Castle Chaos
by Destiny.Hope45
Summary: After accepting his love for Wolfram, Yuuri is now expecting...though life isn't any less chaotic. ON HIATUS
1. A long week

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**You all asked and voted, now, here is the sequel to Accepting Love. **

**Also, I'm going to re-edit a few AL chapters. I realized they can be better and I want them to be. **

* * *

Yuuri was currently curled up into a tight ball, near the wall under his bed. He had a blanket wrapped around his slightly cold body, his eyes large, dark and angry. He heard a few people call for him but he refused to answer.

It had been two weeks. Two, long, tiring, _agonizingly _long weeks. One; because Yuuri had a stack of paperwork the size of a normal sized school bus.

Two; because he was pregnant and his baby took after Wolfram with his temper and kicked constantly.

And three; because Wolfram was out on patrol for these two weeks.

Yuuri was fed up.

He was on the verge of having one of his fits he had when he was away from Wolfram for too long, Gisela and Ulrike were looking into why, but so far found on answer, and so, he decided to hide.

He hadn't locked his door but he had hid under his bed to where no one could see him.

Calls for him could be heard from the hall, the bedroom doors were opened a tiny bit from when Gunter had come to wake him.

Yuuri had hidden sometime in the night and so Gunter had panicked and rushed out crying for Gwendal and the others.

"Where could he be?"

"Think he went back to his world?" Cecilie asked, answering Gunter's panicked question.

"No. Geika is still here and Shinou said no portal has been opened." Conrad answered, ignoring the sobbing man that hung on his arm.

Gunter was on his knees, his hands holding tightly onto Conrad's wrist to keep him from fully collapsing to the hard stone floor of Blood Pledge Castle.

Greta watched silently and turned to look inside her fathers room.

"Yuuri?" that was Greta. She didn't sound scared, she sounded like a mother would when her child was really sick and hurting.

"Yuuri…you're in here, aren't you?" She asked, her light foot steps could be heard as she walked closer to the bed.

Yuuri didn't want to answer, he wanted to let her knew he was fine, but he just couldn't, plus he wasn't fine.

If he tried to speak he knew he'd scream, and screaming at Greta wouldn't solve anything and wouldn't get Wolfram to get home any sooner.

Big, bright, brown orbs appeared in Yuuri's view, Greta's smiling face was twisted with concern. "I won't tell anyone." She whispered, knowing Yuuri wanted Wolfram and only him.

* * *

Blood stood by the door of Yuuri's room. He hadn't bothered to try to reason with the boy, his words would fall on deaf ears anyway. So there was no point.

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his back pressed to the wall, ankles crossed, his head titled to one side, his spiky black-that looks almost-purple hair(bangs) fell across his forehead and eyes, his dark green eyes unblinking.

Greta had kept to her word and hadn't breathed a word to anyone to where the young king was located.

Conrad had to have figured out that Greta knew where Yuuri was, and had told everyone to go back to work and not to worry.

Though that hadn't stopped Gunter from continuing to run around like a headless chicken crying dramatically.

Gwendal had finally gotten fed up with him and kicked him outside the castle, telling him he'd kill him if he came back in.

The room was quite, so silent that Blood could hear Yuuri's breathing and his heartbeat.

Sighing, Blood slowly faded, becoming blue light specks, and flowed slowly across the large empty chambers of the royal bedroom.

Yuuri felt the heat and his face twisted in result of holding a wince. He didn't want to be touched, not by anyone, not even by Blood, who was really himself.

* * *

Ulrike sat with her long, silver hair pooled around her child-like body, large purple eyes clued to a page in the large, old, worn book that sat on her lap.

She blew some dust off said page and coughed, purple eyes closing tightly, she pushed the book away untill she calmed her body.

Slowly, her eyes opened. She leaned to her left to pick the large, heavy book back up.

Placing it on her lap once more she began to read the slightly faded words.

_**------**meanwhile**------**_

Murata was in the shrine library, on the high ladder that stretched from the floor to the very high ceiling.

He was searching through the books on the second to top shelf of the tallest bookcase.

He hated being to far from the ground, but Ulrike had sent him to find more books on Mazoku male pregnancy. Which, being the nice sage he was, he gladly agreed to help. Plus, Shibuya was a friend after all.

"What are you doing?" Shinou asked, sitting on Murata's shoulder in his three-inch tall form.

Murata glanced to the original king and debated flicking the man off his shoulder, but then shook his head, dismissing the thought.

"Ulrike asked me to look for another book, so I agreed. Must you always hang around me?" Murata questioned after he gave an answer, dark brown eyes narrowed when the blue-eyed king didn't respond.

He looked over to see Shinou gone. Blushing half from anger and half from assuming he knew where the pervert went.

"If you're resting inside me then fine, try anything like before and--" Damn it! He didn't have a threat, which wasn't surprising to say the least.

"Just don't." he muttered in a quick rush of air, as he finally found a book on the topic he had been looking for.

* * *

"What is it you are reading?" Gisela asked as she blew a strand of her green hair away from her eyes.

"I believe I have found the reason for why Yuuri Heika has these fits of his." Gisela's deep green eyes widened and a wide smile stretched across her face.

"Really? Oh! How wonderful! Finally! Now I may be able to make something to help calm him." Ulrike smiled and handed her the book.

She sat in front of the young-looking maiden and read the chapter carefully.

Ulrike smiled as she watched the other woman. _We will be lucky if you could calm him, but I doubt it to the highest. _

Deep purple eyes wondered around the room slowly, trying to piece all the information she had read into her mind to the simplest answer, since Yuuri most likely wouldn't be able to understand all the complicated text.

* * *

**{Back On Earth}**

Akiko sat at her desk, eyes glued to her book. But she wasn't reading or following along. She was worried about Yuuri and his baby. What mother wouldn't be?

She sighed heavily and shut her text book.

If she couldn't pay attention, why pretend she was?

Her mind began to wonder.

Had Yuuri told his real parents? Did he want them to know? If they did know, how had they reacted when he had told them? Did they approve? Was Wolfram there when they were told?

Akiko let her head drop to her desk gently, her tinted red brown eyes were wide, her long, wide-crimped, blonde hair pooled around her head, running down her back, shielding her from the rest of the class room.

"Miss. Maiya?" She glanced up but her head didn't move. "Maiya? Care to join the rest of us?"

She lifted her head and blinked, a sweet, innocent look that had all the boys, and some of the girls, watery eyed. "Uh…Sorry," She muttered cutely. "I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night and--"

"Why don't you go to the infirmary for a bit?" The teacher told her in a voice, must like Gunter when he was about to cry or get a bloody nose, she nodded and walked past him.

* * *

Yuuri slowly crawled out from under the large bed and looked around, hugging the comforter around his body tightly.

His body felt like led and his eyelids felt like they were made of stone, he couldn't keep them open without a ton of effort but when he closed his eyes he pictured Wolfram, which made him want to cry and scream.

Forcing his eyes open, he took a deep breath to steady himself, cause he felt as if he was going to fall, he glared at nothing in particular, he never wanted to be pregnant again.

A sharp kick had him bending over, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, eyes wide and watering.

_Knock it off! _

The baby's response was another sharp kick, though it didn't hurt as badly. Yuuri knew why the baby was upset, and he rubbed his stomach slowly, gently.

Black eyes slid around the room, looking to see if anyone was around.

No one was in the room.

He stood up straight and walked to the door, slowly after picking up the dropped blanket, he kept the comforter firmly around his cold body.

The door seemed far heaver than he remembered but after a moment, he was able to pull it open enough to slip out.

No one was in the hall, which he was thankful for, he didn't want to see anyone. Afraid he'd throw one of his tantrums and since Wolfram wasn't here to calm him, the end results would be like with one of Anissina's experiments.

He made his way to his office and peaked inside, again, no one.

Where was everyone? He looked back out into the hall but saw no one. Sighing tiredly, he shut the door and moved to sit behind his desk.

Yuuri closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, a few shuttering breaths later, he opened his black eyes to stare at the mountain of paper work he had to face.

His face paled like in an anime and he let his head fall back.

He knew Wolfram would kill him if he returned and no work on Yuuri's part wasn't completed. He took a small stack and lay it out in front of him. He stared at one for a moment and titled his head.

Oh, right. He couldn't read Shin Makoku language very well. Sighing, he picked up the pin and signed it.

Gwendal, or someone, read the documents for him and handed him the ones needed to be signed with his signature, if Yuuri wanted one read to him, he usually asked Gunter, though recently, he had always asked Wolfram.

* * *

Yuuri reached to his left for another sheet of paper to find no more left. He looked up startled and saw he had finished all the work.

"Guess I got lost in the work." He whispered to himself and he sat back, pulling the large blanket around his body more tightly when he remembered was cold.

Yuuri's hand rubbed his neck as he sneezed.

He shut his eyes as the light became brighter, sound soon boomed in his ears and he clasped his hands over his ears tightly.

He shook his head and pulled the comforter over his head like a hood and tears fell. His entire body hurt and he hated it. He didn't understand what was going on but he wanted to feel better.

The door to the office opened and the sound was too much. Even though the door made barely any sound but to Yuuri it sounded as if it were a popper the size of a bowling ball that was dropped from the Tokyo tower.

Yuuri bit his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. He looked up and light assaulted his eyes.

He snapped them shut once more and then heard Conrad's voice. "Your Majesty?" His voice was loud and sounded like it was in slow motion.

His voice began to slur, probably not really, but to Yuuri, it sounded like that. "Your Majesty? Are you alright?"

That was Gunter. Yuuri tried to talk but he couldn't, he coughed again and he shook his head, tears burned down his cheeks.

Yuuri gasped for air as the baby kicked, he heard Conrad tell someone to fetch Gisela and hurry.

* * *

Gisela ran from the court yard to where Yuuri was. He was curled into a ball in his high-backed chair and crying. She ran over to him, worry in her deep green eyes.

"Your Majesty?" She whispered, not touching him even though she knew she needed to.

He didn't push her away when she moved her hands to hover above his stomach and a low, warm light surrounded Yuuri, though it didn't make him feel any better.

"Gisela?" Gunter asked, worry clear in his voice.

"His Majesty has a bad case of the flu, not life threatening to him or the baby but it is bad enough to if one of his tantrums starts up…" Her voice trailed off, she didn't know how to put it.

"Gisela?" Conrad asked lifting an eyebrow.

"His Maryoku will be out of his control and well, no one will be able to calm him…at least no one but Wolfram…, I think and besides, he isn't here…"

Yuuri's eyes snapped open upon hearing that, he shook his head and stood up quickly, bolting from the room ignoring the shouts and ran right to his room, and locked the door.

* * *

_Your acting as if they said he died._

"I am not."

_Yes, you are._

"Shut up Blood…just shut up." Yuuri started to say sharply then whimpered that final three words softly.

Blood sighed he sat on the bed while Yuuri was under the bed, huddled into a tight ball and refused to come out.

"You know, Wolfram will be back in a few days."

Yuuri winced and shook his head, he didn't care. He wanted him back _now_. Yuuri opened his eyes and his eyes narrowed. He was acting like a love-sick house wife!

"You should take some medicine, that, or you go visit Gisela so she heal help you get over th flu you have."

"I don't want to get up."

Blood opened his mouth to reply but then shut it, shaking his head with a heavy sigh. He became transparent and then was gone.

The young teen ignored the heat of his body that passed fairly fast. He winced when the baby kicked against his ribs.

He shook his head and crawled out from the bed and crawled into the soft nest of blankets and pillows and slowed his breathing till he felt like his body was tipping left, right, back and forth soon he felt like he was lying on air.

Black eyes fluttered, wanting to open but he was so comfortable he didn't want to move. He felt himself drift to sleep.

* * *

**A/N::: Well, if you've visited my profile then you would probably realize (and laugh) that Gwendal kicking Gunter out of the castle, was part of the Seme-Uke answers, which, you would understand if you followed like link to the sight of the quiz.**

**If not, Gunter is a Dramatic Uke and Gwendal seemed to be a DFWM Seme, which those two are highly incompatible but they seem to make it work…but Gwendal and Gunter have their days of fights.**

**So, here it is. Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW, the REVIEWs encourage me to keep writing. **

**Do U want me to keep writing??**


	2. The pain of a Nightmare

**Disclaimer::: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou, if I did, well, Yuuri and Wolfram would be all over one another. **

**I started to write this chapter on 2/16/10 at around 12:00(o-1:00 am and finished on 2/17/10 at 9:48 at night. = Didn't work all through, I did take a break.**

* * *

"Your Majesty."

Yuuri fought the lays of sleep untill he could open his eyes. He blinked untill Conrad hovering above him was clear instead of a blur.

He mumbled incoherently.

"Your Majesty." Conrad said more firmly, worry clear in his voice.

Yuuri sat up abrutly, the room was dark, probably still way early in the morning. "Wha--?" Yuuri asked, turning to see Conrad.

Conrad stood beside the bed, brown eyes slightly narrowed, sadness clear, his mouth set in a tight line.

"Your Majesty…," He began, then shut his eyes and shook his head. "…I'm so sorry."

* * *

Yuuri sat beside the bed in Gisela's office, next to a far too pale-almost gray- Wolfram. Yuuri's arms were crossed, laying on the blonde's stomach.

Black eyes were wide with tears swimming on the surface, threatening to spill over.

From outside the room, Yuuri could hear Gisela and the others talking.

"I believe the cause of his illness is from a very rare plant, so rare its nearly extinct," Gisela said softly, sadly.

"So? The cure?" Cecilie asked, well, demanded.

"There is none. Its…incurable."

His eyes widened, pupils and irises shrinking to the size of pea's, a wide, sad smile on his face, (much like how in an insane character in an anime looks) Yuuri dropped his head onto his arms gently, hiding the fact he was close to tears.

He felt a warm hand on his head, he looked up. Wolfram had a smile on his pale face. Slowly, the blonde's eyelids fluttered half-way closed. His hand slid away from Yuuri's head to his shoulder weakly.

"Wolf…?" Yuuri's voice shook, fear and ache made up his voice. Emerald eyes fell shut and the smile disappeared. Yuuri felt like his throat closed up, his body turning cold.

Yuuri felt the ice cold tears burn down his cheeks like cold-fire. Wolfram's chest rose and fell for the last time and Yuuri's eyes narrowed sadly, his frown widening. "I-I'm so-sorry," He whispered. "I-we-promised e-each o-other th-that when we d-are g-gone not to c-cry…I'm sorry…"

He buried his face against the lifeless body, no longer trying to stop his tears. His hands fisted in the thin white blanket covering Wolfram's body from his chest down.

Yuuri heard others enter the room but he didn't look up.

"Shibuya…"

He didn't answer.

"Your Majesty…" That was Cheri's voice. She was crying.

Yuuri shook his head, sucking in a harsh, rattled breath as fresh tears leaked to his eyes and poured out his black eyes.

Yuuri hadn't opened his eyes when someone had lifted him to carry him back to his room, though he had fought, not wanting to leave but couldn't put up a very good fight and allowed the person to carry him away.

He had never opened his eyes, though the tears had never stopped.

* * *

The bright, glowing yellow sun was just raising and the trees and grass looked light green and sparkling from the morning dew.

Yuuri fought to stay asleep untill he heard a loud THUD in the direction of the window. He sat up abruptly, leg tucked underneath him, face wet from crying. He looked around wide eyed and saw a trail of…water?… streaking down the clear window.

He got up slowly and moved to the window, the clear liquid was outside the window so he wouldn't have to touch it. Yuuri turned the handle and pushed the window open.

He leaned over the edge to find one of the birds that calls out 'bad omen' on the roof under his window.

Yuuri gasped at the sight. He leaned over further, almost all the way out, to get a closer look at the bird, wondering if the creature was still alive or just knocked out.

"Hay, you OK little bird?" He whispered, the light from the sun shone in his eyes and blinded him for the moment. Because of this, he didn't see how far he was leaning out and Yuuri fell out the window but luckily, held onto the handle of the window.

"Damn it…why does this always happen to me?" Yuuri grumbled, trying to climb back into his room.

The baby kicked sharply, directly on his ribs, Yuuri's eyes widened and his breath was knocked from him and his hand let go of the handle as he gasped for breath.

_The baby had never kicked like that…so why... now…?_ Yuuri thought as he fell, hitting the roof with a painful thump.

"…itai…" Yuuri whimpered as he rubbed his sore butt. "Why me?" Pause.

He lowered his gaze to look down to his stomach.

"It's your fault, You know. Happy now?" He muttered, the baby responded by pressing his foot to Yuuri's stomach gently, as if apologizing.

He looked over to the motionless bird and the image of Wolfram's lifeless body flashed into his mind. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes. _W__-Wolfram…_

Yuuri blinked and shook his head and wiped his tears. He never wanted to have such a nightmare ever again.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Yuuri's black irises and pupils shrunk to the size of a pea, eyebrows lowered, mouth in a small pout.

He looked down and saw Gunter panicking by flailing wildly around on the ground while Conrad stood beside him, eyes shut, a weak smile plastered onto his face and of he had been a cartoon, a large Sweat-drop would have been on the side of his face.

"Heika!? Are you alright!?" Conrad called, voice raising above Gunter's cries-which was a difficult feat.

Yuuri smiled, eyes returning to normal size.

He cupped his hands around his mouth. "I'm fine…!" a small pause. "But…" he added, looking around the roof.

"But!?!?" Gunter cried, just as Gwendal walked out of the castle.

He slapped Gunter on the back of his head, hard.

"I'm stuck!" Yuuri finished after Gunter's cries were reduced to near silent whimpers.

The silver-haired man sat, legs crossed, hands resting on his ankles, on the ground at Gwendal's feet, eyes large, watery and puppy eyed.

"He's more trouble than he's worth." Gwendal muttered, eyes on the man at his feet.

Conrad looked over to his older brother, lifting an eyebrow. "Who? Him or," He looked down to Gunter, rolling his eyes. "…_him_."

Gwendal sighed heavily. "Honestly? Both." he finished in a venomous mutter.

Conrad lifted an eyebrow slowly, eyeing his older brother curiously. "You're acting more annoyed than normal…" his voice fell away, eyes widening slightly. "Gwendal…"

"I am not!" He shouted, stomping away from his brother and Gunter.

Gunter was still sitting on the ground watching Gwendal storm away.

"He hates me." He mummbled.

Conrad thought plenty but only said; "Now why would he?" In a scarcastic tone._ Other than how you act... _Conrad finished in his mind.

* * *

Greta sat on her bed, legs crossed, her left hand resting on her lap, her right hand holding her hair brush.

As she brushed her brown, neck length curly brown hair, her light brown eyes watched Anissina pace across the room.

"I don't understand why this invention didn't work. All my research was on the dot and…" The pink haired woman stopped and turned on her heal to face the young daughter of the Maou.

A large smile on her face, ice blue eyes wide and happy, bright with a new idea in mind.

"I understand now! Dorcas didn't have the right amount of Maryoku!"

Greta's hand stilled, eyes blinking, mouth open in a tiny o in curiosity.

When Anissina walked from the room and called for Gwendal Greta smile weakly and sweat-dropped.

Brown eyes widened.

"Wait..!" She called after the tall woman, dropping her hair brush to the floor next to the invention that hadn't worked.

* * *

Conrad walked down the halls of the castle when he heard Anissina running in his direction. He paled and sweat-dropped, knowing he was safe from being a test subject.

"Wait lady Anissina!" Greta called. "I don't think Uncle Gwendal is such a good choice for your next project!"

"Don't be silly! He is the best choice!" Anissina laughed, slowing to a walk when she saw Conrad.

"No I mean it! What about Gunter?" Greta called, then ran into the back of the woman she had been chasing.

Believe it or not, Greta had grown from being to Yuuri's waist or a little below to near the center of his ribs.

Greta fell back and leaned onto the stone ground of the hall, her arms behind her propping her upper body up. "Oops. Sorry 'bout that." She giggled, rubbing her lower back.

"Sorry sweetie! My fault for stopping so suddenly!" Anissina said as she helped the girl on the floor up.

"Ask Gunter to help you. Not Gwendal. Okay?" Anissina blinked and tilted her head, not understanding why it was so important for Gwendal not to be involved with the inventions.

The blue-eyed woman nodded after a moment and smiled while standing up. "GUNTER! Where are you, you lazy lump!"

Greta sighed and then blinked when Conrad was standing right in front of her, arms crossed and an eyebrow lifted in question.

"Well, have to go-"

"Why is Gwendal not able to be a test subject?" Greta froze.

"Ah…um…" Her voice became a little higher and a bit sarcastic. "I don't know…wish I did…don't…Coming!" She called to no one and ran down the hall, away from her second uncle.

Conrad gasped, reached out a hand as if to stop her but then his arms fell to his sides, a loud sigh escaping in the form of a low hiss.

He closed his eyes and let his weight be held up by the wall beside him. "What is going on?"

* * *

Yuuri walked to the stable to visit his all black horse Ao. He walked into the stall and took the brush from the shelf near the back and began to brush Ao's neck gently.

Black eyes wide, he set the brush down, picking up a wash cloth and dropping it into the water bucket, pulling it out and wringing it so it wasn't dripping, He moved to face the stallion.

He pressed the wet cloth near the horse's eye, pressing gently. "Sorry its not warm boy." he whispered slowly, softly.

He had felt the fire begin when Conrad had helped him off the high roof, and immediately pushed his god-father away and run, knowing he couldn't be around anyone unless he wanted to hurt someone or something.

Dropping the cloth to the hay-covered dirt floor, Yuuri placed both hands on the side of Ao's muzzle, pressing his forehead to near Ao's forehead and both closed their eyes.

Yuuri was starting to feel sick, no, not just sick, but he couldn't fine the correct name. He had refused to eat any more than a few bites each meal.

Everyone, even he, who was usually very dense, knew why.

Yuuri found himself falling into a haze of sleep as the warm spring air blew in from the open stable door about four or five stalls over.

The loud sound of horses awoke him from his sleep haze and snapped his head up so fact he though he would get whip-lash.

Ao moved his head, eyes opening lazily. Yuuri was to panicked as to not wanting to be around anyone he didn't stop to think _who_ was coming.

Instead, Yuuri ran behind Ao to the back of the stall that was big enough for to horses and hid in the corner where the wall jetted out a good twelve inches, the small space concealing Yuuri if need be when and if someone were to come to Ao's stall.

Foot steps padded on the dirt floor and the sound of hooves grew louder, Yuuri heard Ao's stall door open and closed his eyes. What part of him needing to be alone didn't anyone understand?

"Oi Ao, miss Iru?" Wolfram asked as Ao and Iru nudged noses. Laughing when Ao sneezed and shook his head, pushing on Iru's crest.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri stepped out from his hiding place as wide, clearly surprised, emerald eyes locked onto him.

A smile graced the blonde prince's lips. Yuuri had, for the slightest of moments, believed that the nightmare he had had had been real, but finally seeing Wolfram snapped him out of the painful haze.

Black eyes narrowed, tears swimming on the surface. Wolfram almost lost his footing when Yuuri had thrown himself into the Mazoku's arms.

Emerald eyes widened as Yuuri's sobs became auditable.

Placing a warm, calm, loving hand on Yuuri's head, Wolfram's smile returned. "I missed you too Yuuri."

Wolfram winced at the unexpected pain on his chest. He looked down with wide eyes to meet narrowed eyes that were sad, happy, relieved and angry. "What-?"

"Damn it! I hate you!"

Wolfram blinked, taken aback and completely confused.

"I hate you! Why did you leave for so damn long!!?!" Yuuri's voice choked on the last word as fresh tears formed and fell.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram whispered, eyelids dropping closed a bit, shoulders lowering to relax instead of tense.

"Don't you ever-don't you even _dare _to leave for that long _ever_ again!" Yuuri shouted, his punches to Wolfram's chest lightened then stopped altogether.

Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's trembling frame tightly and securely. "Yuuri…" A pause. "Well, you now know how I feel when you leave to go back to earth."

Black eyes snapped open to be wide, so wide it hurt. Pupils and irises shrunk and shook almost violently.

"Wolfram…" *sniff* "I-" Yuuri pushed away to look into the blondes eyes.

Soon, his eyes returned to normal and he cried ever so more. At this point, Yuuri looked like he had when he had been near tears after Wolfram had saved him from falling from the cliff. {1}

"Yuuri, its OK. I understand. I also understand its harder on you, since you are pregnant and need me to be around more than normal."

Yuuri shook his head and wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist, pressing his face to Wolfram's neck. "I'm still so sorry." He whispered,-well, more like whimpered. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Wolfram smiled then rolled his eyes. "Hmpf! and act like a wimp? Never." all movement on Yuuri's part stopped, then laugher bubbled over as the meaning of the joke sunk in.

"Welcome back. I'm glad your back and well."

Wolfram blinked. "You thought I'd come back sick?" He asked, lifting a knowing eyebrow.

"Uh…" Yuuri's arms slipped away from the boys waist and he took a step back. "No, but I had a fear-"

"Let me guess, you have a nightmare about me returning only to die?"

Yuuri gasped and fell back, leaning on his butt. He was now pointing a figure at his fiancé, his other arm flailing. "How did you--!!"

"Blood can send me thoughts just like with you."

Yuuri fell onto his back, eagle spread. "Yuuri?" Yuuri watched as Wolfram knelt beside his head. Wolfram then smiled and laughed. "Will you ever grow up?" he asked, joking and laughing.

* * *

**A/N::: 1} I don't know the title or episode number but when Yuuri had found Conrad's arm {That had been cut off} and had almost fallen to his death {If not for Wolfram} that episode.**

**Anyway, here is chapter two! And sorry, no porn. Not for this chap anyway. Anyway, I think Greta knows something we all don't know…and I promise! I didn't mean for it to happen, I have lost control over Gwendal and Gunter so yeah. lol **

**I apologize about the nightmare at the beginning, it was a sudden thought that came to mind when I was in a depressed slump. If still worried, Wolfram is NOT dead and never will be in this story because I **_**LOOVVVEE**_** him! **

**Iru = Wolfram's horses name = means Bright (as in Light) **

**Read & Review! And Remember, your reviews keep the story alive! They encourage me to write! **

**No reviews, no new chapters. TT_TT and I feel sad.**

**READ & REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ^-^**


	3. When pregnant, life is hectic

**Disclaimer::: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou…if I did…well…things would be different. **

**Special thanks!::: To ALL who took the time to review! They really encouraged me and it always puts a smile on my face to get a review!**

* * *

"Gunter! Get back here!" Anissina shouted as she chased the silver-haired man through out the castle for about the fourth time that day.

Conrad walked out from one hall, which connected to the hall Gunter was running in, and ran right into the man.

In fact, if they had been a cartoon, a big yellow or red word BLAM would have appeared and two circles each would have appeared above they're head with little bearbees flying around, eyes patches of X's.

"Gunter…what the-?" Conrad began, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry!" He apologized as he bolted to his feet and ran down the hall Conrad had come from.

He watched the man run and turned when a shadow fell over him. He looked up and shook his head. "Must you terrorize Gunter?"

Anissina smiled-smirked-and crossed her arms. "I need him to test my latest invention!"

Conrad stood up and opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "And the last time I used Dorcas the invention didn't work-"

"-Perhaps it was the invention…"

"-And I promised!-Greta I wouldn't use Gwendal!" She finished, ignoring the soldier before her completely.

* * *

Wolfram lay in bed, in his pink nightgown, emerald eyes open. He held a normal sized novel that had gold lettering on the spine and cover.

He looked down to his lap, lifting the book from his view. Yuuri lay on his side, arms wrapped around his waist, head nuzzled onto his stomach.

The young king was sleeping soundly, comfortably, though he shifted, meaning he was waking up.

"Yuuri, you need to get up now." Wolfram spoke firmly, though his focus was on his reading. They had woken up but hadn't wanted to get out of bed, then Yuuri had fallen back asleep on Wolfram.

Yuuri mumbled and Wolfram shook his head. "Wimp." He muttered though it wasn't as an insult like it had started out to be.

The double-black teen opened his eyes, blinking to focus his sight and tightened his arms around his lover's waist. "I don't wanna get up."

"I meant you need to be awake, you don't have to get up." Wolfram sighed, mentally rolling his eyes but smiling at the boy beside (on?) him.

Yuuri watched the blonde read and then eyed the book. Yuuri didn't know what it said but everything Wolfram read was boring to him.

"Whatcha reading?" Yuuri half sung in a flirty tone.

Emerald eyes slid over from the page to the book to his king. "Its called a book."

Black eyes shut half way and if a cartoon, a big yellow arrow would have struck him on the head. "I meant what's it about!" He wined/corrected, sitting up to straddle the blonde.

"This book is old, far older than both of us combined and its in a language only few know." He answered, not wanting to explain when he knew Yuuri wouldn't understand.

"Well, wow. Its _that_ old?" Yuuri joked, titling his head.

Wolfram lowered the book to glare at Yuuri. "What do you mean by that?" He almost snapped.

Yuuri held up his hands and smiled an 'I'm sorry' smile. "I just mean you're way older than you look and combining that with my age, I'm just saying that that's pretty old."

Emerald eyes rolled in annoyance. "I didn't mean anything bad by it." He whispered, pulling the book from Wolfram's hands and placing it on the nightstand by the bed.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's shoulders, pressing his chest to his. He pressed his face to the others neck, eyes closing.

Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and pulled him closer untill their lips touched.

* * *

"What a cute piggy!" Greta snuggled the newly knitted creation of Gwendal's.

"It's a dog." He mumbled.

Greta blinked and smiled. "That's what I said!"

Giggling she set the pig/dog down on the shelf next to the bird/fairy and the cat/owl. "Y'know. I think Uncle Conrad is catching on to why your more grumpy than usual." she said, turning to her uncle.

Currently, they were in the office of Gwendal's, Greta had come to help him with work but now she was just keeping him company.

Gwendal's eye twitched and the tip of his pen snapped. He looked up to the girl and she smiled like she had just been caught stealing a cookie an hour before dinner.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I mean,-" She stopped and looked at her uncle, when he looked back to his work she gasped.

Bringing her hands down on the desk she glared at him. "Gunter doesn't even know, does he?" She demanded but kept her sweet tone of voice.

Gwendal leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. "I already have a mother, I don't need another…"

"Fine." Greta answered and left the room, Gwendal watched the open door for a few minutes before sighing in relief and began his work again with a new, not broken pen.

"Gwendal von Voltaire!" He froze and the pen dropped to the table with a TINK.

He looked up and met narrowed emerald eyes. Celi stood in front of the desk, her hands on her hips, looking tall, powerful and daring Gwendal to challenge her. "Y-yes, Mother?" His closed eye twitched.

"Greta told me all about it! I don't care what you think! You need to let at least Gunter know! Remember how His Majesty acted when Wolfram didn't know!?!"

The man winced and nodded. "Mother, I'm not partially sure that I am. I am waiting for Gisela to return and have her confirm yes or confirm no."

Celi shook her head. "Well, You are done going out and about untill further notice! Understand me?"

He didn't reply. She glared and slapped her hands down onto the desk. "Do you understand me young man?"

Gwendal winced, knowing when she pulled the 'young man' card not to even dare go against her. "Yes Mother."

Smiling she walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm so happy!"

"I said it isn't confirmed yet!" He almost shouted.

"OH I know but I hope it's a yes! I mean yes, His Majesty and my Wolfie are going to but now you may! Oh I just can't wait!"

* * *

Murata stood in front of the paintings of himself in his first life and of Shinou. "Geika."

He turned to see Conrad and smiled. "Hi."

"Seen Yozak?"

"Um…No…not recently. Why?"

Conrad blushed lightly and then shook his head. "Uh no reason. Just needed to talk with him."

Murata lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. "Not an idiot." He whispered in a tone Conrad couldn't hear.

"By the way, Geika, what beings you here? You are normally at the temple." He questioned.

"One can be around Shinou for a small space of time before wanting to rip his head off." Murata said in a joking, playful tone but knew he meant every word.

"Hay Captain! Geika!" Yozak greeted, wrapping his arms around Conrad's shoulders from behind. Murata lifted an eyebrow and smirked but made no comment.

"Yozak, get off." Conrad mumbled in a rushed breath, half from being annoyed and half from being embarrassed at how he was being held.

"Aw!" He wined but let go, grabbing his wrist and dragging him away, though Conrad was trying to go in the opposite direction of Yozak, he was still pulled away. "Bye Geika!"

Once they were out of ear shot Murata let a small laugh bubble over past his lips.

The lid of the wooden chest on the floor against the wall below the paintings popped over to reveal Shinou.

Murata slid away as the lid burst open, eyes wide, leaning his upper body away from the box.

"HA! I knew they were together!" He shouted in satisfaction.

Murata rolled his dark brown eyes, crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where have you been? Of course they are together."

"Well sorry!" Shinou slumped over the edge and the spring back up and then wobbled from side to side for a moment before regaining his balance. "Hay! I'm a jack-in-the-box!"

_He's acting like a little kid…_ Murata groaned inside his head. He turned to leave but looked back over his shoulder. "Yes Shinou, you are a jackass-in-a-box." and walked away, leaving Shinou with his jaw dropped and blue eyes popping wide.

* * *

Yuuri sat in his office, working on the mile long pile of paper work on his desk. "How the heck do all these appear?" He mumbled tiredly.

"Oh just do it." Yuuri looked his left and saw Blood sitting on air and looked annoyed.

"Ah…you…OK?" Yuuri asked slowly, unsure of how Blood was feeling.

"No. I'm bored."

"Don't go raping people like Shinou once tried."

Blood raised an eyebrow. "I mean he tried to do that to Murata."

"How do you know?"

"Murata told me. He complains about him a lot." Yuuri answered while signing a document.

"Oh, like you complain about Wolfram and how Wolfram complains about you?" Yuuri titled his head back and groaned in aggravation.

"Blood," he began then murmured, "Oh why not," then in a louder tone, "Go help Anissina with you latest invention."

After a moment, Blood smirked. "Not a bad idea…"

"HAY! You're not reverting back to your evil self, are you?" Yuuri asked, standing up now.

Blood rolled his eyes up in thought for a moment. "No…besides, you'd feel it if I was."

"How? I don't know what being evil feels like."

"Remember when I possessed you?"

After a moments thought, Yuuri shivered. "Yeah."

"That's what it'll feel like… If it should ever happen."

Blood disappeared and Yuuri fell back into his chair. Wincing when his baby kicked him just below the ribs.

Time to find Wolfram. _I swear, your going to cling to him everyday from the day your born._

_And won't that ruin your two's sex life._

Yuuri paled,mouth drawn in a tight line, eyes popping like those dolls you squeeze and they're eyes bulge out of their heads, recovering, he ignored the perverted comment with a snort.

* * *

"Mother! We do not need a nursery just yet! We haven't even finished the wedding plans!" Wolfram complained as he stood in the center of the large room.

Over the top of the two windows was a blue lace and the curtains a light blue and a white like blue lace over the solid curtains.

The dark blue carpet covered all of the stone floor, and was think and soft, protecting enough should the baby trip and fall or fall from a chair or the crib.

The furniture of the room was made up of two long, four-seat dark-almost black-blue sofa's. Two cushy dark blue recliners, a white rocking chair near the window, a white crib with blue sheets by the wall behind one of the sofa's, a changing table that was light blue.

Between the crib and changing table was a fabric shelf of six shelves that hung from the wall. Already stocked, the bottom two held diapers, the next up held wipes and powder. The two above that held blankets and cloths and the top one was empty.

Hanging above the crib was a light the glows a soft, soothing light with stars hanging from it.

On the other side of the room against the wall, was a large bed where Yuuri or Wolfram or both could sleep if wanting to be near the baby.

"Mother…" Wolfram began, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"I know, I know. Its not done, I still have to paint the walls like the sky and grass and nature. And…oh Gwendal is making some welcoming animals for the baby!"

Wolfram make a face of distaste. _Great…confused the mind of my child…_

She paused, turning to face her son and placed her hands on her hips. Wolfram blinked, arms falling to his sides, a confused, and adorable, expression graced his face.

_Why is she looking at me like that? What have I done?_

"Wolfram von Bielefelt."

He winced, falling away from his thoughts, knowing when she called him felt instead of feld he was in trouble. "Yes Mother?"

"Have you and Heika decided on a name for your baby?"

Wolfram blinked and titled his head. "Well Mother, We are not sure if our baby is a male or female, so we cannot chose a name to find out that name will not do."

She sighed and her hands fell from her hips. "That's a good answer…" she whispered under her breath, nibbling on her lower lip.

* * *

Gwendal sat in his room, on his bed, knitting a 'cat' but it was looking like a pig. He sighed for about the millionth time in that thirty minutes. He had finished the top part of the 'cat' and set it aside on his headboard. He fell back onto his bed on his back, eyes closed. He was feeling more tired than he should. He couldn't believe he allowed it to happen.

He sat up as he heard someone knock on his door. He didn't answer. Didn't say anything. Didn't move from his seat.

"Gwendal. Open up."

"Never again."

Gunter sighed from on the other side of the door and blinked, finally it clicked and he backed away from the door, completely pale. "N-Not what I meant! Open up the door!"

"It is not locked." Came an annoyed mutter. Gunter walked back to the door and opened the door, walking in only to have a boot thrown at him.

He didn't see it, due to he had turned to shut the door, and hit him on the forehead, as he turned back to face Gwendal.

"Itai…" He complained as he rubbed his forehead. "What have I done to make you so angry you act like Wolfram?"

"Oh shut up. And I am not acting like my brother."

"Uh, yeah, you are."

Gwendal glared and threw his other boot at him but this time, Gunter saw it and dodged.

Gunter held a sad look on his face, his heart in his eyes, though still sad. "You hate me, Right?"

"Wrong."

"What?"

"I do not hate you."

Gunter's eyes then narrowed and hissed. "Then why are you treating me so coldly!?"

* * *

Yuuri stumbled into the nursery where Celi and Wolfram were and he stopped dead in his tracks, black eyes wide and mouth in a small 'O'.

"Oh! Your Majesty! What do you think?" Celi beamed happily, clapping her hands together, her eyes bright and happy.

"Uh…"

"I know it isn't finished but it will be by the time the baby is born." She continued.

Yuuri smiled. "I like it."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "What?" Yuuri asked. "You don't like the room?"

"I like it. But we're not even sure if our child is male or female."

Yuuri lifted an eyebrow. "Your saying that blue is for boys and pink is for girls?"

Wolfram titled his head. "Because if that is what you are saying…" Yuuri paused and smirked, Wolfram only watched. "Then that would make you a girl."

Flames leapt into his emerald eyes. "What?" He practically growled.

Yuuri laughed but then choked on his laughter when Wolfram walked, more like glided, towards him. Yuuri waved his hands in front of his face, panicking slightly. "Wait Wolfram! I meant that you wear a pink nightgown!"

Yuuri fell onto one of the recliners, his head on one of the arm rests and the backs of his knees on the other arm rest. Wolfram stood with his arms crossed, at Yuuri's side, emerald eyes narrowed but the flames gone.

"Oh! How cute! A lovers quarrel!" Celi squealed. "I love how cute the two of you look!"

Yuuri didn't take his near-fear stricken eyes from Wolfram's near-anger stricken eyes, but he did laugh at her comment.

"Mother, I'd like to speak with Yuuri, alone." To his mother, it sounded like a simple, innocent request, but to Yuuri, his body heated.

Now alone, Yuuri tried to sit up correctly but Wolfram had placed a hand on his chest, pinning him in his place. Wolfram knelt next to Yuuri, placing a hand on his stomach.

Yuuri didn't sat anything, if anything, he felt comfortable. "Since when can you read my mind?"

"Umm?" Wolfram asked, tilting his head as he watched Yuuri.

"I came to see you, half because the baby can't stand being apart from you, must like me," Yuuri muttered the last three words, though Wolfram heard it and then Yuuri returned to speaking in a louder tone. "And you somehow knew."

"Yuuri, It's in your eyes."

Yuuri would have responded if not for Wolfram's warm lips on his own. Wolfram's hand remained on the young kings stomach, the other wondering its way up his jacket and undershirt.

Had the rooms light been shut off or was that just Yuuri? His body felt a lot hotter then it had been a few moments ago. "Wolf…" Yuuri whispered against the others lips, eyes closing half-way, fully comfortable with the situation.

* * *

**A/N::: This chapter took longer than I thought, and wanted, but I finally finished it. **

**I apologize for the long wait for an update and for stopping my re-write of Accepting Love, but I've had a lot going on.**

**Read and Review!**

**Remember, If you don't review, I don't feel I'm good enough to continue. **


	4. Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**A/N::: Thank you to all those who reviewed and/or read my fanfic. I love your reviews. **

**:::My Corner of Randomness:::**

_**10 Things In Golf That Sound Dirty**_

**1. Look at the size of his putter.**

**2. Oh, dang, my shaft's all bent.**

**3. You really whacked the hell out of that sucker.**

**4. After 18 holes I can barely walk.**

**5. My hands are so sweaty I can't get a good grip.**

**6. Lift your head and spread your legs.**

**7. You have a nice stroke, but your follow through leaves a lot to be desired.**

**8. Just turn your back and drop it.**

**9. Hold up. I've got to wash my balls.**

**10. Damn, I missed the hole again.**

**:::This has been, My Corner of Randomness:::**

**WARNINGS::: male x male, Mpreg, and slight course language**

* * *

Conrad walked through the cluster of trees within the castle walls without a sound. He wasn't upset. Just tired.

His day so far had consisted of running around the castle, just as he had woken up, chasing a run-a-away robot made by Anissina.

Then he had been called by Yuuri, he had wanted to play some baseball. Of course, Conrad had suggested it wasn't the best idea in the world but Yuuri had pulled a 'pout' moment and he had caved.

They had been about to go out to the field when Wolfram had bumped into them and Yuuri had fled, Wolfram perusing him.

Conrad had followed then to insure Wolfram wouldn't try to half-kill the king, and after awhile, he was left alone, which was a relief because he didn't want Yuuri playing baseball when pregnant.

After today, he wanted to be all alone for the rest of his life. "Captain."

So much for being alone. "Yozak." He nearly hissed.

Yozak blinked and backed away a step. "Why so cold?"

Conrad sighed and his shoulders fell from being tense to relaxed. "I'm not being cold. I just want to be alone."

Yozak shook his head and stepped closer to the other. "I know. You're feeling left out."

Conrad blinked. "What?"

"I said; - "

"I know what you said. Why would you think I feel left out?"

"Well, for one thing. Heika is pregnant, and I've heard Lady Cheri talk with Greta about Gwendal may passably be as well."

Conrad crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed from annoyance, eyebrows lifted, head titled to one side. "Are you suggesting I want to have a baby?"

Yozak's blue eyes wondered up to the sky in thought, the burst out laughing.

Conrad blinked, arms falling to his sides. "What is so funny?"

"Imagining you pregnant!" Yozak coughed out, cheeks red from the laughter.

Conrad rolled his eyes and stomped his foot when his lover didn't stop laughing. "Knock it off!" Damn, he was allowing himself to get flustered over this small thing!

He didn't have a reason to feel left out and Yozak had no reason to laugh! If he, Conrad, were to conceive, it wasn't as if his stomach were become large, so why was Yozak laughing?

So lost in his thoughts, Conrad hadn't noticed Yozak had stopped laughing and have pulled him into his arms in a tight, inescapable embrace.

"Y-Yozak!" He stuttered, trying to push the must stronger man away but to no avail.

"If you want a baby, we can arrange such."

Conrad paled and reached up to pull on the blue-eyed spy's nose. Yozak let go from the surprise and pain, yelping and moving back, effectively freeing his nose.

"Don't even joke!" Conrad hissed and turned on his heal, walking-storming- away.

* * *

"Anissina! Stop that thing!" Greta cried, diving behind a chair.

There was a twelve foot tall hair brush, its handle split up the middle to become legs, no arms and the brush part bent into a mouth and somehow, it could see or it just knew where Greta was.

"Anissina!" Greta squealed louder as the brush stomped towards her, shaking the ground with each step, which made Greta lift a good two inches from the ground.

"Working on it!" Anissina answered, messing with her machine she had deemed a fail then tried to use Gunter and then THIS happened.

"Why is it only after me!?!" She cried, ducking when the mouth came down on the chair, biting the back of it off.

"It's your hair brush! You DNA is infused! I believe that's the reason!" Well, so it can't see, its just a Greta-seeking-eater!

"Anissina!" Greta's voice was a smidge calmer but annoyed.

"Yes?" The woman answered, looking up from her task at hand.

"STOP INVENTING!" Greta shouted, falling flat to the floor, hands on her head.

"Oh, blame me but don't order me to stop inventing, if I were to stop, I'd go insane!"

_Little late for that!_

"Enough!" Greta stood and raced for the door, throwing it open, she ran, her hair brush following.

-------------------

"Matte Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted while chasing after his soon-to-be-husband.

"Oh come on Wolf! I just want to play a little baseball!"

"Yuuri! Your pregnant and you cannot play your silly sport during! Its dangerous!"

"How would you know?! You never stopped to learn about the game!" Yuuri was beginning to slow a bit.

"I've seen you play!" Wolfram was catching up to Yuuri.

Yuuri finally stopped and leaned his weight on the wall. "See, you haven't got the energy to run for a few short minutes, so you won't be able to last in a game."

"Know-it-all." Yuuri winded as Wolfram moved to stand beside him, the blonde placing a hand to Yuuri's hand and shoulder, just incase he fell.

"YUURI! WOLFRAM!"

Both turned to see their daughter running towards them, her face mixed with fear and anger.

"Greta? What's wro-?" Yuuri's question was answered before it was fully voiced.

There, running after Greta was a giant brush.

"Anissina made some invention and I left my brush by it! It only follows me!" She huffed as she hid behind Wolfram, brown eyes on her two fathers.

* * *

Gunter was currently on the floor of Gwendal room, eyes shut tight, a think stream of tears running down his cheeks. He was acting like the drama queen he was.

"Gunter…"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner…"

"Gunter?"

"How could you keep something like this from me…?"

"Gunter!"

The long-silver-haired man bolted up into a sitting position, legs crossed, hands flat on the floor. To bad he wasn't facing Gwendal.

"YOU HATE ME! THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

Gwendal rolled his eyes and looked around. What did he have to throw at the man on his floor? He settled for the book he had been reading, so he'll lose his place, so what? It'd be better than listening to this mans sobs.

"GUNTER!" He threw the book just as the man turned, landing on his forehead.

"Ow!" He gasped and fell back, eyes swirling from being dizzy.

"I do not hate you."

And Gunter recovered, sitting up, stars in his eyes. "I did not tell you because I am not for sure."

"Then why not go to Gisela…" Gunter asked/suggested, tilting his head.

"I thought she went on a trip…"

"Yes, but she has returned." Gunter smiled and ran to Gwendal, grabbing his wrist he pulled him out the door, or at least tried to.

"OH! Come on! We must find out!"

"And if I'm not!"

"I'll be sad but OK! Now COME ON!"

* * *

Anissina sat in Greta's room with the invention that mutated the hair brush. "Oh, why did it mutate the thing?"

She hit the machine.

"You were supposed to change the color of hair, clothes and many other things."

A large crash sound had her wincing, one eye closing. "I'm hurrying!" She muttered.

She re-opened the metal door where all the wires were located. "OK, OK. Blue wire to the green, then the Yellow to the purple…wait…or was it the red…"

She held the purple and red colored wires in one hand and the yellow in the other. "Or was it the Green to the Yellow and the Blue to the red? So where does the purple go?"

As she worked the machine began to smoke. "NO! Stop! Smoking is not healthy!" She picked up a hammer and hit the spot where the smoke was coming from.

She pushed the machine away and held her head in thought. As another loud BAM, CRASH, and SMAH were heard she groaned. "This is complete chaos!"

* * *

The hair brush slammed into the stone wall, knocking a thin chunk out of the wall. Thankfully, no one was hit, except the hairbrush, which was a good thing for the three.

Wolfram stood in front of Yuuri and Greta, his sword in hand.

"Do I want to know how this happened?" Wolfram asked, eyes never wavering away from the giant, evil hair brush.

"Um…Anissina's color-changing-kun did this."

Yuuri sighed and his face fell. "Well, we can mark it and file it in the fail folder." He muttered.

As the hair brush got up again, Wolfram decided to save his energy and just simply summon the element of fire.

Both Yuuri and Greta ducked behind a large flower pot as fire invaded the corridor. After a few moments that seemed like an hour, the fire faded, peeking out from behind their hiding place, Yuuri and Greta looked around.

Wolfram was standing in the same spot he had been, in front of him was a pile of ash.

"I vote to put Anissina in a straight jacket and lock her up." Yuuri said, walking over to Wolfram, looking at the pile of ash.

"I second!" Greta chirped and Wolfram simply smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Both wined at the blonde as he placed his sword back in its sheath.

He turned to them and almost laughed at how they looked.

Eyes wide, mouths in a small pout, and arms crossed. If someone didn't know they were father and daughter, that someone would believe they were twins.

"A straight jacket and locking the woman up would not hold her."

Yuuri's sighed heavily. "Hate it when you're right."

"Which is all the time." Wolfram smirked and Yuuri lifted his head.

Wolfram held his hands up and pointed to Greta. "Greta said it."

"Who's side are you on!" Yuuri wined, looking at his daughter, she smiled a smile that had gotten her Yuuram, her bearbee that had turned to glass.

* * *

Gwendal sat in Gisela's office behind a light blue, near white, curtain with Gisela. Gunter was on the other side pacing so much he was creating a breeze.

"Stop pacing damn it!" Gwendal growled as Gisela stood to go get the results of the test.

"I cannot help it! I'm nervous!" Gunter peaked his head in. "What should we name him/her?"

Gwendal rolled his eyes and shook his head with a sigh. "We do not even know just yet."

Gunter stuck his lower lip out in a pout and turned, walking to the desk not near Gwendal, plopped into the chair and pouted with his arms crossed.

Gisela walked back into the room and saw her father pouting and rolled her deep green eyes.

She walked to the curtain and disappeared behind it.

After a few moments, Gunter's patient tank was on an all-time low.

"So is he?" Gunter asked, pulling back the white curtain separating him from Gwendal and Gisela.

"Out." Gisela ordered her father and he shut the curtain back in place.

"So? Am I?"

"Well, do you want the truth or lying?" She asked.

"Well of course we want the truth." Gunter said, pulling the curtain apart again.

"Father. Out." Gisela ordered again and he nodded, pouting, he re-shut the curtain.

"Truth." Gwendal confirmed and Gisela nodded.

"What?"

"You are pregnant."

Lets just say Gwendal pulled a Gunter and fainted.

* * *

Greta ran around in the large nursery that was for her new baby brother or sister. "OH! I cannot wait for him or her!" She squealed and bounced around the room, admiring the crib and then the curtains and the carpet.

"OH! I have something to add! Be right back!" as she bolted out of the room.

"Wow, she is just like Mother." Wolfram said, side-stepping to avoid being run over.

Yuuri smiled nervously and nodded. Just then Blood appeared and Yuuri jumped, eyes popping. Wolfram stepped back, eyes wide but not completely freaking out.

"Don't do that!" Yuuri hissed, hiding behind Wolfram.

"Wimp." Wolfram huffed.

"I was surprised!" Yuuri defended.

"Anyways." Blood said, watching the two. "I was just wondering, when do you plan to tell your parents about our baby?"

Yuuri blinked and Wolfram glared. "First, the baby is not ours as in you included, he or she, is Yuuri and I's."

"Well, I am Yuuri really, but whatever. So?"

Yuuri shook his head. "I already told them…"

"You what?!?" Wolfram yelled, turning to glare at his fiancé. "When did you do this!?! And without me!"

Yuuri held his hands up, walking backwards away from Wolfram. "I told them when Murata and I and our friends went back to earth!"

"If you were going to tell them I should have been there as well!" Wolfram continued, flames leaping into the depths of his eyes.

"And this is the reaction I assumed would happened." Blood said, his arms crossed, his normal bored expression on his face.

"What?!" Both boys snapped, turning to face Blood.

"I said, I knew Wolfram would react this way. Which is why I wiped the memory of you telling you parents from their mind. And from Shori's."

"WHY! It was hard enough the first time!" Yuuri wined.

"Well, this time around. I will be with you when you announce our happy news." Wolfram smirked, apparently liking Blood more than he had a few moments ago.

* * *

**A/N::: ((A/N::: *first part of Chap* huh, Conrad sure is acting OOC…o_o"))**

**First Yuuri, now Gwendal!?! NO, NO more pregnant people, well, no more pregnant men for the time being PLEASE!**

**This story really is becoming Chaotic…damn…did I pick a great title or what? I picked the title before I began planning the chapters…-_-" Can you believe it? **

**Sorry for this chapter being shorter than the others. **

**Read and Review. **

**Remember! Reviews encourage me to write more chapters! No new reviews, most likely no new chapters! **

**BTW::: My Poll for W x Y's baby name, I may use the top two voted names. One for Y x W's baby name and the other for G x G's baby name. ^-^**


	5. Greta's Concern

**Disclaimer::: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**IMPORTANT****::: My Wolfram x Yuuri Poll is closed. I know I said it wouldn't till later but I have another poll to place. Sorry.**

**NEW POLL on profile. PLEASE vote! **

**::****Answering Reviews****:: **

**To **_**SonYukiGoku'sSister**_**:::; Uh…No. I don't plan on knocking up Conrad…I thought I'd leave that to Yozak…cause if I knocked up Conrad, I think Yozak would hurt me…plus…I'm a girl…so…IDK how I would…**

**lol**

**I know what you meant. Um…Not sure just yet. But knowing Yozak…it may just happen…**

**To **_**Princess Sin**_**:::; Uh…I know what cha mean but I don't chose whether or not Conrad conceives or not, that is up to Conrad himself and Yozak…**

**Also, Yeah, twins would be a little too much for Yuuri…but time will tell. **

**///~///~///**

**Gwendal isn't far enough along to know (I'm hoping for a girl!) and Yuuri…well, a few more weeks and we'll (I mean, the ppl of the story) find out. **

**_A/N_::: My 'Answering Reviews' and 'Corner of Randomness' will not be clumped together, one chap may had the AR and another may have the CoR, but not together in the same chapter…**

**SORRY! I'll shut up now! Sorry! Stop! Now! Damn! Sorry! Grr stop talking****-! **

**I'M DONE!**

**DAMNIT! **

**Blood: *Snaps scissors in my face and then turns to fans* **

**Me: *clasps hands over mouth***

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Murata walked down the halls of the temple, not thinking about anything really. Well, he has at times thought about Yuuri, his best friend, being pregnant.

He had searched the library for hours for material on the Mazoku Male Pregnancy, or, as he called it, Mmpreg. Dark brown eyes focused on nothing really.

Yuuri had been pregnant for four or fives mouths now but seemed like years and thankfully, Yuuri hadn't thrown a fit in the absence of Wolfram, which everyone was grateful for.

Now, thanks to Shinou eavesdropping, he knew Gwendal was pregnant and so, hopefully, the day that man is to throw a fit will never come.

What would happen next? Would someone else become pregnant? Wait…who was left?

Well, Conrad or Yozak…either one of them could become pregnant from the other since they were together, but would they try? Would they want a baby just yet?

Who else? Murata was sure there was no one else, at least males.

"What are you thinking about?" The voice didn't fully enter and scan in the young sages mind before he replied.

"About who else may be or get pregnant."

"Really?" Murata's eyes widened when the voice finally registered and his dark brown eyes widened behind his thin-framed glasses. He took a step to run but it was already too late.

Murata's wrist was caught, Shinou pulled on his wrist and Murata fell back towards him, turning to pull away but instead landed chest-to-chest with the Original King.

Dark brown, near-fear filled eyes met blazing, lust filled blue eyes, the taller man captured the others lips with his own.

Murata had a feeling, that his day and night had just gotten longer…

* * *

Greta sat on the floor of the nursery, by the crib, arranging large-12 inch wide across, five inch thick pillows around the floor of the crib.

There were many pillows, to many to count really. Along with the large pillows, there was small round, fluffy pillows scattered.

"You made all these pillows yourself?" Greta turned her head to see one of the maids walking in, admiring the room.

"Yep. All for my baby sister or brother." She chirped and smiled. Sangria smiled back, sitting on one of the sofa's.

"Really? What great work!" Sangria praised.

Greta's lashes lowered as she fluffed a pillow. "Princess?"

"I'm alright."

"Are you concerned about having a sibling?" Sangria asked, standing.

Greta stood, turning towards the woman but her head was turned away. "I do want a baby brother or sister, but I don't think I'm ready to give up my fathers…" She whispered, her hands playing with the hem of her blue shirt.

"Oh Princess." the maid did her best to comfort the girl but Greta looked up, happiness all over her.

"Besides, I still have them for a little while longer all to myself." She laughed. Heading to leave the room, She stopped and turned sideways, titling her head to look at the sad looking woman.

* * *

Cheri raced down the halls to Gwendal's room with her large green eyes sparkling. She ran past the three maids and they had to drop what they were holding to keep their skirts down.

"Lady Celi is faster than she looks!" Lasagna cried, half-giggling.

Sangria and Doria nodded and smiled nervously after the other woman. "She's just so excited and happy."

///-///-///

Cheri slowed her run to a walk as she made it to Gwendal, her eldest son's, room. There already was Gunter and Greta but no one else had been told.

"OH GWENDAL!" Cheri laughed as she wrapped her arms around her son. "I'm SO happy for you!"

"So? When are you going to tell everyone?" Greta asked, eyes shinning.

"When the baby is born…" Gwendal muttered as his mother pulled away.

"Gwendal! Don't be like that! This is a happy time!" Cheri said, green eyes on her son.

Gunter crossed his arms and shook his head. "You aren't happy."

"I am so." Gwendal retorted.

"Then tonight at diner we shall announce the happy news!" Gunter smiled at Cheri's idea.

"We will not." Gwendal stood.

Greta sat up from lying on the bed to look up at her uncle. "But Oji-san!"

"Gunter and I are not married." He said, his eye twitching.

Greta stood, hands on her hips, she was channeling Gisela again. "Neither is Papa Yuuri and Papa Wolfram!"

"True." Celi agreed.

"Yes. It is true. But Gunter and I are not even engaged."

Gunter looked about to cry.

"Then get to slapping each other." Greta huffed and Celi laughed.

Gwendal and Gunter gasped at how outspoken the young princess had become. "That is not how it works."

Greta turned from Cheri to look at her Uncle and Gunter, an innocent, confused look on her face. "It worked for Papa." She said, innocently enough.

Gwendal and Gunter looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

Yuuri collapsed onto the large bed in his room on his stomach, arms stretched above his head. He was tired and wanted nothing more to do than sleep the night and next day away.

"Yuuri?"

He grunted but didn't lift his head from the sheets, black eyes remained closed.

"Papa Yuuri."

He lifted his head and turned to see Greta, his daughter. "Sorry, I'm a bit tired. You wanted?" He said kindly, a warm smile on his face.

Greta smiled back and sat beside him on the bed. She knew she looked troubled, but she had to talk to him about it.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, sitting up fully, eyes and focus completely on Greta.

She shifted her brown eyes to her father without turning or lifting her head. "When the baby is born…" She stopped and lifted her head, fully looking at Yuuri. "Will you still want me as your child?"

Yuuri blinked, eyes widening. Shifting, he pulled her into a tight hug. "Of course I will! What would make you think differently?"

Greta felt tears come to her eyes and she buried her head and eyes in Yuuri's shoulder. "I don't know…I'm just afraid to loose you…and Wolfram…"

"Why would you loose me and Yuuri?"

Greta didn't look up but she turned her head to look over. Yuuri lifted his head as Wolfram walked over to the bed where they sat.

"Greta's worried we won't want her as our own when the baby is born." Yuuri whispered and Greta re-buried her eyes in Yuuri's shoulder.

Wolfram waited only a moment before he knelt down to be level with Greta and Yuuri. Placing a gentle hand on Greta's head, he said nothing untill she turned her head to look at him.

Titling his head to one side, his rare, but very real, smile graced his lips. "You are our daughter, and nothing and no one will never change that fact."

* * *

Yuuri gasped, Wolfram's emerald eyes wide, Greta had a smile on her face, Conrad was nearly pale, Gunter was standing, smiling happily, Cheri was smiling and clapping silently and Gwendal's eye twitched at the silence.

Greta looked around, the silence was just to much. "That's great!" Greta clapped happily.

Yuuri finally recovered and smiled, nodding is agreement with his daughter.

_Never would of guessed that Gwendal would ever bottom…_ Yuuri thought but for the sake of Gwendal's pride, said nothing.

"Have you picked out a name?" Yuuri asked, instead of what he was thinking.

"No." Gunter replied sadly as he sat down.

"Don't feel bad," Wolfram spoke up. "The wimp and I haven't even talked about a name either."

Yuuri gasped then pouted and Wolfram laughed softly. Greta smiled, she wasn't sad or upset over the matter anymore. Though she looked down again, she didn't realize she had an expression that would concern anyone untill she was spoken to.

"Greta? You all right?"

"What? Oh yeah." She laughed as she answered Conrad.

"So why the long face?" Cheri asked, smiling, believing she knew the reason.

The room was silent waiting for her to respond and she smiled mischievously, deciding answer honestly and get a laugh out of it.

"I want a baby too!" She cried and Yuuri and Wolfram paled like an in-extreme-shock anime character, Conrad's eyes were far bigger than normal and Gunter had nearly fainted.

She laughed so hard she thought she would become as blue as Wolfram's uniform. Once Yuuri recovered a little, he looked at Wolfram who looked back.

Greta smiled ever so innocently. "What? You all wanted an answer."

"Oh! I'm sure you'll be a mommy someday!" Cheri cried as she hugged the girl tightly.

"M-mother!" Wolfram half glared.

"OH! Calm down!" She exclaimed, light green eyes sparkling.

* * *

**A/N::: Ok, this isn't as chaotic or long as the other chapters but the things a wanna write aren't untill the next chapter. **

**Do **_**NOT**_** forget ****IMPORTANT****::: My Wolfram x Yuuri Poll is closed. I know I said it wouldn't till later but I have another poll to place. Sorry.**

**NEW POLL on profile. PLEASE vote! **

**Read & REVIEW**

**No reviews, no new chapters, Reviews encourage my writing. ^-^ **


	6. Fear is Fire's Fuel

**Disclaimer::: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**:::My Corner of Randomness:::**

********

(..)'(..)  
(='.'=) This is Bunny. Put him on your profile to help him achieve World  
(")_(") Domination and come join the Dark Side! We have cookies!

**Forget Cookies! The Dark side has Yaoi!!**

**:::This has been, My Corner of Randomness:::**

**WARNINGS****: Mpreg , Male X Male , slight course language , **

**Also, thank U chochowilliams 4 telling me about the 'Mouth' - 'Month' grammar mistake. I'll leave it though and blame the mistake on Murata, since that is part of his thoughts. **

**Murata: HAY! **

**Enjoy the story everyone! **

* * *

Yuuri lay on his back, the covers reaching up to his chin, black eyes open and unblinking. He was worried about telling his parents. It had been a near-death experience the first time, what would it be like the second time?

His mother would demand to know the name and gender but one; Wolfram and he hadn't talked about the name and they weren't sure of the gender of their child.

Yuuri winced when he felt a kick, not hard but it wasn't soft either. He shifted to his left side, the covers sliding down off his shoulders.

He shivered. That's right. He had taken a bath then had climbed into bed, forgetting to get dressed in his night-wear.

The baby kicked once again and Yuuri sucked in a harsh breath, eyes narrowing. He pouted as he mentally told his baby to stay still and stop acting like a brat. His child answered with a punch in the ribs and it actually hurt.

Yuuri sat up, arms wrapped around his ribs, eyes narrowed, blanket still over his waist. "You and Wolfram are very much alike."

"He is my child."

"How do you know our baby is a he?" Yuuri asked, looking up to look at Wolfram who had just returned from a two-hour long patrol.

"I don't. But I do want a boy. I just hope he isn't as much as a wimp as you." Wolfram smiled and Yuuri pouted and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Wolfram set his sword on the dresser and then turned to face his fiancé. "Yuuri, you are going to catch a cold if you don't get dressed."

Yuuri titled his head, then looked down at his body, gasping, his cheeks and face became bright red. He pulled the comforter up to his chin and threw himself to the bed, black eyes closed shut tightly.

Wolfram didn't move from his spot. He only watched his fiancé flail around trying to cover himself. The blonde prince waited untill Yuuri was on his back, covered by the blankets, eyes clasped shut, before he walked over.

He rested his hands on the sheets beside Yuuri's covered body, palms flat on the mattress. "Yuuri," he whispered, lifting his right hand to lift the blanket covering Yuuri's face.

The young king only held onto the sheet tighter. "I've seen you many times before." Wolfram continued, smiling down at Yuuri's now revealed face.

Yuuri opened one eye slowly, blushing ever so more red, as Wolfram's emerald eyes wondered over his now exposed chest. "Its still embarrassing!" Yuuri cried, trying to pull the covers back over his top half, when he couldn't pull it away from Wolfram grasp, the young king grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it.

Wolfram titled his head. "Why? Its just me…" Wolfram whispered, lifting the pillow to look into Yuuri's black, wide eyes.

Yuuri couldn't find the strength to turn his head away, he was too comfortable. "And that's why its so embarrassing…" Yuuri answered in a similar whisper.

* * *

"Gunter! Get back here you lazy lump!" Anissina snapped as she pulled a metal helmet with blue, yellow and red wires attached to the top, towards the man crawling away.

"I'm burnt out! Test someone else!"

"You impregnated my only other 'someone else'! So stop squirming and put this on!"

"I will not! Your inventions are Death in disguise!"

Crossing her arms after she set down the helmet she glared at Gunter who collapsed before he had reached the door.

"Oh you good-for-nothing man! What use are men!? They should just all be wiped out!" She huffed and shook her head.

"You won't really try to wipe all men out, right?"

Anissina looked up to see Greta, her brown eyes large with worry, leaning her head in the doorway. "Oh, uh…well. No. I wouldn't and won't. Sadly, we woman require them." She glared down at Gunter.

"Really? So Woman can't impregnate other woman?" Greta asked.

Anissina looked up from Gunter to Greta. "Um…Who is to know. Why don't we research it after I test my latest?"

Greta smiled nervously and then nodded.

Anissina nearly knocked Gunter out with the force she used to place Let-Me-See-Your-Inner-Most-Fears-Kun on his head.

She, dragging Greta with her, moved to be behind a clear shield and pressed the large yellow button on her remote.

Greta fell to the floor, covering her head, as nothing but bright white light flashed and then the stone walls caved in. Greta screamed, Anissina held the girl to the floor, protecting Greta with her own body.

After awhile that seemed like days, and after soft yet scary aftershocks, Greta lifted her head and turned slightly to look at the woman above her.

"You blew the wall clear off! And look! The ceiling is gone too!"

Anissina got up, helping Greta up, and looked around. "Well, I think this didn't do what is was supposed to do…"

Gunter lay on the stone floor among the rubble, with the helmet on, unconscious. "Oh, you think? What was your crazy things supposed to do?" Greta nearly snapped, but only because she had almost been killed by stone.

Anissina lifted the broken, tinted black, Let-Me-See-Your-Inner-Most-Fears-Kun from him and placed what was left of the thing on what was left of the table.

"Come Anissina. I wanna go searching for if woman and get woman pregnant."

"Why so curious?"

Greta stopped walking to turn back toward the other woman. "Dunno really." She whispered, honestly not knowing why it was so important.

* * *

Murata lay on his bed, on his stomach, with a thin blanket over him reaching his shoulders. He was too tried to get up and dress himself and had Shinou to blame.

"Why still sleeping?" Murata refused to answer him. He knew why and when Murata was able to move again, the original king would pay.

Instead of plotting revenge, Murata let his eyelids fall over his tired eyes, he took calming breaths and found himself on the verge of sleep.

"What was that…?"

Murata opened his eyes but couldn't move to look to Shinou. "What was What?" Murata whispered, truly to tired to talk but had to ask.

"Over at BPC, there is smoke coming up from the west wing."

Murata rolled his eyes the best he could at how the king addressed Blood Pledge Castle. "It is 'ably one of Anissina's…" his voice trailed off into a slur, he was falling asleep, his body and brain didn't have the energy to stay awake.

Shinou's ice blue eyes glided from the window to Murata's sleeping form. "Maybe I got a little too carried away with him…" He mused to himself, standing up to walk over to his sage.

Murata lay motionless on the bed, facing the wall-away from Shinou-, the only movement was his chest with each breath he took. Shinou brushed a few stands of hair from the boys forehead and sat on the edge of the bed.

The original king lay down beside the sleeping boy, wrapping one arm around the sages waist, pulling him close to his chest. "You used to be able to take more than that a long time ago…but then, you were older then."

* * *

One soldier's neck met a wooden training sword and he fell to the grass. Wolfram looked toward the sound of the explosion and then shook his head. _Anissina…what the hell are you doing?_

"Sir von Bielefeld?" One of Wolfram's soldiers questioned and Wolfram turned back to his men, emerald eyes narrowed.

"Come on!" He ordered and another soldier picked up his wooden sword…he fell within a few moments.

Wolfram let his sword drop to the grass and he crossed his arms over his chest. These men were pathetic. "I swear, you all are worthless." He muttered, but they all heard. "Twenty laps around the castle. Go."

"What!"

"You've got to be kidding!"

"This is ridicules!"

"But Sir!"

Wolfram listened to their complaints for a moment then pointed to the castle. "Move."

Groaning and moaning and snapping harsh words, they went.

Wolfram watched them walk slowly-very slowly-to the castle, in short, a snail half dead could of beaten them to the castle. He glared and took a deep breath, counting to ten as slowly as they walked.

He leaned down and picked up a wooden sword, turning it this way and that as he counted. "Nine." He said to himself. They weren't even half way there.

"Ten."

The soldiers felt something behind them and turned, two lions made from fire were charging towards them without hesitation. They made it to the wall of the castle in moments, all out of breath and huffing and puffing for air.

They turned when the lions disappeared and saw Wolfram smirking. "Run. Now."

**///~///**

"Don't you think that was a bit mean Wolf?" The emerald eyed prince turned to see his fiancé Yuuri, walking up to him.

"Don't care. They need to toughen up."

"I say they've gotten better than a few weeks before I came, don't you think?" Yuuri leaned down to pick two wooden swords up off the grass.

Wolfram turned to look at Yuuri, who was now picking up the wooden training swords, confused. "How would you know if they were as bad or better since then?"

Yuuri stopped from picking up the wooden swords and looked at Wolfram. "Dunno. Just a guess I guess."

Wolfram didn't believe that but decided it wasn't anything to worry about, and continued to watch his soldiers run almost lazily.

"Hay Wolf?"

"Yes?" Emerald eyes never looked away from his soldiers.

"How many laps can you run?"

"Around the castle?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes and answered in a sarcastic tone; "No, around Shin Makoku," Then in a normal tone but still a bit bratty "of course around the castle."

Wolfram then looked at Yuuri and slapped him upside the head. "Don't take that tone with me." He snapped and Yuuri rubbed his forehead.

"You're mean! and I'm pregnant! So stop hitting me!"

"one hundred."

"What?"

"That is how many laps."

"Wow, a lot more than what you first said."

"You asked me before?" Wolfram turned to look at Yuuri once again.

Yuuri smiled his smile and laughed. "Yeah. Long time ago though. You said thirty without breaking a sweat."

"I wasn't lying."

"I know. I never said you were." Yuuri nodded.

"When did you ask me?"

Yuuri blinked. "A long time ago."

"When exactly?"

Yuuri sighed and shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me."

* * *

"Yozak. Leave me alone."

"Why so mean?"

Conrad stood in the hall not doing anything really. He had been trying to escape Yozak but the man stuck to him like his own shadow.

Yozak continued to press the matter of wanting a baby, Conrad kept ignoring it completely and went about his day. Though with nothing left for him to do, he was doomed to deal with Yozak.

"Why do you keep avoiding this?"

"Yozak. My answer is no. Now, if you want a child so badly, either wait or find another."

Conrad turned on his heel and walked out of the hall to turn the corner, leaving a slightly hurt and confused Yozak behind.

"That was harsh."

* * *

Yuuri walked into the west wing where the explosion had been. Rubble and some smoke and dust were everywhere, he covered his mouth and stepped inside the destroyed room.

"Anissina…why is this always the end result of your inventing." Yuuri whispered to himself as he navigated himself though the wreckage.

Yuuri turned and found the table where the near broken Let-Me-See-Your-Inner-Most-Fears-Kun sat without a spark of life.

"What the- is this what cause all the trouble?" Yuuri asked to no one in particular and reached out a hand to touch the smooth top.

Nothing happened. So he picked the helmet up, turning it to look inside it. Wires, tons of them, wound throughout the thing.

Yuuri felt a painful stretching feeling behind his eyes and then the helmet flashed. A white light flashed from the helmet, a solid dot encircled the helmet, a thin circle forming around it and a straight line through the both and everything went white.

Both hands on the helmet, Yuuri's black eyes were large and shaking. The nightmare from before, of Wolfram's death, flashed into his mind, front and foremost on his mind.

"No…" his plea was soft, softer than a whisper.

Wolfram's pale body, lifeless eyes, "No…", limp hand, cold face and his weak voice. Yuuri felt tears falling from his eyes as it all replayed but felt like it had really happened.

"NO!" A tunnel of fire burst from Yuuri's feet, encircling him, he pushed the helmet away and it burst into flaming chunks as it hit the spin of fire.

Yuuri hugged himself, falling to his knees as the images were still in his mind. "No…No…Its not real…it isn't real…not real…" The fire kept flowing freely, fuelled by Yuuri's fear.

"What's going on?" That was Gwendal's voice.

"I don't know!" That was Gisela.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram.

Yuuri's eyes opened, the images invaded. He held his head and shook it, eyes clasping themselves shut once again.

"Yuuri! Calm down!"

"How is he doing this?"

"Fear fuels his fire! He thought something that upset or scared the baby! Now the baby is reacting and dealing with the new feelings the only way the child knows how!" Gisela explained, keeping her voice above the roaring sound of the fire and the sounds of stone hitting stone.

Wolfram ducked as a block of stone came sailing their way. "Damn it." He muttered.

"Yuuri! You have to calm down!"

Yuuri's eyes shot open as a painful kick knocked all the air from his lungs. The fire dimmed, Wolfram shook his head. Yuuri would destroy the castle if not stopped.

Slowly, he moved around the tunnel of fire untill he found a weak point where he could use his ability to manipulate the element to get to Yuuri.

Yuuri turned as Wolfram pulled him into a tight hug, "Yuuri! You have got to clam yourself!"

The young teen could only nodded as another kick on his ribs had him gasping for air, his black eyes shut tightly, his face pressed into Wolfram's shoulder.

* * *

"Why don't you wish to have Yozak's child? Or allow him to have yours?"

Conrad turned, more like spun, to face Blood, who was standing in the center of Conrad's room, his arms crossed, eyes half-shut, head titled up and to one side, regarding the other man.

"None of your concern."

"Hmm. With the way Yuuri had always spoken of you, you always seemed so kind, calm and collected. But now, at this time, when both of your brothers expecting, you are the complete opposite. Why is that?"

Conrad's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes. I can read your thoughts but I am not. These facts are written on your face as plan as day." Blood answered, his facial expression bored.

When Conrad didn't answer, Blood continued. "First, Yuuri being pregnant by Wolfram's hand is upsetting to you because both are dear to you, and you feel isolated from them both by that fact."

Blood stopped, waiting for the other to argue or agree or tell him to shut up, when nothing was said, he continued. "Second; Yuuri expecting makes you believe you and Yozak cannot have a child at this time because you both are required to protect Yuuri."

Conrad simply looked away from the other. "I assure you, Sir Weller, I am able to protect Yuuri myself without trouble."

"All that leaves is weather you'll do it or not." Conrad finished for him and Blood shifted, his head up and his eyes fully opened.

"Ah! Smarter than you let on." Blood hummed, smiling a near evil smile.

"That is why," Conrad answered slowly, "Why I cannot risk a child. His majesty has no one to protect him but me."

Blood shook his head. "Oh. I believe my suspicion is correct."

Conrad didn't say anything, only waited.

"You care for Yuuri more than your king and god-son, that is why you first told Yuuri to take back the slap he bestowed on Wolfram his first night, correct?"

"What?"

"At the point in time, You did not see Yuuri, but Julia."

"What?"

"Now, Sir Weller, I am reading your thoughts. You do love Yozak but you still haven't found the power in yourself to let the love you have for Yuuri-correction- Julia go."

Conrad opened his mouth to reply but Blood lifted a hand and spoke before he could. "No. Not love for Yuuri, but your love for Julia. Yes. That is the truth to you actions."

Conrad's eyes widened and he shook his head, opening his mouth to speak but Blood beat him to it once again.

"I don't care if you loved or love Julia, that is not the problem. Though this is. Because Yuuri and Julia are nearly one in the same, you feel compelled to do as Yuuri asks of you and you can't help but feel the same love you did for her as you do for him."

Blood let his arms fall to his sides. "I worked hard to get Yuuri to admit his love for Wolfram and I refuse to let you ruin all my work."

"I never planned to try to take Yuuri from Wolfram."

"No, but you are doing it subconsciously." Blood corrected. "You save and protect him any chance you get, you find ways to be near him, to be alone with him and all that time, you never see Yuuri, who you see is Julia. And because of this, you interfear with me and my plans and I simply cannot allow it."

"So. I have many options," Blood's voice was calm and relaxed, unrushed. "I could kill you, ending this problem, though I do believe you will be of use later on."

"Use? Later on? What are you planning?"

"My next choice is to alter all you thoughts and memories to where you never loved Julia, for she is the reason and your only reason you love Yuuri."

"Blood. What are you scheming?"

"My next choice is to put you under my control now and the problem is fixed and saving me the trouble of controlling you later on."

"What are you planning?"

"These are all exhalent options. All of which I will gain."

"Stop ignoring my questions."

"I can't tell you." Blood said simply enough, arms at his sides.

Conrad pulled his sword out. "Then I will make you."

Blood lifted a hand with a sly, if not evil, smirk on his face, pointing to Conrad.

"Careful. For the moment you try, is the moment Yuuri is to die."

* * *

**{**_**Read & Review**_**}**


	7. What a day

**Disclaimer****::: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Answering some Reviews { If I don't answer Ur review its because I don't have an answer, I am not ignoring U }:::**

**Chochowilliams**** :: Um…Ur talking about Conrad OR Yozak? But if Yozak and Conrad, yeah, IDK what they meant, oh wait…yeah, it isn't possible for half-demons to conceive…I have a feeling Anissina is going to but in… **

**SonYukiGoku'sSister**** :: Well, in all honesty…Idk what Blood was saying, he took control there. I think he just wanted to yell at Conrad, but I don't think Conrad is evil…but I don't know…really, I don't. **

**NatsumiMichiko**** :: At first, I didn't even know what Blood was planning, but I figured out Blood's plan! Which I'm glad cause I was a afraid I wouldn't figure it out and be stuck to pretend to 'forget' about it and leave U all hanging. **

**WARNINGS::: M x M , Mpreg , CHAPTER **_**RATED M**_** because of Shinou and Murata…nothing really graphic…**

* * *

"So why did Blood say those things? About you loving Heika because he has Julia's soul?"

"I don't know Yozak. Maybe I am just not Blood's favorite."

Yozak sighed and fall onto Conrad's bad lazily. "So what was is he said?"

"I thought I already told you…" Conrad answered, sitting up, the thin blankets falling to his waist, Yozak smiled and let his eyes roam over his lover.

"I meant, what he said when you asked him about his plan?" Conrad suddenly felt the burning of Yozak's eyes and pulled the blanket up to cover himself.

"I pulled my sword and he said; "The moment you try, is the moment Yuuri is to die." or something like that."

Yozak sat up, leaning on his hands behind him. "Perhaps he meant he and Heika's life are connected?"

"Could be…" Conrad wasn't looking at Yozak, his brown eyes were fixed to the floor, so he failed to noticed the man crawling towards him, by the time Yozak was hovering other Conrad's body, trapping him, Conrad noticed.

"Yozak! Get off!"

"Why?"

Conrad turned to climb off the bed but Yozak had other ideas. When Conrad turned Yozak pinned his chest to the mattress. Conrad's eyes widened and tried to turn to face his lover, but Yozak was stronger than he was.

"Yozak! Get off! I'm tired!"

"You just don't want to be heard." At that, the brown-eyed man blushed at least five different shades of red, if a cartoon, steam would have seeped from his ears.

* * *

"Hay, Wolf...?"

No answer.

Yuuri looked up from his desk, where mountains of doom (paper-work) lay, to look at the blonde at the table. Said table that was covered in books and papers and one of almost every flower in a vase.

They had decided to start planning the rest of their wedding, they had started, then when the nobles had forced them apart, all planning had been slammed to a halt.

At this moment, Wolfram was planning everything, since Yuri had papers to sign, but he commented and suggested or just stayed the hell away.

Wolfram had been in a bad mood since he had asked Yuuri about something for their wedding and apparently, Yuuri's answer had been very wrong.

"Wolf. You can't just keep ignoring me."

No answer.

Wolfram turned the page from one of the books he was reading out of. Well, looking at, since it was nothing by pictures and a little paragraph at the end of each picture. Yuuri was slightly relieved, if Wolfram was still looking at flowers, then he wasn't planning on calling off their wedding...

"You're still mad at me?"

No answer.

Yuuri stopped writing and set his pen down. He didn't remember what Wolfram had asked of him but he knew he had said something wrong to have, in result, Wolfram ignoring him.

Though, approaching Wolfram when he was angry and silent was a challenge, since when Wolfram acted like this, he was at his scariest and deadliest. Yuuri took a deep breath and stood, gathering whatever courage he had and he walked around his desk to stand behind the blonde prince.

"You're going to keep this up all day, aren't you?"

No answer.

"Wolfram! This is stupid!"

Wolfram snapped his book shut and let it drop to the table. "What? Our wedding?"

Yuuri blinked. Wolfram stood and turned to face Yuuri.

"What? Wait. No." Yuuri waved his arms around, eyes large, he was having trouble forming a sentence. Wolfram only glared and waited for an answer.

"WHAT!? NO!! I meant you ignoring me like a child who didn't get a toy they wanted!"

Wolfram lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh? I am a child? Yuuri, I am older than you."

"You sure don't act like it." Yuuri muttered but clearly, Wolfram heard him.

"Are you saying because I am supposedly acting like a child, you believe our wedding has become stupid?" Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest, emerald eyes narrowing.

"I'm not saying our wedding is stupid!" Yuuri defended.

"Right. You are not saying the wedding is,"

Yuuri winced when Wolfram stopped calling their wedding 'ours' and called it 'the'. "You are just saying tha I am."

the young king gasped, jaw dropping and he shook his head. "Stop twisting what I say!" Yuuri wined. "That's my job!"

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm the pregnant one! You shouldn't be this emotional!" Yuuri added in a mutter; "Damn, you're acting like my aunt does when she's mad."

"So I'm a woman now?"

Yuuri blinked. Wolfram left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"You did walk into that last one."

Yuuri turned to look at Blood. "I walked into them all and got killed. What is with Wolfram?"

"I dunno. Have you ever topped?"

Yuuri blinked, not understanding "We don't have bunk-beds here--", his cheeks turned red. "NO!"

"Then he isn't pregnant."

"Well of course not!" Yuuri shot back.

"Perhaps it was the answer you gave him this morning." Blood offered, sitting on Yuuri's desk.

Yuuri blinked and titled his head. "I don't even remember what he asked or what I answered."

Blood sighed heavily. "I swear, at this rate, I'll always be around."

"What?"

"Wolfram asked you if you were bringing your parents and brother Shori here for the wedding and you answered 'no'." Blood answered, ignoring Yuuri's 'what' question.

Yuuri titled his head and thought back. "Now I remember! But he asked if I would bring them here, he didn't say for what! I thought he meant right now! Y'know, to tell them about the baby!"

Blood rolled his eyes, then, when Yuuri turned to face the door, his dark green eyes fell to Yuuri's near flat stomach. Eyes narrowing slowly, deep in thought.

"Blood?"

He jerked his head up, looking into Yuuri's black eyes. "Hmm?"

"You OK? You've been acting kinda…different lately."

"I'm fine Yuuri. Honest. Nothing is happening for you to worry about."

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself and shook his head. He turned, heading for the door, most likely find the very blonde who was furious with him.

Blood's eyes narrowed and shook his head. "I'm getting tired. Be born already."

* * *

Murata rolled over to his side and groaned, his lower body hurt, he turned to his stomach to lessen the pain in _that_ area. "Shinou…damn you…"

"Why is that?"

"What were your trying to do?" Murata pushed his bare upper body up, turning his head to glare at his lover...tormentor really. The blonde lifted an eyebrow, not understanding why the young teen got so upset after each time they had made love.

"Do I have to have a hidden agenda every time I make love to you?"

"Because it's you? Yes." Murata muttered, lowering himself back onto his bed, closing his eyes as a sharp pain raced up his spine. It felt as if a sharp knife had been pushed into him, his hands fisted in the bed sheets.

"If you weren't already dead, I'd kill you…" He nearly shouted, turning his head into the pillows.

"I apologize my sage. But may I remind you, you had been very impatient, You would not allow me to prepare you…, so not all the blame can fall onto me."

Murata blushed at the memory. Shinou was right, that was what had happened, so it was really Murata's own fault, but…"It's your fault for listening to me!" He shot back.

Shinou sighed and moved to sit on the bed beside the young teen. He moved a hand to touch the teen's back but Murata tried squirming away, then winced in pain as tears formed behind his eyes. "Don't touch me!"

Murata didn't look at the man as Shinou stood, Murata was expecting for him to leave but he heard draws opening and closing, the Shinou's shadow fell back over him.

The young teen turned to look at the man but with each movement, the sharp, burning feeling raced up his body so he stopped moving altogether.

Murata faced the wall, eyes closed lightly. He heard a soft _click_ sound and then the blanket was pulled away from him, reviling his naked backside to Shinou.

"I said, Don't touch m-!" dark brown eyes widened as something cold and soft touched his hole. "Sh-Shinou!"

"This will sooth the pain." The whisper was soft and comforting. Murata clasped his eyes shut as the nearly ice cold cream was probed into his hole by Shinou's finger.

Murata felt his cheeks redden and his body heated. He pushed his hands under his pillow and buried his face into the white fluff. A soft moan escaped his lips as he spread his legs wider, "Feel better?"

Shinou's only reply was a breathy moan followed by a quick nod.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Conrad asked, sitting in a large chair in Anissina's lab.

Yozak shrugged and kept looking out the window. "I don't know. Anissina asked for us to come so we did. Would you stop asking questions?"

Conrad crossed his arms and shook his head, a smile on his face. "As long as we don't blow up, I'm fine with whatever we were called to do."

"Have you thought about what I asked?"

"I have."

"And?"

"Yozak. We are both Half-mazoku, there is no way for us to have a child." Conrad said, regretful but it was the truth.

"_NOT_ for long!" Both men winced and looked towards the door.

Anissina stood in the door-way, then slammed the door shut and walked over to the chair Conrad was sitting in. "With my new invention, you being half should no longer be a problem!"

"What?!" Conrad, for the first time Yozak had seen, freaked. Conrad attempted to get up but Anissina wrapped a rope around the chair and Conrad. "Stay still!"

"Anissina…you don't really believe this machine will get Captain to conceive, Do you?" Yozak questioned and the woman laughed.

"No! You will have to do that, But this will trick his body into believing he is fully Mazoku, therefore, allowing him to have your child!"

"Says who?"

"Blood and I invented this! And he enabled His Majesty to conceive!"

Conrad _'eep'ed_ and tried to wiggle out of the death trap he was in. "I said to stop moving!"

"And what? Allow you to blow his head off?" Yozak countered.

Anissina rolled her eyes and stuck a few wires to Conrad's forehead and then turned her invention on. Yozak covered his eyes with his hands, looking though his fingers and Conrad closed his eyes tightly, Anissina though, her blue eyes were wide and dancing.

Light washed over everything, Yozak closed his eyes. As the light appeared, Conrad felt a sharp heat that started at his head and moved slowly throughout his body, it didn't hurt, not badly anyway…

* * *

"Wolfram!"

The blonde and his soldiers stopped from training to look at their king approaching. Wolfram didn't answer the king, simply told his men to continue and they left to another part of the field, wanting to give the two privacy.

Wolfram began to walk away from Yuuri who hadn't yet reached the blonde. "Oh come on Wolf! Just listen to me!"

The young Mazoku kept walking without a word. "Wolfram! As your king I'm telling you to stop!" Glaring, Wolfram did as he was told by his king and stopped.

Yuuri finally caught up to his fiancé and hugged the boy from behind, resting his cheek on Wolfram's shoulder. "When you asked about my family coming here, I didn't know you meant for our wedding, I had thought you meant for telling them about our baby."

"Idiot." Wolfram muttered, Yuuri tightened his arms around Wolfram's waist and smiled. "So are you still mad or have you forgiven me?"

The blonde turned his head, closed his eyes, and sighed, opening his eyes once again. "Wimp! You think that just by apologizing I won't be mad any longer!?!"

"Not a wimp. and Yes?" Yuuri whispered, not knowing anything else to say. He felt their baby kick and, Yuuri was pressed against Wolfram tightly, which meant Wolfram would have felt the kick.

Wolfram turned, hugging Yuuri to him. "Yes, yes you are." Yuuri pouted and pushed at Wolfram's chest, but the blonde didn't move. "Our baby seems strong, with how hard he's kicking."

Giving up, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's neck. "He could very well be a she."

"I say our child is a boy."

"I say our child is…" Yuuri trailed off. Wolfram lifted an eyebrow even though Yuuri couldn't see it. "I don't know…, Wolf…?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to name him?"

"Or her." Wolfram added with a smile.

"Wolfram!" The blonde laughed, Yuuri pulled back to look at the prince.

Wolfram titled his head and thought. "I like the name Micah." Wolfram blinked and looked back down at his lover.

"Micah?" Yuuri nodded. "It is a boy and girl name."

"I like Kei."

"Kei?" Yuuri repeated. "But Micah is a cuter name!"

"Its our dragon fight all over again." Wolfram muttered and Yuuri laughed.

* * *

The stone door leading to the cells below ground puffed out and then returned flat. A growling, hissing sound could be heard and Gwendal's eye twitched. "Gunter…go get our insane scientist…_now_!"

Gunter sped off down the hall (he looked like the road-runner) and up the stairs to find Anissina. Whatever was behind the stone door, it didn't sound happy or human.

The thing charged at the door once again and this time, when the stone door puffed out, flame could be seen escaping from the edges.

The snarling grew louder and the slamming of the door grew more constant, teeth clashing together could be heard very clearly. Gwendal pulled out his sword, getting ready to fight whatever might break out from behind the door.

"Gwendal! You put that sword away right now young man!" Cheri yelled, walking down the hall towards her eldest son.

"Mother." He began.

"Don't say it like that! You're pregnant and cannot be fighting or doing anything dangerous!" She scolded him, waving a finger in front of his face, a good scolding frown on her face.

Gwendal sighed and placed his sword back in it's place. Cheri's smile replaced her frown and she hugged him, only to pull away and look at the door when it puffed up. Flame spewing from the sides.

"Wolfie mad?"

"Not funny Mother." Both turned to see Wolfram, with a giggling Yuuri, heading towards them.

"Yuuri Heika seems to think it was funny." She smiled at her youngest son and his lover.

"First. It is another invent-…creation…by Anissina. And Second, he's been giggling like that for awhile now. I'm starting to believe he has lost all sanity."

The three looked to the door as the creature rammed it once again, Yuuri was still laughing so he didn't care or look.

"What is all the panic?" Anissina called, running towards them.

All pointed to the door and Anissina screamed in surprise and ran to the door, pushing it so to keep it closed. "NO! You stay in there! Bad beast! Stay!"

"Anissina?" Gwendal asked, his right eye twitching. She half turned, hands still pushing on the door, and smiled weakly.

"Well…Remember when you lost your cat and I said I didn't know? Well…I lied."

The door caved and Anissina flew back, being caught by Gwendal and Cheri. Wolfram pulled his sword out and stood in front of Yuuri. As the dust cleared, a very large, larger than any dog, dark gray animal - cat - stood on all four paws.

Glowing eyes, Irises bright yellow, pupils bright orange. Fangs were about three inches long and quite think, the animal was growling and hissing.

It's long claws digging into the stone floor, its long, longer than a yard, tail whipping around, creating a breeze. Its fur was long and looked very soft.

Yuuri stood behind Wolfram, his hands on the blondes shoulders, he was still giggling, "Yuuri, stop laughing already." Wolfram ordered but Yuuri still didn't stop. "Cute! Can I pet him?" Yuuri giggled and Wolfram smacked him upside the head.

"Oh great." Gwendal muttered as the cat jumped, landing on the other side of Wolfram and Yuuri, its tail wrapped around Yuuri's chest and pulled him away.

The idiot kept laughing, but was trying to get away. "Yuuri!"

"Heika!" Cheri and Anissina yelled, standing up and running after the run-away cat and king, Wolfram and Gwendal following.

The cat made it outside and the sunlight invaded Yuuri's eyes. "So bright!" He giggled louder, a wide grin on his lips. "Just like Wolf's hair..." he added, opening on eye to look at the bright day.

Yuuri kicked his feet back and forth in the air almost wildly, he didn't have anything else to do, he was in the air being held up by a large cats tail, nothing really for him to do.

As the cat ran, it jumped over bushes and people, growling and swatting away anyone who tried to fight it, which were a few guards and some of the soldiers.

Yuuri was still giggling, though he knew he shouldn't be, he just couldn't control it. Lowering his arms to wrap around his stomach, he yelled between giggling breaths at the cat to put him down, but that didn't work.

Where was his Maou mode when he needed it most?

Wide, yellow-orange eyes looked around frantically, then spotted the gate leading beyond the Castle. "Put me down you stupid cat!" It was supposed to be yelled, but Yuuri had laughed it out.

Yuuri gasped, all the air falling from his lungs at a kick right on his rib bone. The kick was swift and fluid, he hadn't even known the baby had moved, Yuuri felt his eyes slid to the inner corner of his eye-sockets. He was beginning to feel dizzy and his stomach jerked painfully.

_I can't be ready to give birth, _another giggle escaped his lips._ I'm only on my seventh mouth…right?_ another kick and Yuuri nearly threw up but shook his head, voices were buzzing in his ears, everyone was blurry and out of focus.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around his stomach more tightly and took a breath, though it only made him even dizzier. _Blood…what's happening?_

_That cat saw that you have a tremendous amount of life-force…_

_Meaning?_

_That cat is taking your life-force for its own. _

Yuuri shook his head as his baby's foot met his rib bone once again. "Itai…" _That hurt…_

"Heika!"

Yuuri lifted his head, his vision had cleared a bit. He could see he was high up, so high if he were to fall, he'd go splat and go every-which-way. He saw Conrad and Gwendal along with many guards and soldiers on one half of the cats encirclement, and Wolfram and Gunter with Yozak along with many other guards and soldiers on the other half.

He couldn't answer, he couldn't speak. He felt too tired. The people below began to blur, like a painting ruined by water and he shook his head again but he couldn't re-clear his head.

He let his eyes fall closed slowly, too tired to keep them open.

His eyes snapped open of their own accord, his sight flooded with an orange-red color, like flame, then he felt the heat. It started in his stomach, then flared to every part of his body. He heard the cat hiss and felt fire swirl around him.

Air rushed past him untill he suddenly stopped, in the air. He didn't need to turn his head to know what stopped him. Wings made from orange fire had formed from his back, they were long and spread wide, slowly, they curved inward to cocoon around him.

He felt his body being lowered slowly, gently to the ground. Was this all the baby's doing? Does his baby have this much power?

Yuuri felt his knees touch the ground and sat there on his knees, his feet tucked beneath him, his hands in front of him. The flame-wings dissipated slowly, but the red-orange glow never left his sight.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram called, Yuuri turned his head and heard the gasped from everyone at the sight of his eyes. Yuuri turned his head towards the cat, it had lifted a paw, that was now rushing towards him.

A blue circle formed around Yuuri on the ground, it spun and then lifted from the ground, Yuuri's hair was lifted from his forehead as the flame swirled around his body, forming an arrow made of blue fire, just in time to pierce the giant cats paw.

Roaring, the cat fled. No one followed though, to amazed by Yuuri. "Heika! How amazing!" Gunter praised, eyes watering and many of the people that worked and resided in the castle cheered.

Yuuri's eyes returned to normal slowly, he blinked.

Yuuri hadn't gotten to his feet, but he turned to look at Wolfram, who was directly behind Yuuri and standing in front of Conrad, Cheri, Gunter, Gwendal and Yozak.

"That wasn't me." Yuuri's voice was a small, child like whisper, though all the cheering stopped.

"Heika?" Conrad asked.

"I didn't do any of that." Yuuri whispered again, louder this time, he sounded shaken and scared, almost on the verge of tears. He sounded like he had when he couldn't get back to earth for the first time.

"Then who, Heika?" Cheri asked, looking towards Wolfram who shook his head. Saying he couldn't summon that much fire, let alone make it appear as if Yuuri had summoned it.

Yuuri looked down to his stomach with shaking eyes, without a sound. Though he knew he didn't have to speak, for all the gasps told him everyone understood.

The child growing within him had more Maryoku then he himself did.

* * *

**A/N::: Chaos, panic, and disorder. My work here is done.**

**Read and **_**Review**_


	8. Fighting again?

**{ **_**Disclaimer**_**::: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou }**

**munch007**** :::; I am really glad you like my story, this (Accepting Love) is my first story ppl have actually asked for a sequel (Castle Chaos)…Blood being the baby…? Hmm…dunno…that would be a surprising twist…time will tell. **

**jspgnh1234**** :::; It is scary, guess that is why Yuuri was so shaken…In my opinion I say Yuuri is the mama since he is the one the child is within lol**

**Chew it Over with Twix**** :::; I'm glad you love my story sooo much…just don't get married to it, K? jkjk ^-^**

**NatsumiMichiko**** :::; True. The baby will be very powerful…but that's not always a good thing…lol oh, and as for Murata and Shinou…? Um…I do wonder…**

**Come-and-Gone**** :::; I don't see why ½ Mazoku males can't have children either, I'm looking into it, really, with **_NO _**help from Murata *Glares at the sage* *Murata blinks, acting innocently.* Yep, poor Yuu-Chan, no matter what, Wolfie will forever be twisting his words and use them against the poor young king.**

**chochowilliams**** :::; I wouldn't trust Anissina either! lol and yeah, I guess the child will be…^-^**

* * *

Gwendal sat at his desk signing the papers Yuuri had left undone. He didn't want to do the paper work, but with his mother and Gunter on lock-down duty, there wasn't anything else for him to do.

Since he was now pregnant, he wasn't aloud to have his sword, because if he did, he would try to go train along side Conrad, which both Gunter and Celi, had told him was completely out.

Every other so minute Gunter or Cheri or Greta would come to check on him and make sure he wasn't doing anything that would hurt him or his baby.

His mother had even begun working on another nursery for a baby that wasn't even far enough along to even kick. He had been asked many questions about what color and he had ignored them all.

He wasn't cut out for this. He wasn't meant to be a 'mother', Gunter was more suited to bare. Gwendal sighed and shook his head slowly.

Gunter had been in here over an hour or so ago saying something about wanting their child to be a little girl, he would be happy with a boy but wanted a girl, Gwendal had tuned him out after that.

Gwendal took in a deep breath, his life was becoming far to chaotic for his liking. First, his baby brother and his king conceive, and that resulted in many horrible events which cased his blood pressure to rise, then now, he becomes pregnant by Gunter's hand and that annoys him like no other.

"Damn…why did I ever let him top?"

"Uncle?"

Gwendal snapped his head up, a bright blush across his nose, to see Greta standing in the doorway with a wide smile on her face. "Mama Cheri told me to come check on you. How are you doing?"

Gwendal shook his head, wondering if she had heard him or not. "Uncle. I'm worried about you…"

"Why is that?" He asked, sighing.

"Well, Your face is red. And, you've been staying away from Gunter for a few days and you're looking more grumpy, remember? Papa Yuuri was apart from Papa Wolfram and then he…"

"I'm fine. That won't happen."

"You sure?"

"Goodbye Greta." She smiled and nodded, leaving the room slowly, shutting the door softly.

His right eye twitched and he stopped his writing, looking up from his desk to the closed door of the office, he stood, hands on the desk.

"Gunter! Leave!" He heard a thump, which meant Gunter had fallen over in surprise, since the man thought he was a such good sneak, which he wasn't.

After a moment, Gwendal took his seat and closed his eyes. He really shouldn't be this tired this early in his pregnancy…should he?

Well, Yuuri had been, but he was only half-demon, so maybe he was affected differently, then again…half can't conceive, only reason Yuuri did was because of Blood…,

Gwendal let his head fall to the desk and he kicked the desk with his foot, he was becoming frustrated, but he didn't want to see Gunter…he was to upset with the dramatic man.

* * *

Conrad lay in bed, his head still hurt from Anissina's crazy invention. He lay on his side, facing the room, his back to the wall.

The curtains covered his windows, blocking out the light, it hurt his eyes. He hadn't gotten out of bed all day, he had awoken around four AM but had refused to get up. No one had come to look for him, or maybe they had, he had fallen back asleep a few times.

"Captain?" Conrad turned his head into his pillow and grunted, meaning for Yozak to leave but the man just shook his head and walked to the man on the bed.

"Why so down?"

"I'm still in pain from Anissina's invention."

Yozak titled his head and sat down on the bed slowly. "That was a week ago."

"I know!" Conrad lifted his head to train angry brown eyes to the man beside him. "That's what I don't get!" Wincing from the pain of the headache, he let his head fall back to his pillow.

"Come on." Yozak stood, reaching to pull the other to his feet.

"What? No! Where?"

Yozak swallowed a laugh but Conrad smacked him anyway. "And that will not count as a proposal."

Rolling his blue eyes, Yozak laughed. "I'm taking you to Gisela, since you are in pain."

"I do not need a doctor. I need you to get the hell away from me."

"Don't blame me. I didn't stick wires to your head." Yozak defended, dropping Conrad's wrist, and crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, but you didn't stop Anissina." Conrad shot back, lifting his head to look at the man with a glare in his brown eyes. "All because of this stupid wanting of a child. You should know that I cannot and neither are you able to bare a child. Nothing will ever change that."

"Well." Yozak said, stepping away from Conrad. "Sorry for wanting a child with you." Turning, he opened the wooden door and left the room after that, saying nothing else. The hurt clear in his eyes, face and voice.

"Yozak…" Conrad knew his mistake and look down to his pillow, feeling horrible about what he had said.

* * *

Yuuri sat on the bed in Gisela's office, his eyes on his near flat stomach. The event from the week before replayed in his head, the wings of fire, the strange glow of his eyes, the blue fire. Blinking, Yuuri sucked in a deep breath. He couldn't believe his baby would have that much power.

_Blood…?_

No answer. Was he sleeping? Busy? Ignoring him? No. He always answered.

_Blood? Are you there?_

_Yes. What is it?_

_My baby…that power…_

_I do not know. Though I do agree, your son is very powerful. _

_Why do you and Wolfram both say my child is a boy?_

_Are you wanting a girl?_

_I don't mind which gender my baby is…_

_Then why does it matter?_

_Never mind._

"Heika?" Gisela's voice was soft and calming, tender even. She pulled the white curtain back to walk into the small space where the bed Yuuri was currently sitting on and a single chair was.

"Y-yes?" Yuuri answered, more like stammered, as he turned his head to look at the green-haired woman.

"Well, you and your baby are perfectly well. In perfect health."

Yuuri sighed in relief, his black eyes closing.

"And, I have more happy news."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Would you like to know the gender of the baby?"

Yuuri's eyes opened wide, well, he was far enough along, seven months along, so it wasn't as if it should of surprised him that they could find out.

He nodded, he could tell Wolfram when he came back from training.

* * *

Murata stood in the large library, hands on his hips, his head titled up, looking at the tall book shelf. He didn't remember why he was in the Hall of Books, but he knew he had come for a reason, now if only he could remember said reason.

He saw a book on a high shelf he couldn't reach. He placed one foot on the second shelf and his hand on the fifth, he reached his other hand up further, to the ninth shelf, he grabbed the book just as the second shelf snapped beneath his foot, then the fifth shelf snapped and he fell.

All books from shelf two, five and nine fell onto and around him. He lay on his back, looking up, his black eye widened as many books came his way, as if in slow motion. He rolled over quickly so his face wouldn't be hit.

"Itai…that hurt…" He muttered to himself as he pushed himself to his knees. "Old faulty book cases." He grumbled as he stood, the book he had wanted now lost on the sea of books gravity had bestowed upon him.

"Oh, come on!" He gasped, eyes wide, glasses falling to the tip of his nose.

"Geika?!" Two women with swords ran into the Hall of Books, looking around for what had caused the sage stress.

"Ah, it's alright!" Murata said, smiling like an idiot. "Just an avalanche of books."

The women sighed, closing their eyes and shook their heads. Opening their eyes, they lifted their heads to look at Murata, smiling at him. "We will leave you to your reading."

Murata kept his smile on his face untill they left then sighed and did a face plant to the pile, mountain, of books. "Itai…" He said a moment after he hit the books. "That was not smart of me…"

* * *

Yuuri was tired and all he wanted was some sleep. When he walked into his room, He saw Wolfram was already there.

The blonde was still dressed in his blue uniform, he was standing by the bed with clothes all around but he wasn't changing, instead, he was packing…two bags if Yuuri's mind could still perform simple math correctly.

"Hay Wolf." Yuuri greeted, kind of mumbled really, as he walked to Wolfram and sat beside said bags and clothes being packed.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, "I thought you had paperwork to sign."

Yuuri nodded, helping Wolfram by folding a pair of pants. "I did. But I stopped a few hours ago to go see Gisela."

Wolfram stopped packing, moving to stand in front of the young king. "Why? Are you sick?" Wolfram placed a hand on Yuuri's forehead gently, feeling for a temperature.

Yuuri smiled tiredly. "No no. I'm not sick. I do feel really tired though." He yawned the final sentence. "But that isn't why I went. I had wanted to check on the baby. I didn't know if using all that power hurt him or not."

"Or her."

Yuuri smiled his goofy grin and shook his head. "Nope. Gisela confirmed. It's a boy." Instead of looking happy, emerald eyes narrowed. Yuuri blinked then lifted his shoulder untill they were almost at his ears.

He, in some part of his mind, had known the blonde would have re-acted this way, but Yuuri had told himself differently.

Yuuri then crawled away the best he could, he was doing the 'crab-walk' but he was tired so he looked like a ridicules drunk, his black eyes large and playfully afraid.

"Why so unhappy?" He asked, stilling when his ankle was captured by Wolfram's hand.

"Why didn't you come tell me sooner? Or better yet, wait untill I could have been there to hear the news with you?"

Yuuri looked confused and apologetic at the same time. "Wolf…I'm sorry…You were busy and I didn't want to interrupt…I didn't think you'd be mad…" Yuuri looked down, the last sentence said almost silently, but the blonde had heard.

Yuuri let his black eyes fall to the side, looking away from Wolfram. "I'm sorry." He wasn't doing anything right these days of late.

"I'm sorry." Yuuri murmured again almost sadly and crawled off the bed, wanting to leave the room, he did have paper work he could go do.

Wolfram sighed and reached Yuuri before said person reached the door. Wrapping his arms around the other, he rested his cheek on top of Yuuri's head.

"You've gotten taller than me again." Yuuri's words were small, soft, whispers. The last word even slurred a little. The longer he stood, the more tired he became.

Wolfram blinked and pulled back, he was taller than Yuuri, wasn't the first time, but Yuuri had gotten taller a while ago, he smiled as Yuuri turned, still looking a bit sad. "I haven't been doing much of anything right these days."

"What?" Wolfram asked, tilting his head.

"I told my parents about our child without you there, I found out the gender of our baby without you there, I didn't pay enough attention to your question about bringing my parents for our wedding, making you mad and believing I didn't care," Yuuri looked away from Wolfram's emerald eyes. "I just can't do anything without making you upset..."

The tears in Yuuri's voice were clear. Wolfram waited a moment, sure enough, he had been right, Yuuri broke into a fit of tears.

Pulling the boy back into his arms, Yuuri continued, though of course, Wolfram understood why. "Yuuri," Wolfram didn't know what to say, so he let his hand stoke Yuuri's head softly. "I'm not upset with you. I was, but you didn't do anything wrong."

Yuuri seemed to take the comfort as his tears lessened, but didn't stop. "You emotional is very different, I'm used to you always being or acting happy," Smiling, then added in a small voice but made sure Yuuri could hear, "or acting like a dork."

This comment earned Wolfram a thump on the chest, but it also got Yuuri's crying fit to end, he lifted his eyes ringed red from crying to look into emerald eyes. "At least you didn't say wimp."

Wolfram blinked, suppressing a laugh the best he could and thought back. Shrugging, Wolfram answered with a smile. "Dork, wimp, you are both."

"Not a wimp!" Yuuri wined but he was smiling, his black eyes sliding to the bed. "Why are you packing? Are you going somewhere?"

Wolfram nodded. "Why two bags?"

"Yuuri. You and I are going to go visit your parents, you said we are going to tell them."

Yuuri turned his head to look up at Wolfram again. Oh. That's right. Blood had taken his families memories of him telling them about the baby, Yuuri pouted and sighed heavily. He hadn't thought about how to tell them, last time hadn't gone well.

"Hay, Wolf?"

Wolfram had returned to the bed to finish packing. "Yuuri?"

"My mom is going to want to know our baby name."

Wolfram placed a few folded shirts in one bag and titled his head towards Yuuri. "I said I like Kei."

Yuuri pouted. "But Micah is a cuter name."

"Yuuri…"

"Don't say my name like that."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow and looked at Yuuri, his emerald eyes never once blinking. "My mother agrees with you Yuuri, so why don't we see what your mother thinks and decided that way?"

Yuuri thought for a moment, titling his head up. "What if she agrees with you?" He lowered his head to look at his soon-to-husband.

"That would be a problem." Wolfram answered with a sigh, setting the two bags down on the floor once all packed. "How about Greta breaks the tie should there be one?"

Before Yuuri could answer; "What tie am I breaking?" Both boys turned to see their daughter, smiling in the doorway.

Yuuri smiled back at her. "Which name for your baby brother is best? Micah or Kei?" Wolfram asked, sitting on the bed as Greta skipped over.

Sitting on the bed, she kicked her feet back and forth in thought. "Personally, I like them both. But if I have to pick only one…I think Micah is really cute."

Wolfram sighed and fell onto his back. "What is it with the two of you and cute things?" Wolfram blinked and saw Yuuri's face above his own. Yuuri sat at Wolfram's head, smiling. "Dunno. But I guess that's just another reason I love you."

Wolfram blushed, Greta giggled and Yuuri placed a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

* * *

**A/N::: I know it is short but I don't have anything else for this chapter. ( Sorry this chap. Isn't chaotic like the others. )**

**Also, I understand the poll results had Kei winning and Micah in close second, so I'm letting the characters have a say too. I personally like Micah but only because I've already planned the look of him and I say Micah fits best. lol**

**Read and _Review _**

**If U don't review, no new chapters. If you think my story is getting slow or boring, REVIEW and let me know! lol**


	9. Where?

**Disclaimer::: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou…**

**:::_Answering Reviews_:::**

**chochowilliams**** :::; ^-^ I'm glad you liked the Murata scene, but to be honest, I just didn't have a reason for him to be there at that time so I said he forgot…lol **

**NatsumiMichiko**** :::; Yep. The ending was fluffy…didn't notice till U said something about it though, ^-^ and I feel bad for Gwendal too…though it is his own fault…kinda…**

**Miyuki Meiru**** :::; I know right? I like Micah better than Kei but its Wolfie and Yuu-Chan's choice…lol **

**jspgnh1234**** :::; I think you're the biggest fan of this fanfic, including AL, lol which is a good thing, and I'm glad my story isn't getting slow or boring. **

**Yurataki**** :::; I take it you haven't read the fic, Accepting Love, but that's OK. lol **

**I'll explain. **

**Mazoku males are pregnant for more than nine months, they are for all twelve months, only in the final two months (some times in the last month) will the male's stomach get bigger, I don't know why the males are so thin through-out the pregnancy, they just are. lol ^-^**

* * *

_**{ Set one week (almost a month) after events of chap. 8 }**_

Yuuri and Murata sat on the banks of a river near Blood Pledge Castle, it was about thirty minutes from lunch-time and they were only ten minutes away. Though neither wanted to move, both comfortable just sitting on the edge of the bank with their feet in the cool, slow flowing water.

The sun was high but their eyes were shielded from the bright light by the canopy of full green-leaved trees above their heads, the wind was gentle and warm, a cooling effect cast over the two teens.

Murata sat under a tree that was close enough to the river to where he could still have his feet in the water, his back up against the trunk, his eyes shut, his glasses in his hand by his side.

Yuuri sat a good arms length away from his friend, who appeared to be sleeping. Yuuri was tired too, but he didn't want to fall asleep, even though the combined feeling of the warm spring breeze and the cool river was so comfortable and calming.

"Oi, Shibuya?" Murata's voice was soft, tired even, as if he had just woken up from a nights sleep.

Yuuri leaned back on his hands, turning his head to look a Murata. "Yeah?"

"I haven't seen Blood around…where is he?"

Yuuri blinked and turned back to stare at the river, his hands still behind him. Where was Blood? He hadn't talked to or seen the other for weeks, not since just before the giant cat event.

_Blood…?_

No answer. Where could he be? Was he resting inside him? Yuuri sighed and turned to look at his friend. "I don't know. I haven't seen him in weeks."

"Have you talked to him?" Murata's voice was low, as if thinking up a reason.

Yuuri shook his head in answer and Murata turned his eyes to the tree branches above him. The leaves swayed as the cool breeze blew by gently, sparkling diamond-like dots of sunlight shone between the branches and leaves.

"I wonder where he is…or what he is up too…"

Yuuri turned and glared at his friend. "Blood isn't becoming Soushu again." Yuuri's voice was sharp and commanding, determination to convince Murata of it in his black eyes.

Rolling his head, Murata saw Yuuri's determination. "Yuuri…" rolling his head back to look up, "You do trust far to easily."

"Murata. I would know if he was becoming like he was. I would feel it." Yuuri said, his tone softer.

Murata smiled, not a happy smile, a smile that was laughing at one's stupidity. "I assume Blood told you that…"

Yuuri nodded with confidence, his black eyes narrowed, his mouth in a near tight line. Murata's pity smile never left his face as he shook his head.

Sighing, "Well," Standing, he placed his glasses back on his face and smiled the real, friendly smile he normally wore. Picking up his shoes, he offered Yuuri a hand. "We should head back."

* * *

_**{ Set four weeks (a mouth) after events of (Chap. 7) scene above }**_

Murata sat beside the avalanche of books he had yet to clean up, he was trying to find that one book that had been the cause of his headache, many of the girls had offered to clean it up weeks ago but he had told them to leave it be, now, he wished he hadn't said that.

He picked up an arm full of books and dropped them onto his lap, lifting them one by one to see if one of them was the book he had been wanting for about a week or so. He pushed them all away when he didn't find the book.

After thirty minutes of looking, he pushed all the books away from him and let out a roar of frustration loud enough to echo though out the Hall of Books but quite enough to never escape the room. "This is just to frustrating! I never should of climbed up the shelf!"

Murata picked up a book and threw it as hard and as far as he could, said book it the door of the Library, the young teen continued this while kicking the books near his feet.

Lifting another book into the air, the young bespectacled sage froze on the spot…his dark brown eyes widened to the point they hurt. His hand holding the book fell to his side after he dropped the book, slowly, his eyes wondered over the books on the floor.

He had lost his temper over something like this…he felt his eyes widen even further, behind his eyes, he felt something burning.

_I can't be…_

Murata realized he was crying, he didn't know why, shock?, anger?, denial?, happiness…? He didn't know, all he knew was he couldn't believe it, and he had known it too, known Shinou had planned it, he just didn't want to believe it.

Dark brown eyes narrowed, he picked up a few more books and threw them in every which way, uncaring of where they landed.

"Damn you Shinou!" He shouted, eyes closing tightly. That man was always doing things like this to him, Shinou didn't know how to love, didn't know what love was or is. Everytime Shinou was being nice or loveable...it was all an act...everytime they made love, Shinou always had some plot in mind, always planning something. Murata kept throwing the books, uncaring if the book he wanted was among them.

Murata felt strong fingers wrap around his wrists, stilling his movements, he opened his eyes to see Shinou kneeling before him, sitting on him really, pinning his legs still. Murata struggled and finally pulled his legs from under the king.

Sitting up on his knees, he tried to pull his wrists free but couldn't, his head bowed so he didn't have to look at the blue-eyed king, Murata's dark brown eyes were opened wide, looking at the floor though his tears. "Calm down my young sage."

Murata shook his head, tears flowing freely down his face, he felt a horrible headache coming, knowing it was from his crying but he couldn't stop, he didn't want all those facts about Shinou to be facts, but he couldn't deny it. Shinou only knew how to plot, the worst of it all, he never once consulted Murata...not once.

"I hate you!" Murata opened his eyes as he yelled at Shinou, kicking and fighting to get free but nothing he did worked. His entire body stilled as Shinou kissed him, not on his cheek or forehead, no, right on the lips.

Yes...Shinou never asked, not about anything...would Murata still feel this way if Shinou had asked? _Or would I still be upset...?_

Tears stung his eyes and burned down his cheeks, Murata clasped his eyes shut tightly in attempt to stop the tears. "Why can't you just leave me be?!" Murata cried, startling the blonde king.

* * *

_**{ Following scene is day after scene above }**_

Gunter dragged a tired, pregnant Yuuri from his bedroom down the hall toward his office to work on paper-work and to start their history and etiquette lessons. Yuuri wasn't walking, Gunter had him by the wrist and waist, that way he wouldn't fall to the floor.

"Gunter…! 'M tired…!" Yuuri mumbled as his eyelids started to drop over his eyes, another yawn escaping past his lips.

Gunter stopped and Yuuri had fallen forward, bumping into his advisor. "Mm?" Yuuri asked, almost asleep again. Why was he so tired? He had gone to sleep early the night before, he had fallen asleep fast because he had wasted a lot of energy crying again...he remembered having a bad dream but couldn't remember what had upset him.

"Your majesty!" Gunter cried, turning to face the young teen with tears in his eyes. "Poor Heika! I knew you two shouldn't sleep in the same room! Let alone same bed!"

Yuuri blinked and stood up straight, looking up at the taller man. "What? Gunter, what are you talking about?"

"Your tired because Wolfram did something improper to you! Don't be afraid to tell me!" Gunter cried, throwing his arms over the Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri's eyes widened and smiled nervously, trying to push the taller, heavier man off of him. "Don't be afraid to tell me, I will protect you!"

"Gunter! Come on! Get off me!" Yuuri wined, leaning away from the sobbing advisor/teacher. "Gunter!" He tried again, but of course, Gunter was sobbing to violently to notice Yuuri yelling at him to get off.

Yuuri sighed, rolling his large black eyes to the heavens. "Gunter…I've been with Wolfram many times before…that why I'm pregnant…" He added in a soft mutter. "He and I didn't do anything last night." A small pause and Yuuri spoke up. "Please, get off." Yuuri asked, trying to push the arms around his neck off of him but he was tired, so he was still trapped.

"Yuuri?!" Said person paled visibly and winced as he turned his head to see an angry Wolfram.

Yuuri put on a smile, though he knew Wolfram was going to yell at him and call him a cheater because Gunter was clinging. "Hay, Wolf." another yawn. "Mind helping?"

Emerald eyes filled with flames softened. "Why are you so tired?" Yuuri shrugged the best he could with Gunter on him and smiled the best he could while tired. "I dunno, could you please get Gunter off me?"

Wolfram grabbed onto Gunter's coller and pulled him from Yuuri, now standing between them, Wolfram faced Yuuri. "Why was he clinging to you in the first place?" He asked, Yuuri yawned before he could answer, giving Gunter time to answer.

"Because! Heika is tired because you did something indecent to him last night!" Gunter cried, trying to reach his king once again. Wolfram blinked and then looked back to Yuuri.

"He assumed," Yuuri sighed, moving to sit down near the wall, eyes closing. Gunter's sobs ceased and both men standing looked at their king with worry.

"Yuuri? Are you OK?" Wolfram asked, kneeling to be level with Yuuri's tired gaze.

The young teen looked up at his lover and blinked, he was really tired, he opened his mouth to talk but his voice abandoned him, he shut his mouth and shook his head. That was a mistake, he felt as if a metal stake had just been hammered into his head.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram's voice sounded fuzzy and distance, as if they were a wall apart or something.

_Blood?_

There was no answer.

_Blood? _Yuuri tried again, holding his head, black eyes shut tightly. _What's happening? Blood?_

No answer. Was Murata right? no. Blood just wasn't answering...but then...why?

"Yuuri!" Wolfram's voice was louder but still sounded far away.

"Heika!?" That was Gunter…he sounded just like Wolfram's voice...far away and fuzzy, as if they were floating away from each-other.

_Blood…? Where…? _Yuuri's thoughts slurred and he felt himself drift, where was he drifting to? He felt like he was on air, just floating...titling back and forward, side to side...it felt odd but comfortable.

_Where…Blood…? Where…? …are you…?_

Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri as the young teen fell forward, completely unresponsive. Yuuri was asleep, or fading into sleep, both men looked at each other then back to the boy in Wolfram's arms.

* * *

**A/N::: Review please…I'll love you forever!…unless it's a mean comment…then I'll feel sad…lol**

**I understand; it's a bit confusing, but time jumps just happen. Yuuri would now **_**fully**_** be at the seven mouth mark. Before he was really close to I just said he was seven mouths along, sorry for any confusion. **

**I also realize this chapter is really short and I am really sorry for it but no new events between Yozak/Conrad and Gwendal/Gunter worth telling happened. **

**Sry making Shinou/Murata's relationship so…complicated…and I'll explain Murata's situation soon enough. **

**Murata: But I'm a half mazoku!**

**Me: I understand that …**

**Murata: So why--!*drops head onto my shoulder***

**Me: O.O = -_-" *pats his head gently* Well, we (everyone) just assume you r half…there is not proof confirming or denying…**

**Greta::: Please REVIEW !!! **

**((( Sry Chapt. is so short )))**

**Read **& _**Review**_


	10. Yuuri's Sick Day

**Disclaimer::: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**POLL on my profile. Two choices for Wolf and Yuu's baby's name. Plz vote and if questions about said poll, read 'about poll' by my avatar picture on profile. **

**A/N::: This fic is NOT dead, I'm just sick and haven't been able to write. **

_**Review and Enjoy!**_

* * *

Yuuri shivered, he sat up so quickly his head spun. Sneezing, Yuuri looked around, he was back in his room. The sun had gone down, the moon was pretty high. It must be awhile after dinner.

Wait.

Yuuri looked to the other side of his bed. …where was Wolfram? Guess that was why he was so cold.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri called though no answer came. Was he out on patrol? Why this late? Well, it isn't unusual for him to be out late but why hadn't the blonde told him? Had he? Did he just not remember?

Yuuri lay back in bed slowly, letting the softness of the bedding comfort him enough to allow him to drift to sleep slowly.

Hadn't he been in the hall-way with Gunter and Wolfram only minuets before? He had called for Blood but said teen hadn't answered, hadn't been there. Where was Blood?

_Blood…Are you there?_

No answer. Was Blood ignoring him? If so, why? Why was Blood not speaking to him…had he done something to upset the other?

_Are you mad at me Blood?_

Again. No answer. Yuuri opened his eyes and let his head roll to the left to look out the window at the bright moon and near dark blue sky filled with clusters of bright, white/yellow dimonds as stars.

_If you're mad, at least tell me…_

Blinking, he noticed the moon had moved in the sky. Black eyes widened, Yuuri bolted up to breathe, he hadn't realized he had been holding his breath, for a long time by the looks of it, in wait for Blood to answer.

Laying back down gently, Yuuri felt like crying. What was wrong with him? Was he that upset over Blood? Was he missing the other? If so, why? They were one in the same…_I don't…understand why…I'm crying…_

The next thing Yuuri was aware of was waking up slowly, his eyes sore from crying himself to sleep for what seemed like moments ago.

Yuuri woke up to sunlight invading his room. Lifting his eyelids slowly, he winced away from the sunlight, it hurt his eyes. He forced his lead-heavy body to sit up slowly, he noticed he was feeling depressed and the feeling of wanting to die overwhelming.

"Heika."

Lifting his head, Yuuri fixed large black eyes onto Conrad, who had just entered his bedroom. Tilting his head to one side, he smiled almost weakly, his arms keeping him sitting. "Morning…" Yuuri mumbled tiredly, rubbing one eye while lifting one arm up to stretch.

"Good Morning Heika. I trust you've slept well?" Conrad's voice was soft, it was a real question, as if he were masking another emotion.

Yuuri blinked, lowering his hands to his lap. "I slept fine…woke up some time in the night…which reminds me," A small pause as Yuuri yawned. "Did Wolf go out on patrol last night?"

"Heika…"

"I mean, I woke up and he wasn't there, which he is always in bed unless patrolling, so I'm just assuming he left on patrol."

"Heika…"

"Though I don't remember him telling me about it. Then again, he could of not told me..." Yuuri's voice faded as he finished his sentence.

"Heika!"

Yuuri stopped talking and looked at Conrad, his eyes weren't as soft as they were. They looked angry and…, hurt? What was wrong?

"Conrad…?"

Conrad's eyes then softened but the hurt and anger was still there. "I know you may want to forget, but that isn't healthy."

"Forget…? What do you…?"

"Wolfram is gone Your Majesty…he died a week ago…I know you are upset, we all are…but forcing yourself to believe he is just on patrol…"

Yuuri felt his eyes burn. Tears were forming. That was why he wanted to cry last night, and why he awoke so depressed... Why?_ Why? Why __Wolfram…? You're gone...?_

"Wolf…" It was a low murmur, barely auditable. Yuuri began to get a headache, he hated crying, but couldn't help it…couldn't stop the tears.

Yuuri felt a very painful kick directly on his ribs, it hurt and burned and he gasped for air. _Wolf… _another sharp kick.

Why was the baby kicking him so hard? Yuuri felt like flames were surrounding him from the inside, he closed his eyes and gasped for air but couldn't before another kick followed by a faint crying sound. It was far away and fuzzed.

If Yuuri didn't know any better, he would have believed the crying was a voice…actual words being formed from the sound of crying. What was it saying?

Another kick and Yuuri's eyes widened and he gasped, seeing a blur of words in front of him but not being able to read the blur. The crying grew louder and louder. He blinked and he could make out 'snap' and 'it'.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't understand. The crying sound became louder still…opening his eyes; _Snap out of it!_

Yuuri sat up in his bed quickly, "WOLFRAM!", cheeks stained with tears, his black eyes were large, darker, and scared. He looked around. It was about noon. Was that all a dream? Or had he just fallen back asleep?

The doors to his room swung opened, and Yuuri's eyes widened, more tears ran from his eyes down his face but they weren't sad, they were happy.

Wolfram's steps were quick as he moved from the door to Yuuri on their bed. "Yuuri? What's wrong? I heard you yell…"

Yuuri didn't answer, he instead sat up on his knees so he could throw his arms around Wolfram's neck and hug him tightly. "Bad dream…" _Or bad life…_

Rubbing Yuuri's back, Wolfram listened as Yuuri calmed his body and stopped his tears. "A bad dream? What about?" Wolfram felt Yuuri shake his head in the crook of his neck, Yuuri's arms tightening around the blonde's neck.

"Yuuri…I really cannot comfort you if I don't know about the dream…" Yuuri didn't speak for a moment, he was scared. He didn't...

He didn't know if what he was in right now was a dream or if what he had thought he dreamt was real…he was scared. He didn't want this moment to be a dream, he didn't want the other to be real. He didn't know... and was afraid to know.

"Wolfram…" for a moment, Yuuri said nothing more, he felt Wolfram place a hand on his head, pulling him closer to the blonde prince, Yuuri felt his heart loud in his ears. "I dreamt that…you died and… I'm scared…"

"That I'll die?" Wolfram questioned, moving his hands away as Yuuri sat back to look him in the eye. Emerald orbs meeting Black, watery orbs.

"No…that this is the dream and that was real." Yuuri's voiced actually cracked and shook as his eyes watered again, he quickly wiped the tears yet to fall away, he didn't want to cry.

"I promise you Yuuri, this is not a dream. I'm still alive and I won't leave you." Smiling weakly, Yuuri nodded, not fully convinced, but he decided changing the subject would get his mind off it and help him calm and relax.

Before he could change the subject, he sneezed. Wolfram jumped off the bed before he could be sneezed on, shaking his head, he handed Yuuri a tissue. "By the way, when you passed out in the hall this morning, it was because you have a cold."

"What? Why? I shouldn't be sick…"

"Actually, Ulrike and Gisela both confirmed that it is quite common and normal for males to get sick on the seventh or eighth month of their pregnancy."

Yuuri groaned and fell back onto his pillow, closing his eyes. "I hate being sick."

"Everyone does, Yuuri. Have you seen Blood?" Wolfram changed the subject quickly, swiftly, without hesitation, surprising Yuuri at how he could just flow from one thing to another.

_Random. _"No. Why?"

Wolfram shrugged and pulled the blankets back over his kings body to his chin. "Sleep, and try not to dream sad dreams, Alright?"

"No promises." Yuuri whispered, drifting with the feel of Wolfram's hand in his hair, falling asleep as Wolfram pressed his lips to Yuuri's, telling Yuuri once more to not dream anything bad.

* * *

Conrad felt better, his headache was gone completely and he was no longer tired and so, he decided to go find Yozak, who for some reason, was acting a lot like Wolfram, then again, he himself was acting a lot like his little brother, also, he's noticed that said little brother was being kinder to Yuuri than usual.

The brown haired soldier stopped walking.

Things at the castle were getting chaotic. First; Yuuri and Gwendal got pregnant; Yuuri had been throwing some tantrums, Next; he is acting like Wolfram and getting mad at Yozak for no reason and Third, Wolfram is acting like him by being kind and not acting like a brat…has Anissina done something or was this just because everyone was conceiving?

Conrad shook his head. Best not think to much on it. Right now, he had to find Yozak. Conrad knew what he had said and knew he hadn't had the right to say what he said, not matter how mad he had been or how much pain he had been in.

"Sweetie! Finally, I found you!" Conrad turned in time to have his mother wrap her arms around his neck and hug him close.

"Mother, I see you are happy, what about?" He asked, not that being happy was a bad thing, she just seemed to have something to share.

"I finished the nursery for Gwendal! Oh! And I'm starting on yours sometime next week! Promise!" She chirped happily as she pulled away to look at her son.

"I'm sure it is wonderful…" Conrad's voice faded on the last word. "Mother…What do mean by 'starting on mine"?" He asked, looking at her with wide brown eyes.

She blinked and smiled. "Oh nothing! Come see the nursery!" She changed the subject quickly, pulling her son along down the hall by the hand and mentally scolded herself for slipping up and nearly blowing the surprise.

* * *

Yuuri opened his eyes to see Gisela smiling down at him. "Sleep well, Heika?" She asked softly, like a mother would to a child. He blinked and turned to look at the ceiling before answering. He nodded and smiled, then sneezed.

Gisela stepped away from being in range and Yuuri sat up. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

The young woman shook her head and smiled, handing him a box of tissues. "Its alright. Wolfram warned me about it before hand." She giggled.

Yuuri blinked, looking at her and then smiling. He wasn't dreaming…or he was still dreaming. He shook his head and blew his nose.

"Your cold is not that bad. Common actually, did Wolfram already tell you that?"

Yuuri nodded, laying back on the pillows. "Wolfram also informed me of your dream and how you are wondering if it was real and this is fake."

The young double-black teen looked at the woman, her green eyes serious. "Your dream where Wolfram dies is just that, a dream."

"Why am I having a dream like that then?" Yuuri questioned before he coughed.

Gisela nodded, waiting for Yuuri's coughing to subside. While she waited, she sat in a chair next to his bed and pulled out a needle and some thick, clear liquid in a covered test-tube.

"To answer you question. When a Mazoku male is pregnant, many symptoms are increased. Emotions is one of them, fear included. You must be afraid of losing Wolfram, and so, you have nightmares about him dying."

"This is, according to records, very common among Mazoku Male Pregnancies, especially Mazoku's as young as you. And, since you are half, I assume you are more vulnerable to it."

"Wait. ½ Mazoku's can't…" Yuuri trailed off, not from not knowing what to say but from seeing the needle in the green-eyed womans hand.

Gisela nodded, pulling the needle now full with medicine out of the test-tube. "Well, as Ulrike and I researched, it seems there are ways for half Mazoku's to conceive."

Yuuri's jaw dropped, eyes wide and large, Gisela had trouble suppressing a laugh.

* * *

Gwendal's right eye twitched as he walked into a large room that had light lime green walls and a bit darker green carpet from wall to wall. The furniture matched Yuuri and Wolfram's nursery, though it was dark green, but a pretty green not an ugly reminder of barf or poop green.

The curtains were similar to the ones in the other nursery though light sea foam. The crib was white, the blankets green and the pillows pink. The changing table was white as well but the ribbons and thin padding was green.

The pink six-shelved shelf hanging from the ceiling was stocked like the other. The top two shelves held white-near-pink colored diapers. The next two held wipes and powder and the two at the bottom held green and light pink blankets and cloths. The empty one Gwendal sat a pink dog that Greta called a pig.

In the corner, near the window on the opposite side of the room, across from the crib, sat a bed for Gunter and Gwendal, the bedding was green as well.

Looking back to the crib, Gwendal saw a baseball sized orb hanging above it. It wasn't on but it was tinted green, pushing the button, which was located inside the crib to where the baby could hit or kick it, the orb began to glow green, then fade to a darker green, then to a light green, then to a reddish pink then to a pink and back to green.

Gwendal turned it off and sighed. Only his mother could, and would, combine pink and green and make it look beautiful.

"I think it looks great. What about you Gwendal?"

The man turned his head, staring at Gunter out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to fight or argue with the other anymore. He was tired of being difficult. Gwendal nodded, turning around fully to walk over to Gunter.

Gunter blinked, not knowing if Gwendal was _acting_ calm or if he _really was _calm. Gunter gasped a little when Gwendal pulled him closer, though completely surprised Gunter when he pressed his lips to Gunter's gently, as if not sure Gunter would allow it.

The silver-haired man's only reluctance was from being surprised by the other man's sudden actions of affection towards him. Usually, Gunter would be pushed away or ignored altogether, but now, Gwendal displayed his love for him.

Gunter felt his arms lift to wrap around Gwendal's neck, their kiss never breaking. Now the more Gunter thought about it, it was a bit odd. For him to continue to act as the submissive one when Gwendal was the one pregnant.

Unable to stop himself, Gunter laughed, a small laugh bordering on a giggle. Gwendal pulled back, eyeing the man in front of him. Tightening his arms around Gwendal's neck, he did his best to suppress his laughter. "Not laughing at you."

"Why are you laughing?" Gunter immediately stopped, swallowing his laughter forcibly, Gwendal sounded as if he were about to pull away and walk, and not look back. "I was just thinking… how I still act as the Uke when you are the pregnant one."

Gwendal lifted an eyebrow and pulled Gunter's arms from his neck. "Gwendal! I didn't mean anything by it! It was just a random thought!" Gunter nearly cried, not wanting the moment that had just happened end.

"I am not mad." Gwendal said calmly, he didn't sound mad or annoyed.

Gunter watched him closely, he didn't walk away or step back, in fact, he stayed relatively close. "I am tired of fighting. So lets not." Gwendal's voice was soft, something Gunter was surprised to hear, the tone of Gwendal's voice making the other man shiver.

Gwendal smiled as he pulled Gunter by the hand out of the nursery down the hall to Gunter's room. Gunter didn't put together what was happening until Gwendal tossed him onto his-their?-bed.

* * *

Yuuri waved his hands in front of his face, his black eyes large and scared. He backed up until he fell off the edge of his bed and onto the floor, thankfully, the blanket fell with him, breaking his fall.

He jumped to his feet and back up. Gisela shook her head, he was the king of Shin Makoku and scared of a little needle. "Your Majesty. This will prevent you from having those nightmares." She spoke calmly but she knew her eyes were annoyed.

"Can't I take it by mouth? I hate needles." Yuuri's pupils were large, he really hated needles.

Gisela shook her head. "No. I'm afraid not. It won't hurt. A small pinch really. Right in your forearm."

Yuuri's eyes seemed to widen ever so more and Gisela was worried he would hurt himself. She stood and walked over to him slowly, as if he were a scared, injured animal…which he was acting like such.

"Your Majesty…I am not going to hurt you…please calm down." She lowered her voice to a calming tone, a tone that would lull a baby to sleep but relax a teen of Yuuri's age.

He shook his head and ran from the room. He was scared of needles, hated them really, but he had never been unable to take a shot. Was this because he was pregnant? Another side affect? If so, he was never sleeping with Wolfram again!

_That is a lie…_

Yuuri stopped suddenly, sliding to a stop since he had socks on, his body seeming to freeze in place. His eyes wide but now not from fear, from surprise and a bit of relief.

_Blood! Where have you been!?!_

No answer for a moment. Yuuri blinked, thinking Blood's voice hadn't really been there and felt his stomach jerk, he lowered himself to a crouch near the wall, he shut his eyes and shook his head.

_You are in pain…_ it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Blood…shut...up." Yuuri snapped, eyes widening and gasping as his baby kicked, not too hard but combined with the pain and the kick, to Yuuri, it hurt.

"Heika!" Yuuri didn't turn or look up as Gisela called to him. Yuuri could hear her foot steps. She was running towards him and getting closer.

_This pain is because your body is attempting to use your Maryoku to heal and rid your body of your cold. _Blood explained calmly, his voice soothing and relaxing to Yuuri's mind and body.

_Why does it hurt?_

_When a Mazoku, male or female, become pregnant, their Maryoku becomes inactive, the Maryoku could harm the child, so your power becomes dormant. _

_Two things: one; Is that why I can't go Maou? And two; If my magic shuts down, how come its back?_

_Silly way to phase it, but yes. And it's a natural defense, give me a moment, I'll have your powers dormant again soon. _

_What about my baby? It used Maryoku… _as Yuuri asked, he then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Gisela with worry in her deep green eyes.

Smiling weakly, "I'm fine…" Yuuri said softly, it was nearly a whisper.

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri nodded, after a moment, the pain was gone. Blinking, Yuuri stood up, the pain was gone completely.

_Allow Gisela to give you the shot._

Yuuri paled and backed up, remembering the needle in Gisela's hand. "Heika. I said I won't hurt you." her voice was low and soft.

"Not you I'm worried about. I hate needles."

_Wolfram is right. You are a Wimp. _Blood's voice was laughing.

Yuuri glared and crossed his arms, half from being called a wimp and half from keeping Gisela's needle out of his arms. _I am not a wimp! _He snapped, hating the fact both Wolfram and Blood called him names.

_You so are. _Blood's voice was taunting, the pitch one would use when teasing or egging someone on.

_I am **so** not! _

_Yes. _Blood's voice was calm and a hint of laughter seemed to border.

_NO! _Yuuri defended.

_Really? Prove it. _His voice turned serious, no longer joking, after 'really'.

Yuuri blinked, his arms falling to his sides, his mouth in a small 'o'. Yuuri lifted his arm, eyes closing half-way, his mouth drawn in a tight line and pushed his arm towards the green-eyes woman. "Just make it fast…" He whispered and she nodded.

* * *

**A/N::: I went to the Doc and found out my mother and I both have a sinus infection. **

**So Fun! :)**** Not. :(**

**Anyway, Well, I have my medicine now and should be completely better after i've finished it. **

**Also, Me being sick is also why Yuu-Chan is sick, my symptoms are his…excluding the nightmare part and being pregnant…lol and I'm not afraid of needles, I don't like shots but I don't run…**

**Question****and****Answer****:**

**FANS: Is Wolfram dead?!?! **

_**45: No. Wolf is alive. Yuuri is just freaking out, scared and worried, common among Mazoku Mpreg's. (I could of sworn Gisela just explained that…-_-")**_

**Fans: Why is Gwendal Pregnant and not Gunter?**

_**45: Because Gwen was an idiot and let Gun top. -_-" **_

**Murata****: There's a mental image I really didn't need…**

**Fans: How come Wolf isn't the mama?**

_**45: Yuuri wanted to prove to Wolfram that he wouldn't picture/imagine Wolf as a girl, so Yuuri let Wolf top. Plus, Yuuri wasn't sure what to do, even though male/male sex isn't all that different from female/male sex. **_

**Blood****: Well, Yuuri _is_ an idiot…**

**Yuuri****: 0o0" WHAT!?**

**Blood****: I am just being honest…**

**Yuuri****: being cruel and being honest are completely different.., & U r being cruel!**

**Blood****: And honest.**

_**Me/45**_**: *turns to Blood and Yuuri* STOP it! You've been fighting all week while I've been sick! I'll kick you both out into the rain if you don't knock it off!**

**and ****Yuuri****: *shrinks away slowly, huddling together in a corner***

**PLEASE _REVIEW_!!! Reviews encourage me to write! **


	11. Bordering on Dreaming

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou! **

**::**_Â_**::****Answering Reviews****::**_Â_**::**

**jspgnh1234****:::; Thx for scolding Blood. (( Blood: I wasn't doing anything bad…*innocent face*)Me: *Hits him*) Sry bout him. Anyway. Thx for the encouragement! And thank you. Yeah, being sick is no fun, you have a cold now? Well, Lets get better soon. **

**Come-and-Gone****:::; I'm glad my story doesn't become slow or boring. ^-^ *Nods* There is something Conrart doesn't know. And I'm hoping he and Yozak make up…and make out…soon. lol Well, Yozak is very forgiving…kinda…**

**LexieCasey****:::; My chapters are great? Well, the fan has spoken. Thx. I am getting better. The only good thing about being sick is how good one feels afterwards. ^-^ **

**chochowilliams****:::; Thank U. Um…that would be a good twist…but I hate the thought of Wolfie dying and want to cry just by the thought…TT_TT I've known of ppl who are needle fearers…I think my little brother is…(he's 7, 6 when had to have a shot…or was it 5...) anyway, and getting Yuu-Chan to cave was work! **

**::**_Â_**::****Finished Answering Reviews****::**_Â_**::**

**Now, On with the Story!**

* * *

Bubbles, light blue near white bubbles, along with darker blue colored bubbles, floated around and up and across the light blue background and space. It felt cool yet comfortable and there seemed to be no gravity yet Yuuri was firmly on the ground…if there was a ground.

Like floating yet on the ground, it was an odd but comfortable feeling. Yuuri looked around the large, seemingly endless space. No one and nothing was there. And now that he thought about it, where was _there_?

The last thing he remembered was Gisela giving him a shot and now, well, this. Yuuri put a foot in front of the other and walked around but he didn't seem to really be moving, it was as if he were on an unseen and unfelt treadmill.

He stopped and looked down at his feet. He was standing and not falling, but he didn't see anything under his feet, it was like those superhero cartoons, where said hero would be seen in the air sitting or standing or laying back yet not fall or have wings or bob up and down.

Yuuri sighed and shook his head. He was most likely in the edge of dreaming, which would make since. The shot Gisela had given him, she had said, would keep those painful nightmares away. So maybe he was trying to dream but the medicine blocking his mind from doing so resulting in him here.

"You are smarter than you look, I will give you that."

Yuuri titled his head, his eyes wondering around in front of him. That was Blood's voice just now but where was the teen? All Yuuri could see was the bubbles of all bluish colors drifting up and across the space he was presently in.

The young double black teen had forgotten to respond to Blood's half-insult, to busy trying to locate the other with his eyes. Blinking, Blood's comment finally sunk into Yuuri's mind.

"What do you mean 'smarter than I look'?"

Yuuri heard soft laughter from behind him, he turned halfway before Blood wrapped one of his arms around the young teen's waist and the other over Yuuri's right shoulder. Yuuri didn't think anything of it, used to Blood's actions.

Blood stood tall, not leaning on Yuuri as his arms snaked around the teen, Blood's dark near black green eyes were large yet thin rectangles. His grip was firm yet relaxed, Yuuri didn't try to pull from the other's grasp, he didn't see the need to.

Tilting his head up, Yuuri could now see the taller teen behind him, who was acting strange from before he suddenly disappeared. His black eyes widened and he glared at the teen behind him.

"Where have you been all this time!? I called for you but you never answered! Were you mad or just ignoring me? Or did you leave? If so, where?"

Blood watched as Yuuri yelled at him, trying to turn to face him so he could yell at him better. Blood opened his mouth to respond but Yuuri hadn't taken a breath, hadn't given Blood a chance to reply.

Rolling his deep, dark green eyes, Blood bend down, kissing Yuuri. Yuuri's black eyes widened and he pushed the teen harder than needed away.

"What was that for? Why the hell did you just do that?" Yuuri fumed, if he had been a cartoon, steam would flow from his ears and his face would redden and his eyes would have swirled.

Blood didn't looked fazed and hadn't moved when Yuuri had pushed him. Yuuri had fallen away to land on his butt facing Blood. The taller teen shrugged, completely calm. "You wouldn't shut up, and you were asking so many questions."

The calm, I've-done-nothing tone of Blood's voice angered Yuuri further. "No right to kiss me." He mumbled and Blood nodded. "Fine. I won't kiss you again."

"So? Where were you?" Yuuri demanded, standing up, willing the 'Blood-who-was-Soushu-kissing-him' thing into the back of his mind to forget.

Blood didn't reply for a moment, he simply stood facing Yuuri with an emotionless mask settled over his face. His arms were at his sides, he looked completely calm. Yuuri wanted to repeat himself, but knew Blood would answer, knew that he was thinking of a way to explain to where Yuuri could understand.

"I never left you." The statement was simple and short, much like how Blood always talked. "I was resting, though not fully."

Yuuri opened his mouth to ask what he meant but Blood held up a hand. "I was not fully dormant because of my power in you keeping your body from rejecting your baby, I could not answer you because I was not awake."

The young teen on the ground…if there was a ground where they were…eyes black wide orbs, tilted his head, not fully understanding. Yuuri felt the bubbles surround him, but he could still see Blood clearly.

"I was aware enough to assist your body, but I was deep enough in sleep where I could not talk to you." He reiterated, careful to make is as simple as he knew how.

Yuuri nodded, understanding a little better. He looked around the space they were in, how long would he be here? "Only until you are awoken or wake up yourself."

Yuuri turned back to Blood and half glared - half pouted, at the teen. "Stop that."

Blood shrugged. "Habit." Yuuri knew he wouldn't apologize for reading his thoughts, but Yuuri wished he would at least _try_ and sound like he was.

"Hay Blood…" Yuuri slowly made his way to his knees. He looked below him and put a hand down flat, he felt nothing yet his hand wasn't going any further than his knees.

"This is the edge of dreaming, known as The Dream Gate or Gate to Dreams; you will not fall, you are not truly here."

Yuuri sighed and stood up. "Does everyone see this?"

"Everyone? No. Many, if not most, dream but venture past here so quickly they never notice. There are a few that end up stopping just short and seeing this. Though eight out of ten never remember what it looks or feels like, or they completely forget about it once awake."

"And the two that do?" Yuuri's voice, at first sound, sounded scared and shaky, but it really wasn't, just curious.

"They do not bother to hold it close. They soon forget like all the others. Which is what is meant to happen, it is a balance." Blood's voice was clam and musical, soothing even.

"So the point of the gate is to keep the dreams from running wild?" Yuuri questioned, turning in a full circle to see the space from all angles.

"Yes and No. Not really." His voice never faltered from soothing and friendly. Yuuri looked over his shoulder to the teen. "That makes no sense…" He stated, bordering on sarcastic.

"People end up at the gate for a reason. Some just happen upon it but they forget, anyway," Blood waved a hand in the air as if shooing away his comment. "It doesn't matter, this place is not important at the moment."

Yuuri wanted to know what he meant but didn't press any further, knowing Blood would tell him should he need to know. Yuuri studied the bubbles floating around once more. Some were light blue, others were a darker blue, and others were black, and the final ones were dark purple.

"Light Blue are all your dreams from childhood. Darker Blue are from resent, the black ones are nightmares you've had as of recent, and the dark purple balance between nightmares from childhood to unfinished dreams all throughout your life." Blood explained calmly, seeming to never loose his patience with Yuuri.

The young king's black eyes widened at this realization and he turned his head to look at the teen behind him over his shoulder. "Blood…" His voice was worried, bordering on fear.

Said teen was looking above, his hands in his pockets. He lowered his head, eyes drifting to Yuuri casually, unhurried. "Hmm?" He asked lazily, titling his head in question with a seemingly innocent and questioning look on his face.

"You…you aren't…I mean…you don't…" Yuuri was having trouble forming a sentence so he shut up, not understanding why he couldn't talk.

For a moment, Blood didn't understand what Yuuri was attempting to ask him, his eyes widened a bit when he made the connection. "No Yuuri. I am not and never will like you _that_ way."

Yuuri took a breath of relief, refusing to take it as an insult, he turned to face Blood fully. "Have you ever liked anyone?"

Blood tilted his head. "Don't worry about me Yuuri. I'll be just fine."

The young double black eyes narrowed, irises and pupils shrinking, that hadn't been an answer to his question. Yuuri didn't fully believe Blood on this matter, but nodded anyway.

Perhaps that had been why Blood had become Soushu in the first place and tried to make people miserable, because he was lonely and miserable himself.

Yuuri stared at the teen while he thought. If that was the case, then he really couldn't be blamed all that much.

"Yuuri…I was created by all the pain, hate and misery from the humans and demons alike." Blood explained, knowing Yuuri was believing him to be a real person and not just heated emotions of displeasure.

The young king titled his head. He knew that, kind of, but his first theory fit…in a way...

Black eyes widened. "Hay! Everyone, mostly Murata though, have been believing you've returned to being Soushu!"

* * *

Conrad stood at the closed door of Yozak's room, he was silent and still, completely unmoving. He had walked¾ran¾to the others room but now that he was there, standing in front of the door, he had no idea what to do, let alone say.

He had been talking to himself all day trying to word his apology correctly, making sure everything he wanted to say he already knew so he didn't leave anything out. He had even took to writing it over and over on paper and then re-reading it many times over.

Although, now that the time to face Yozak had come, Conrad couldn't remember anything he rehearsed, couldn't get his mind to retrieve the words he had rehearsed. He was scared. That much he knew.

He didn't want to face Yozak for the fear of him refusing to forgive him clung to Conrad like a second skin, he felt frozen with that fear.

The door opened, brown eyes widened at the sight of large blue eyes.

Yozak froze in the door way upon seeing Conrad right outside. He had just woken up and decided to go take a bath, though now he was wishing he had never gotten up. Yozak's blue eyes slowly glided away from Conrad, half expecting him to officially end their relationship.

"Yozak…" Conrad felt like his voice had completely abandoned him, how could he apologize when he couldn't talk? When his heart was pounding so hard that he couldn't hear himself think?

"Captain. If you'll excuse me." Yozak bowed slightly as he stepped forward to leave, only to have Conrad stop him by placing a hand on the doorframe, blocking Yozak's exit.

Yozak said nothing, his blue eyes widened in clear surprise, he turned his head to look at the other man in front of him. Neither man said anything at first, Conrad's brown eyes were narrowed and his eyes and face looked absolutely serious.

"Yozak…I'm sorry for hurting you. I was angry but I still had no right to say those things." He looked serious and his voice was serious, but his tone was also soft and loving. "I didn't mean what I said the other day."

All Yozak could do was stare wide-eyed at Conrad, his mouth slightly open. He felt like he couldn't breath, he hadn't expected Conrad to apologize, hadn't expected that he would even try.

* * *

Yuuri tightened his arms around Wolfram's waist. He didn't want to wake up, but he didn't want to stay at the 'dream gate' with Blood any longer so he forced himself awake.

He pressed himself closer to the blondes warm body without opening his eyes. He could feel the rise and fall of Wolfram's chest under his cheek, it was calm and even. Yuuri assumed Wolfram was asleep, which, since Yuuri hadn't seen the older boy sleep in a while, he was glad.

He finally opened his eyes but never lifted his head. He noticed it was completely dark. The drapes that cut the bed off from the rest of the world were down, giving the two boys their own world where they were the only ones.

Yawning, Yuuri forced himself to sit up, on his knees, he looked down at Wolfram. He was asleep, laying on his back, his face towards Yuuri. He was dressed in his frilly pink nightgown, the one he had first worn.

The gown hugged his chest and slid off one shoulder, and nearly reached his ankles. Against the beautiful pink, he looked more like an angel than ever.

The young teen couldn't help but smile. Half from loving that he and Wolfram were together and half from his thoughts of Wolfram looking like an angel but having the attitude and temper of a demon or devil.

_Guess whoever wrote, 'looks can be very deceiving' was spot on…_ Yuuri leaned down, hand on either side of Wolfram's head, his legs on either side of Wolfram's waist.

Yuuri pressed his lips to Wolfram's gently, closing his eyes half-way, smiling mentally when Wolfram, though asleep, responded.

Wolfram's emerald eyelids lifted slowly, then opened wide when realizing another pair of lips on his own, eyes closing halfway when realizing Yuuri was above him, opening his mouth for the teen.

Yuuri shifted, lowering himself onto Wolfram fully, his left arm sliding between Wolfram's arm and side to loop around and rest underneath his head, his right hand by the blondes head. Wolfram lifted his arms to wrap them around Yuuri's neck tightly, pulling the boy closer.

For a moment, both boys had forgotten the need for air, too lost in each other for their minds to function properly…or at all really.

Pulling away, they brought air into their lungs, though they still clung together. After the burning need for air faded from Yuuri's lungs, he lowered his head but Wolfram pressed a single finger to his lips, Yuuri pouted but pressed no further.

"When are we going to earth?" Wolfram questioned, letting his finger fall from Yuuri to beside his head on the pillow.

Yuuri blinked, looking up as if thinking. "Why were we going again?" Emerald eyes narrowed, flames leaping to life. Yuuri pulled back, sitting up on Wolfram's hips, holding his hands up in surrender. "I was kidding!"

Wolfram propped himself up on his elbows, glaring at the boy on him. "Wimp." He huffed, turning his head to the side. "We will leave tomorrow."

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest but Wolfram shot him a glare that could of killed, flames flickering within the green depths, swirling and seeming to ram against his eyes in effort to get to Yuuri. He closed his mouth and nodded.

Wolfram yawned, eyes closing, lifting his hand to cover his mouth. That made Yuuri remember his earlier thought. "Wolfram…having you been sleeping normally?"

Opening in eyes, he looked at Yuuri. "Of course I have, why?"

Yuuri shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't seen you sleeping is all."

"I sleep when you are asleep, and I am awake when you are. This way, if you need something, I'm awake to help you."

Yuuri pouted, "You're made of sugar…" Wolfram smirked. "Don't get used to it."

* * *

**A/N::: Since I am still sick, this chapter took me longer than I thought…sry for so little…more in next chapter. (Please read further)**

**Now, I've got some things to say…**

·** I've written a one-shot titled Goodbye, please read and review, I'd love to know what you all think. **

·** Do any of my readers draw? If you do, I have a request, if you don't want to, that is fine. **

· **To all who haven't voted on the poll on my profile, and want to vote, please do so soon. The poll will be closed/closing on 3/31/2010. **

· **Wow…I am turning into a writer of fluff…lol**

· **(Read below for more info) I made a video that I really want u all to see, its KKM and I'm sure U all will like it. **

· **Also, I have a question…how many of you know the song In Control by Nemesea? (Cause my Video)**

**Well, I thought the song above would fit Shinou pretty well. If you've never heard In Control by Nemesea, go to my profile and follow the link w/ the title, **

**Bloom - Winx Club - In Control = NOT mine but very cool**

**Or, you can watch mine…or both! lol**

**_REVIEW_ please!**


	12. Home to EarthFamily finds out

**Disclaimer::: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou!**

**:::Corner of Randomness:::**

_**I'm not a vegetarian because I love animals. I'm a vegetarian because I hate plants.**_

**:::Corner of Randomness: Complete:::**

**I'm sorry for a late update, This story is not dead I'm just at a block.**

**Plus, I've been a bit under the weather and had things to do. I am at a block, I mean, I know what I'm going to write I just don't know how I am going to. I am doing beta reading now, just because I'm good at it and I'm bored with school being so slow, not learning anything new. **

**Some of U may have read 'Goodbye' which I posted **3-15-10... **well, I've been listening to more music and there is a slight possibility that I'll make a sequel to it. lol**

**Please review, I also believe that is why this chapter is late, I only got 3 or 4 reviews the last chapter…it kinda made me sad. TT_TT**

**WARNINGS: OOC characters (just a little), light lime (no lemon, I'm horrible at writing that…maybe I'll work on it.)**

* * *

Wolfram stood behind the clear sliding glass door of the Shibuya home, watching Yuuri, his wimp of a fiancé and king, and their daughter, Greta, play in the snow.

He had been asked to join but he didn't like cold. Glaring at the white powder of death, he watched Greta fall back laughing, making a snow angel. Yuuri copied her but was careful when sitting down, remembering he was pregnant.

"Oh! Wolf-Chan! Don't you want to join?" Said blonde turned to see Miko, Yuuri's mother. Her large, light brown eyes were full of cheer. That was where Yuuri must of gotten it.

Wolfram shook his head, smiling at her. "Rather not." Miko didn't say another word, joining him in watching the other two play.

"Greta-osanago is so cute!" Miko announced happily, smile very bright. Wolfram looked over to the woman, a confused yet cute expression on his face.

Miko blinked and then hugged him close, Yuuri turned at hearing Wolfram's surprised gasp and laughed, he knew well that the boy was so cute he was prey for someone like Miko.

"You are so cute to Wolf-Chan!" She cried, Wolfram wasn't a stranger to having the life hugged out of him, his mother was the same way.

* * *

Greta made her way through the snow, falling back onto her butt a few times, to the door and slid it open, grabbing onto Wolfram's hand.

Turning to look at her, he was sucked into her puppy eyes. "Come play Daddy!" She was using her cuteness power again and it always worked. Wolfram gave a cute, innocent 'but I don't want to!' look but it was useless.

"Greta-chiisai, come inside for some hot-coco! Then you can go back out!" Miko called from the kitchen, pulling out two mugs, one for Greta and one for herself.

Reluctantly, Wolfram pulled a coat and scarf off the sofa and walked outside to join Yuuri in the white fluff he hated.

"Hay Wolfram!" Yuuri called and threw a ball of snow at Wolfram, hitting his shoulder. Wolfram glared and Yuuri smiled innocently, a pile of snow fell from the roof and landed on Wolfram's head, he winced and growled, Yuuri stuck out his tongue, his black eyes laughing.

His glare melting into a smirk, Yuuri swallowed in mock fear. Lifting his arms to block his face as a ball of snow came sailing his way. He fell back onto a pile of snow from the force of it.

Yuuri opened his eyes, watching Wolfram, the snow on his head melting (probably because he was a Flame mazoku) causing his golden hair to become wet, gasping, the memory flooding Yuuri's mind once again.

_Wolfram lay on his stomach, his arms at his sides, his face pressed into the large colored fluff that was his pillow. His golden, sun-kissed blonde hair was still wet, splayed out on the pillow as he turned his head to rest his cheek in the pillow. He had been out on patrol since early and had been training some new soldiers the remainder of his day._

_Sighing, he closed his large emerald eyes, to tired to get up and dress for bed. Yuuri walked into the bedroom, tired but not wanting to sleep. Pausing when he saw Wolfram asleep on their bed, naked. _

_Yuuri snapped his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to wake the blonde. They had both had a busy day of work, Wolfram more than Yuuri, and today was one of those 'odd craving' days, a day neither boy was a fan of since it normally happened on days they were worked to the point they hurt everywhere._

_Before Yuuri could think about it any further, his feet were already leading him toward his sleeping fiancé, black eyes wide, he gave in, crawling onto the bed over to Wolfram. _

Yuuri shook his head quickly, feeling his pants becoming tighter and crab-walked (the best he could) away as Wolfram was now standing above him.

"Wimp." the blonde laughed and Yuuri narrowed his eyes, pouting. "Am not-HAY!"

Wolfram now sat on Yuuri's hips, pinning the boy where he lay. "Wolf! Get off!" Titling his head, Wolfram blinked, confused to why Yuuri was acting distant.

"Please?" Yuuri tried again weakly, feeling his face (and body) become hot. Wolfram shifted and his eyes widened, realizing why Yuuri was acting the way he was, noticing Yuuri's blush, Wolfram outright laughed.

"You pervert…" He breathed out after he calmed his laughter, leaning down to whisper in Yuuri's ear, which made the young king blush and squirm to get the blonde off him.

* * *

Gunter sat at the long wooden table within Gwendal's office. Said table was covered in pink, yellow, blue, green, orange, red, purple, white, pale green, and even black flowers. Each flower was of a group of twelve, each group in a clear crystal vase.

Under the flowers sat books on those flowers, on the other end of the table sat lace, silk, and fabrics of many colors, blue, green, yellow, orange, violet, purple, black, gold, and much more. Books on the fabrics and silk sat on top said lace.

On the center of the table sat food samples. Meat, desserts, side dishes like fruit, and other food items. The man sighed heavily, Gwendal was hold up in their room complaining about something¾Gunter had tuned it all out.

Gunter held the very long, surprisingly detailed list of wedding details Wolfram had left behind for him to plan by. The list appeared to be a mile long or longer, and it was wide as two clipboards joined together.

Yuuri had only smiled nervously as he watched Wolfram hand it to the man, saying he had looked over it but never finished, then Wolfram yelled at the teen like he always did when he was mad at Yuuri.

The maids brought in a few more pieces of fabric and another dozen vases filled with completely different flowers than on the table and a few other food choices. Also a list of which food was desired to be with what other food.

There was the list made by the cooks and there was the one Wolfram had looked over and circled or crossed out choices.

"I will never understand that boy…" He muttered, repeating what Yuuri had murmured to him when Wolfram gave Gunter the list, looking over at the list once more while looking over the small portions of food.

* * *

Yuuri sat on his bed in faded blue jeans and a white T-shirt that had a blue near gray design down the front from his chest to his left side, he was tired, couldn't believe that he and Greta then later Wolfram had played in the snow for so long.

And not just that, He had been woken up by a hyper and well-wide-awake Greta exclaiming she wanted to see her grandparents…Yuuri watched as Wolfram explored his dresser and closet in search for clothes he would like wearing.

It wasn't that Greta waking him up was a bad thing or that he was annoyed that she had, but Wolfram and he had been up late the night before…

Yuuri felt his face redden and he slammed the door to that memory shut. He couldn't afford to want Wolfram at the moment, not with his brother in the room right next to his and with the wall so thin…

_Crack!_

Yuuri jumped, pulling a pillow to him for protection. Wolfram was standing beside him, just in front of the bed, wearing kaki pants and dark red long sleeved shirt. He stood with one hand on his hip and another in front of Yuuri's face.

He had snapped his fingers. "Yuuri?"

"I'm here!" He stuttered, looking up at the narrowed emerald eyes.

Wolfram sat beside the other boy, getting far to close for Yuuri to feel comfortable (since the memory was threatening to flash into his mind vividly), and so, Yuuri leaned away and smiled nervously, a bright blush dusting across his cheeks. "You've spaced out…what were you thinking about?"

Yuuri titled his head and laughed nervously, feeling his face redden and body heat as the memory flooded his mind and he couldn't do anything to stop it, he closed his eyes, but it only locked the replay in place.

Yuuri shook his head, he felt far to hot. Gasping when Wolfram pushed him back onto the bed, half glaring at him, clearly wanting the truth.

"Are you getting sick?" He asked, feeling Yuuri's cheeks and forehead.

Slapping the blondes hands away, Yuuri smiled his smile. "I'm fine! Honest!"

Wolfram glared and crossed his arms, not moving from where he sat (on Yuuri's lap). Yuuri remained completely still, he didn't mind wanting Wolfram, but they still had to tell his parents about their baby and if they were to make love…they would forget.

Yuuri's eyes widened as his father called out he was home. Pushing himself up, he pushed Wolfram off him to his side. "Hay! Now we can tell them!"

Wolfram titled his head. "Alright wimp."

"Not a¾" Yuuri fell back onto the bed as Wolfram kissed him, Yuuri's face was bright red, Wolfram noticed and pulled back and smirked.

Yuuri opened his eyes, they looked glazed. He saw Wolfram's smile and titled his head. "Pervert." Wolfram whispered and left the room, standing in the hall in wait for Yuuri.

* * *

"We've had the house go under some renovations, we've added two new rooms up stares!" Miko began making small talk as they ate. Yuuri didn't say anything but he though plenty; _Well, that's good mom, since you're going to have a grand-child that may like to come and visit._

"The largest room isn't done yet but the smaller one is." Sohma added, noticing Yuuri hadn't been talking.

"You can use the room that is done Wolfram." Shori said, trying to act nice. Everyone knew he didn't like him, then again, Shori didn't like Murata or Conrad or Gwendal and who ever else that's ever come across the worlds.

"Why?" Yuuri asked, trying to save his butt from being beaten by an angry blonde later, plus, he (now) saw no reason for he and Wolfram to not sleep together.

"First, people who aren't married or do not have a child shouldn't sleep together, and plus, you're bed is one-person size." Shori answered, Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

"We have Greta…" _and the little brat inside me…_ a kick just below the ribs had Yuuri's eyes widening, causing him to gasp.

Yuuri smiled and said. "I'm fine," when his father moved to stand.

"Greta doesn't count." Shori continued.

"We are going to get married." Wolfram added, acting as if they were talking about the weather.

Yuuri smiled and laughed. "You should of seen the list he gave to Gunter! Poor guy…" Wolfram debated on stabbing the double black with a fork or kill him later, he decided to 'gently' poke the boy in the arm with a fork.

"Ow…" Yuuri muttered, pulling the fork away from Wolfram. "You together with sharp objects is an endangerment!"

"To who?!?" Wolfram glared, reaching for his fork.

"ME!" Yuuri held it away, praying Wolfram would try to bite or hit him or something.

Miko laughed, loving how they got along one moment and were at each other's throats the next. Sohma only kept quite, smiling nervously.

Shori glared. "You two just don't need to be sharing a bed." Shori picked up the conversation.

"We do in Shin Makoku." Both Yuuri and Wolfram answered nonchalantly, continuing to fuss over the fork.

"Well not here."

"You don't want Daddy Wolfram or Papa Yuuri having a baby yet, right?"

Shori and Sohma titled their heads to one side. "What?"

Wolfram looked over to their daughter. "Little late for that."

Shori's face reddened, probably mad. "What?"

"I know Yuuri isn't transsexual…but…"

Yuuri blushed. "He isn't either!" He wanted to laugh but was too shocked that Shori had even thought about it!

"So what did Wolfram mean?" Sohma asked, looking over to the blonde bishonen.

Wolfram, while Yuuri was distracted at Shori's last comment, snatched the fork away from him. "I meant what I said. it's a little late to worry about Yuuri getting pregnant."

"Stop that!" Yuuri snapped, everyone looked at him, Greta giggled when she saw him looking at his stomach. "Yuu-Chan?" Miko asked.

He looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I am."

"You were talking to your stomach…" Shori's voice fell away, his eyes widened.

_Think you can handle explaining?_

_Why did you erase their memories again?_

_For fun. _Blood joked without humor in his voice.

_I hate you. _

_Well someone has to. _His voice was low and soft, now filled with humor, Yuuri could hear the other laughing inside his head.

* * *

Yuuri sat in his room with Wolfram and Greta, listening to Shori yell and rant at their parents about Yuuri being pregnant.

After he and Wolfram explained, Shori had been far more upset than he had last time. Yuuri pushed himself so close to Wolfram he seemed to be trying to crawl inside his skin, to hide.

"You two won't split…right?" Greta whispered, she sat on both their laps, looking up at them. Yuuri looked a bit scared, but he nodded after he looked at Wolfram, who looked as smug and confident like he normally did when he knew he could win something.

"I love you…" Yuuri whispered to Wolfram as Shori's yelling began to fade. Wolfram's arm tightened around Yuuri's waist and murmured it back, Greta let her eyes close, feeling completely secure that they wouldn't break up.

* * *

"Shori Shibuya! I raised you far better!" Miko scolded, waving her finger in her eldest sons face. He sat on the sofa, looking angry (Yuuri being pregnant) and afraid (of his mother Miko).

"Yuu-Chan is far to young to have a baby! Besides he is a boy! It just isn't right or normal!"

"Son. If you haven't noticed, this family isn't 'normal'. Demon father, half -demon sons, magical ability, another world." Sohma listed, knowing that for the first time in a long time, Shori was wrong.

Shori looked away, understanding that, but still didn't like that it was proving him wrong. "I'm sorry. But I cannot accept Yuuri being pregnant, being with that boy, and having that boy's baby."

* * *

**A/N::: Well, Shori's being an A$$, but I can't change his mind…Blood could though…*thinks about it for a moment* No, no, no. No. that wouldn't be the right thing to do. **

**Blood: Make our lives easier.**

**Me: I said no, so NO!**

**Blood: Fine, Fine.**

**Me: I know what that means…I'll worry later,**

**enjoy the following deleted scene.**

_**Deleted Scene; Family finds out**_

Greta sat on the floor in front of the sofa, coloring in a coloring book of puppies and easier themed pictures like eggs and animals. She seemed to be enjoying it due to her humming softly with a smile on her face.

Wolfram and Yuuri sat on the sofa, Yuuri was looking for something to watch on the television, Wolfram was reading a book he had brought over from the other world.

Miko, Shori and Sohma sat at the table watching the three. "Wolf-Chan and Yuu-Chan look like they want to tell us something…" Miko whispered, leaning towards her eldest son.

Sohma looked at his wife. "What could be on their minds?"

Shori stood and walked over to the TV, clicking it off. "Hay!" Yuuri pouted, Greta stopped coloring and Wolfram looked up from his book to look at Yuuri.

Miko sighed and shook her head. "If you've got something to say, say it." Shori ordered in his 'I-am-your-older-brother-so-do-as-I-say' tone of voice.

"Sho-Chan! Be nice!" She ordered, standing, placing her hands on the table.

Greta giggled, then turned to Yuuri and Wolfram. "Micah right?"

Wolfram looked over to Yuuri and he pouted, crossing his arms as Wolfram rolled his eyes. "I still say that's no name for him."

"But its cuter!"

"Says a wimp."

"Wolfram!"

"Yuuri?" Wolfram's tone was completely nonchalant, but his eyes where laughing at the young king.

Greta raised her hand as if wanting to ask a teacher a question. "Greta!"

All three adults looked at each other, confused. "What are you two fighting about?"

"The name for our child." Wolfram answered Shori, again, his tone completely nonchalant.

Greta smiled and jumped to her feet. "I'm gonna have a baby brother!" She was completely happy, her eyes bright like fireworks. Yuuri paled then his face became red. Pulling a pillow over his face, he fell back onto Wolfram's lap (unintentionally). Wolfram looked down at him, but said nothing.

"So you two are going to adopt?" Shori asked, eyes wide.

Wolfram lifted an eyebrow. "Why would we adopt when Yuuri is already pregnant?"

Yuuri wanted to die right there. Could Wolfram be anymore calm and casual? Saying your fiancé is pregnant is a not-so-easy task, especially if said pregnant fiancé is _male_.

Sohma paled, as if he had died. "You do realize Yuuri is a boy, right Wolfram?"

Yuuri decided to act as calm as he could. He lifted the pillow from his face and turned to face the three adults. "No dad. Wolfram never figured out I'm a boy," Yuuri answered sarcastically that way while thinking; _Yes, not in all the times he and I had made love had he noticed I'm a male like him…_

"Be nice Yuu-Chan!" His mother scolded. "and!" she turned to the other two men. "This is a happy moment!"

"He's a boy!" Sohma stated.

"He could be a duck for all I care! Having a child is a happy moment in ones life!" Miko argued.

"Mother, Yuuri isn't¾"

Miko glared, then turned to Wolfram and Yuuri. "Micah is a cute name, though, Wolf-Chan, what name did you have in mind?"

"I like Kei or Taki. Both are suitable."

"So is Micah." Yuuri mumbled, pouting without looking up at his lover.


	13. Perhaps I don't

**[ **_**Disclaimer**_** ] ****I do ****NOT**** own Kyou Kara Maou**

_**A/N**_**::: I'm in a sad, depressing slump. My young puppy, Buster, not even barely 7 mouths old, was hit this morning [ **_**Tuesday March 13, 2010 **_**] around (my mother found him at 9:00 am). **

**The sad thing is who ever ran over him didn't even stop to check him or anything, (I don't know who hit him), he is white (like bright snow) and the road is black…how could who ever hit him NOT have seen him?!**

**He even hops when he runs (and barks) so he **_**should**_** have been seen! He was the most sweetest, loving, cuddly ball of white (brown on his ears and head) fluff…**

**Sad(der) part of it all is…I woke up really early. 7:40 something a.m., and I'm home schooled so I NEVER get up that early…I should have known something was off but like the lazy brat I am, I didn't drag my butt out of bed…**

**Enjoy my story…sorry for dumping on all of you…**

* * *

Yozak fell back ungracefully onto the carpet covered floor of Conrad's room as Conrad threw a pillow square in his face, he didn't know why he had been hit but he had gotten used to it.

"Knock before entering my room!" Conrad shouted, which surprised Yozak to the core since the brown haired man was normally, if not always, soft spoken.

Running a hand through his orange/red hair, his blue eyes closing then opening slowly. "I did knock," he had. Though…he hadn't waited for Conrad to answer. "Why does it matter if I do or don't?"

"I could have been changing!" Conrad shot back. He was sitting on his bed, the light blue covers pulled up to his chest, as if trying to hide his body.

Yozak laughed outright, letting his head fall back. Conrad glared but knew the other couldn't see, which made him all the more angry. "Get out you Hyena!"

"I've seen you plenty times before!" Yozak's laughing was calming down slowly.

Conrad blushed, wanting to yell but decided not to. He would have to wait for the man to shut up before he could. It wasn't that he no longer liked Yozak, cause it wasn't that. He loved Yozak. But at this moment in time, with everyone knowing something about him he didn't even know, he was fed up.

Yozak finally stopped his laughing and stood, walking to his lover while he was lost in thought. Kneeling down to be eye level with Conrad, placing a gentle but forceful kiss on his slightly parted lips.

"Out." was the only thing answer Yozak got aside from being pushed away.

"What? Why?" He whined, giving his best puppy eyes. Conrad blushed and turned his head quickly, not wanting to cave.

Yozak kissed Conrad's cheek, moving to nibble on his ear. Conrad tried to turn his head again to escape but the spy only held the other mans head between his hands.

"Yozak…st¾stop!" Conrad, placing his hands on Yozak's shoulders, tried pushing the man from him but was unable to.

Continuing to kiss and lick and nip at Conrad's neck, Yozak never answered. Instead, he pushed the other man down, pinning him to the sheets.

Squirming for a few moments beneath the stronger man, Conrad turned his head, pressing his lips to Yozak's forcefully.

After a moment, Yozak relaxed, which was when Conrad pushed him away. Yozak blinked at the other man and sat beside him saying nothing when he saw the face Conrad wore when something was on his mind to the point it bothered him.

"Tell."

Conrad looked at the man, his brown eyes narrowing. "Why is my mother preparing a nursery for me?"

Yozak tilted his head, blue eyes seeming to not understand. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Yozak! I'm not pregnant! I'm a half-demon male, there is no possibility for me to conceive!" Yozak's blue eyes wondered off to the side in half-shame and half-hiding something. Shame from hiding something from Conrad…that fits.

"Yozak?" Conrad stood, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. "What are you not telling me!?" he demanded, glaring down at the man on his bed.

Yozak opened his mouth to say something but then shut it again, swallowing the hard lump that was suddenly wedged deep within his throat.

"Well!?!" Conrad demanded in a more demanding and angry voice.

* * *

Gunter arms were crossed as he tapped his foot on the floor of Gwendal's office in front of Gwendal and his desk. Eyes narrowed, Gunter was frustrated, Gwendal was ignoring him and finding every excuse under the sun to not spend time with him.

"Gwendal…?" Gunter practically whined, feeling like crying and punching Gwendal's head clean off his body.

"Gunter. I have work to do since His Majesty has decided to blow it off." Gunter glared but Gwendal didn't notice, to busy with reading over a packet of papers.

Gunter pulled it away from the man, said man looked up with narrowed eyes. "Gunter…" Gwendal said his name sighing heavily, as if annoyed with him. "Stop ignoring me."

"I swear, who is pregnant here? You or me?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?!" Gunter demanded, throwing the paperwork to the floor in a fit.

Gwendal shook his head. "That. That is what I mean. Are you sure you aren't the pregnant one?"

_So…they're both pregnant? _a small black bird with yellow spots sat, unseen, on the window edge of the office watching the two men. Blood was controlling the young animal but he was on earth with Yuuri. Looking and hearing through the bird.

"I am not! You are! Wait! You are changing the subject!" Gunter yelled, pointing a finger at the (older?) man.

Gwendal stood in one sharp, swift motion, moving from behind his desk to Gunter, pulling the man close to kiss him, effectively shutting him up.

Gunter didn't fight it, not knowing when he would get Gwendal with him like this again, wrapping his arms around Gwendal's neck, he pressed himself against the older, slightly taller male.

"While I finish what's on my desk…look over the details Wolfram left you, alright?" Gwendal whispered, pulling away from Gunter.

His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, unhappy that Gwendal ended their kiss for something so…not about them.

"Jerk." Gunter muttered under his breath, he had heard Yuuri use it and finally had asked him what it meant, Gunter learned quickly that it summed up Gwendal.

"Faster we get our work done…the faster we can be alone." Gunter continued to glare but moved to pick up the list where he left it, on the long table covered in books and flowers.

* * *

His brother was so unhappy about him (Yuuri) and Wolfram marrying, being in a relationship together, and not happy about Wolfram getting Yuuri pregnant.

Yuuri stood in the kitchen looking at the mess he had made. He was making brownies for his brother and him to eat while they talked out what was happening. But so far, Shori wasn't home and the brownies just weren't baking.

The middle kept raising and not cooking, the rest seemed almost done. Sighing, Yuuri picked up the bowl he mixed the ingredients in and moved it to the sink, filling it with warm water.

Throwing the empty egg shells into the trash, along with the brownie box. "Yuu-Chan," Jenifer asked, pushing the kitchen door open slowly, soft brown eyes wide and loving. "How's everything going?"

Yuuri turned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Everything is fine, Mom. Really. Cause what isn't fine about the fact that my brother hates my fiancé, I'm pregnant and emotional, the baby is kicking constantly, Wolfram must feel bad about Shori hating him, the brownies aren't baking, and I'm about to scream."

Finally, he took a breath, feeling close to tears. He just wished Shori wasn't so opposed to Yuuri being with Wolfram. Closing his black eyes, he felt water sting his eyes. He was about to cry.

"Yuu-Chan." Miko moved from the doorway to her son, pulling him into a comforting, warm and loving hug a mother could give. "All will be fine. Shori will come around…the brownies will cook and well, I'm sure Wolf-Chan isn't to upset by Shori."

Yuuri stood in her arms without a word for a few moments, honestly not knowing what to say. He pulled away and knelt in front of the oven. He stood and pulled the oven open, pulling the brownies out and dropping them onto the stone top.

"They just keep raising in the middle!"

Jenifer looked at the from over Yuuri's shoulder. Tilting her head in thought on how to fix them. Laughing softly, she hugged him from behind. "Perhaps you should stick to baking cakes."

Yuuri pulled away, his hormones taking over once again. "I'm going to my room."

"Yuu-Chan! Don't be mad! I didn't mean anything by it!" She called but he was already out the kitchen door and half-way out the living room door.

"I'm home." Shori called, stopping as Yuuri walked out from the living room. "Yuu-Chan…?"

Yuuri glared and turned to walk up the stairs. "Don't talk to me!"

"What's you're problem? What I do?"

Yuuri stopped and turned on his heal, training angry black eyes on his older brother. "Why do you hate Wolfram?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yuu-Chan."

Yuuri lifted a hand. "Answer me."

Sighing, Shori set down his bag. "I don't hate him, I just don't like the fact -"

"That we're both boys?"

"Yuuri, its not just that. Are you sure you love him?"

"Excuse me?" Yuuri blinked, not understanding what his brother was asking.

"I remember when you first started out coming from one world to the other you never liked the idea of being with him, what's made you change your mind? Are you sure you really love him and not just want to make a friend happy?"

Yuuri honestly couldn't believe his ears. His brother really believed that he would chose to marry someone who he didn't love…he thought he would get pregnant with someone he didn't love. "I cannot believe you."

Yuuri's word's were like a rush of cold air, his eyes narrowing. "If you really believe that I would marry someone or get pregnant with someone I didn't love, then you really don't know me, Shori."

Shori stood in shocked silence as he watched Yuuri walk up the stairs without another word. Shori picked up his bag. "Perhaps I don't…"

* * *

**A/N::: What I wrote above before the story, is the reason I haven't updated, if I've misspelled something or make a grammar mistake, tell me and I'll fix it. Then again, I should get my own beta reader…*thinks* then again, that's too much work. **

**SORRY story is so short !! !!**

**Read and REVIEW please !!**


	14. Surprise Conrad!

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**A/N ::: I had some virus / worm on my computer called Security tool (don't let name fool u) I don't even remember how it got on…anyway, so I wiped my computer, which luckily, my stories were saved on my flash drive but I had to scan it to be sure the virus / worm didn't get on it. **

**So please excuse the late update. *Don't wanna re-read this chapter for the millionth time, so any misspelling/mistakes, ignore or point out, I honestly don't mind***

**Also…have a small case of writers block… plus I've been Beta working. **

* * *

Yuuri let himself fall face first onto his twin sized bed with a loud, tired sigh. He honestly couldn't believe his brother, but he couldn't believe Wolfram even more.

The blonde prince seemed completely unfazed by the way Shori reacted. Pure black eyes opened slowly, completely unfocused and unseeing.

Yuuri didn't understand, Wolfram would normally be upset at Shori's comments and make his feelings known. But now…, the blonde acted like it wasn't a big deal.

_Though the surface is calm and serene, below is unsettled._

_Blood, I don't need your riddles. Shut up. _Yuuri snapped tiredly, suddenly getting the feeling that Blood had rolled his eyes.

_I mean Wolfram may be bothered by Shori's words even though he refuses to let it show. _

_Shut up. _Yuuri didn't feel like dealing with the other, he was tired, cranky, and confused. _Wolfram always wears his heart on his sleeve._ He wanted to go to sleep and forget everything, wanting all his problems to disappear and never return.

_Careful what you wish for…_

"Yuuri? Are you sleeping?" Yuuri rolled over from facing the wall to facing the door, his black eyes focusing on his fiancé walking toward him, kneeling beside the bed.

Even though the light was off, the light from the hall filtered in through the small opening the slightly open door made. "I'm awake…"

Reaching to brush Yuuri's bangs from his eyes. Wolfram's emerald eyes seemed darker and more serious within the dark room. Yuuri stared at the prince kneeling beside the bed, Yuuri narrowed his eyes, he was about to cry again.

Closing his eyes fully, Yuuri felt the salty water drops sting his eyes, fighting to slip past his eyelids and be seen.

Warm, soft, wet lips invaded all of Yuuri's senses. Every thought he had had vanished, leaning into the kiss, Yuuri felt calmer.

"What Shori said…" Yuuri whispered softly, wrapping his arms around Wolfram's shoulders the best he could. Stopping Yuuri by taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue past his lips.

"Do you love me?" Wolfram whispered after a moment, pulling away a bit to look at Yuuri's flushed red face. "Of course I love you Wolfram, and what Shori said - "

Wolfram leaned down to kiss the young king again, licking his lips a few moments later. "As long as you love me Yuuri, I don't care what others have to say."

* * *

Conrad stood in the pinkish light blue mix colored room his mother had made for him as a nursery with large, wide brown eyes, his body completely still like stone.

He didn't understand why she had made him one, the room matched his two brothers but it was pink and blue instead of green or solely blue.

"Do you like it? I'm sorry the rooms are all alike, but I thought since you are all brothers, it seemed like a great idea!" Cecile beamed as she entered the room, hugging Conrad's arm as she talked, her shining emerald eyes dancing across the room.

"Mother, it is very nice…but why do I need this?"

"Just incase you have a baby!" She answered, looking up at him with a big smile.

Conrad shut his eyes and thought out what he was going to say. "Mother, I am a half-demon male, I cannot have children. And Yozak is the same."

Blinking, Cecile tilted her head, her eyes large and slightly confused. "Gisela and Yozak haven't told you…I was sure they did because they said to go ahead and set up this nursery."

Blinking, brown eyes widened. Conrad's first thought was Yozak and Gisela were together, but Yozak never liked girls, cringed at the thought of having sex with a girl or even being in love with a woman. Sighing, Conrad shook his head.

"They haven't told me anything."

"Oh…" Cecile looked away, still holding onto Conrad's arm.

"Mother, What is it I do not know?"

She said nothing, continuing to look away from her son. "Mother." She sighed, looking up into Conrad's brown eyes. "Researching deeper, Gisela found that Half-demon males can become pregnant…"

Conrad almost lost his footing, his head felt fuzzy and tired, his body warmed. Was he getting sick? He opened his mouth but his throat and lips were very dry, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he tried to calm himself.

Stuttering, he asked slowly, "H-how?" his head was spinning, he felt like he had taken a horse pill that makes one fall asleep.

She blinked, not sure how to explain it since she herself didn't fully understand. So, she chose the normal sex-talk. "Uh...when you and Yozak..."

Conrad held up a hand to silence her, he felt his legs turn to rubber, Cecile caught him the best she could and helped him over to a chair carefully, making sure he was still awake. "I - don't understand…"

Cecile knelt in front of her son, smiling and holding his hand in both her hands. She nodded. "You are pregnant my son."Conrad felt his body go numb, everything seemed to turn black and fuzzy with nothing in the room clear or in focus.

He felt sick, why hadn't anyone told him sooner? Was this a joke? It had to be…his mother was happy-go-lucky and joked around a lot but his mother wouldn't joke about something like this…

* * *

Murata lay in his room within the walls of Shinou's Temple. His glasses hanging loosely in his hand near the floor, Murata lay on his back, on his bed, eyes closed, body and mind tired.

He had decided that he didn't want to stay on Earth more than he needed to. And this trip, he honestly had no reason to be there.

His mind falling blank, a thought occurred to him. Shinou hadn't appeared or bugged him since he had gotten back two days ago.

Where was that man? What could he be doing? Was he just resting? Groaning, Murata turned onto his stomach, his large thin-framed glasses falling to the carpet covering the stone floor.

He was tired and wanting to sleep but instead of stopping his thoughts and calming his heart and breathing, he was wondering where his blue-eyed blonde-haired pain in the ass (literally) was.

Turning back onto his back, with one arm resting across his forehead, Murata opened his dark brown eyes slowly.

The room was comfortably warm and very dark. No moon shone though the window due to the heavy dark clouds hovering over Shin Makoku. A sharp, painful sting shot up his spine.

Eyes now wide, Murata sat up. The pain was from his stomach…again, the sharp pain shook his entire frame. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, clenching his eyes shut as tightly as he could.

After a few moments, the pain subsided, Murata opened his eyes slowly and only half-way. His vision was a blur but since the room was completely dark, it didn't matter.

Keeping his arms wrapped firmly around his stomach, he took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart, mind and body.

"Itai…That hurt…" he murmured softly, his voice slightly hoarse.

Murata closed his eyes, pushing his body forward so he was resting on his knees and forehead, trying to calm down to think what had happened through.

The pain hadn't come back within the few moments that had passed by, What was happening? What had happened?

The pain he felt…what could… Black eyes flew open as wide as they could go, his black irises and pupils shook. Unwrapping his arms from his waist, he pushed himself up, steadily yet quickly.

Sending a few moments searching for his lost glasses on the floor. Stumbling out the door, Murata walked down the hall in a hurry while leaning against the stone wall as he made is way towards the exit.

Once out side, the cold air whipped across his cheeks and nose. Closing his eyes briefly, Murata took in a deep, calming breath. His body shook, he was scared. Not from knowing, but from not knowing. He was nervous too.

Walking out into the open court yard, Murata felt the small sting of the drops of cold rain that fell from the sky at a slow rate.

Walking across the yard to the gate where a small bored roof where four horses stood tied. Choosing the closest horse, Murata made his way toward Blood Pledge Castle.

* * *

**A/N::: I'm sorry chapter is SO short, I have a slight case of Writers Block, but I wanted to update, cause I've kept you all waiting long enough I think.**

**Read and Review! **

**Reviews encourage me to write !! ^-^**


	15. Why is it?

[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou !

**BIT = Back In Time = Yuuri as Yuuki**

**When BIT is NOT there = Yuuri as Yuuri**

**Understand?**

**A/N::: Sorry its taken me so long to update, but I've been busy…and downright lazy and I've still got a bit of Writers Block, besides, I've been stopped a few times when writing this by ideas of the story final. **

**Poll on my profile…vote plz.**

**Read and Review !**

* * *

Murata sat on the bed within Gisela's office at Blood Pledge Castle. Kicking his legs back and forth slowly, gently, waiting for the green-eyed woman to walk in. He was nervous, he felt like he was going to throw up.

And in the moment he thought it, the next moment it happened. He leaned over his knees, hugging his stomach, and emptied what little food he had within him out onto the stone floor.

Gisela paused after stepping through the door, hearing the young mage throw up gave her a hint to what was going on with him. Taking a towel out from the drawer, she let it fall into the basin of warm water.

"Here Geika." After he took the towel, she turned to get him a two cups. One full of cold water another empty cup. Rinsing his mouth about five times, making sure to get rid of the horrible taste.

"Tell me what happened." She asked, sitting down in her chair at her desk.

Murata didn't answer right away, not sure what to say. "I…I don't know. I was laying down falling asleep with a really sharp and non-ignorable pain shot up from my stomach."

Gisela nodded, writing what he told down on paper in-what Murata could tell- chicken scratch. "How tired have you been recently?"

Murata blinked, at first, not understanding what she had asked, then thought back. "About a week or two…Gisela…I don't see what that has to do with my stomach ache."

"You just vomited…, any other moments where you threw up?"

Murata turned to lay down, not felling like sitting up right. "I felt like it a few times yesterday, and about two weeks ago I woke up needing to and I did."

Gisela nodded, continuing to write and not looking up to look him in the eye. "Gisela, I don't see what you are getting at…"

"Geika, roll up your sleeve." Gisela ordered, pulling out a needle as she spoke.

Murata sat up, well, shot up, dark brown eyes wide. "Needles and I aren't the best of friends…"

"So don't date. Roll up your sleeve."

Murata could hear a voice laughing, low and male. Shinou. Murata paled and shook his head, backing away.

"You and Heika are just alike! You both cannot stand needles." Gisela half-laughed half-sighed.

Murata didn't laugh or comment. "Why do you need some of my blood?"

"Because I know you won't pee in a cup for me." She answered without emotion, her dark green eyes never leaving his dark brown eyes.

She held the needle up to where he could see it and never moved it, not even in the slightest. She didn't want to scare him any further, even though it was funny, if he was pregnant, causing him any type of stress wouldn't be good in the least.

"Dose it involve a needle?" Gisela shook her head. Murata held out his hand. "Cup please."

* * *

Yuuri lay in his dark room in his bed with Wolfram, both fast asleep in each others arms, the moon was fading slowly, the sun creeping its way into the sky.

Wolfram turned his face to press it more firmly into Yuuri's chest, blocking the sun from his eyes. He didn't want to wake up, not now and not before Yuuri woke. So he lay motionless, breathing in and breathing out, trying to get back to sleep, though his body didn't want sleep.

A nearly silent knock had Wolfram rolling his eyes and wishing whoever knocked would disappear, but with the door was pushed open gently, he knew his wished hadn't come true. Lifting his head, he opened his eyes.

"We…need to talk." Shori then closed the door as gently and silently as he had opened it.

Wolfram didn't move for a few minutes, then pushed himself up and stood, stepping over Yuuri without touching him and onto the floor quietly.

The blonde moved silently to the closet and pulled out jeans, a dark blue T-Shirt and dressed without a sound, looking back at Yuuri making sure the sound of clothing didn't disturb or wake the young king.

Closing the door to Yuuri's room, Wolfram turned and would have jumped if he hadn't seen Shori standing directly across the hall for him when he opened the door.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" The young blonde asked, his voice low and without anger or any other hostel emotion.

"Why is it you love my brother?"

Wolfram wanted to roll his eyes and walk back into Yuuri's room and lay down beside his king, but what would that do for him and Shori? Make them hate each other more so? And how would that effect Yuuri?

Yuuri wouldn't want his fiancé and brother to fight or never speak each time they got near each other, it wouldn't be much of a family if that were to happen.

"What is it you mean?" Wolfram asked, not understanding if Shori wanted him to list everything about Yuuri he loved and liked or the story behind how he came to love Yuuri…or both.

Shori took off his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbed it for a moment then placed his glasses back over his eyes, sighing almost as if he was annoyed.

Wolfram crossed his arms, eyelids falling over his eyes half-way. "Would you like me to tell you everything I love about him or the story that led me to fall for him?"

Shori blinked, surprised at Wolfram's words. "I don't need to know of what you two _do_…"

He stopped as Wolfram held up a hand. "First, the story contains nothing of the sort. Second, neither Yuuri nor I is a like that."

"Well, you've gotten him pregnant before you two married, I would, along with any others, would only assume you two have gone that far and based your 'love' (he held up air quotes here) on that."

Wolfram sighed deeply, calming himself, feeling his flame magic spiking along with his temper. He didn't so much care if Shori thought that way about him as much as what kind of brother was he if he assumed Yuuri was like that?

"How is it you love Yuuri?" Shori asked again.

"I loved Yuuri before I _truly _met the boy _named Yuuri_."

Shori blinked and blinked again, Wolfram looked one hundred percent (100%) serious, his emerald eyes never wavering nor leaving his face. "I don't follow."

* * *

**{ set after chapter 4 taking place after chapter 8 (from Accepting love) }**

**{ BIT }**

Wolfram sat in his room at his desk reading from a book he had never gotten to finish due to the new king, Yuuri, arriving and taking the thrown. In fact, during the coronation of the damn half-breed he had been pulled back to his world.

Sighing, he snapped the book closed. He had not only had his life turned upside down, but the half-breed had purposed to him and then he had lost the fight to the wimp!

His body froze in place, his bright emerald eyes seemed to dim as he thought that single word, that one word he knew he was attached to because _he_ suggested for him to call _him_ that. _wimp._

A sharp knock had Wolfram nearly falling from his chair, taking a breath, Wolfram watched the door, half-hoping that who he had been thinking about had returned, but no such luck.

The door opened and there stood Conrad, Wolfram's older half-breed (just like Yuuri…the new demon king), brother. "Wolfram…why is it you've been shut up in your room all day? Don't you have soldiers to train?"

Wolfram turned his head, sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms. "Not today, the worthless men can spend today in bed, they're that lazy anyway." Conrad watched Wolfram for a moment, saying nothing, trying to piece together what had gotten Wolfram to upset so suddenly and quickly.

Conrad moved silently, not making a sound and knelt down beside him, pulling the book from him so he would look at him. "Why are you so quick to anger?"

"I've always been that way, give me back the book." Wolfram growled, looking as if he were thinking over whether or not to claw Conrad's eyes out.

"Wolfram." then Conrad's brown eyes widened. "Is this bad attitude of yours because Yuuki disappeared so suddenly a mouth ago?"

Emerald eyes widened and Conrad knew his guess had been correct. "Shut up and go away damn it!" The book was pulled, well torn, from the older mans hand and then thrown at him.

"Alright, Alright." He soothed, standing up and backing up, hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry…," he was half-way out the door when he turned back, Wolfram still had his eyes on him. "I could send Yozak to see if he could find where Yuuki resides…"

"Leave Weller!" Wolfram chucked another book, hardback this time, at his head, Conrad pulled the door shut quickly, taking that as an 'I'll think about it' and headed down the hall, humming to himself happily like Wolfram hadn't just tried to knock his head off.

* * *

Yuuri turned onto his side, wanting to keep sleeping but he had no such luck. The sun was almost in the sky, the sky was bright but not too bright he couldn't get back to sleep if he really tired. Yawning silently, he opened his eyes slightly to see his door open just a crack.

He could hear Wolfram talking but he wasn't in the same room. Yuuri opened his eyes more fully and turned his head slightly for a more comfortable position on his white pillow, Wolfram was out in the hall, talking to someone.

The young double black half-demon got up slowly, sitting up but once up he wanted to lay down again, he felt like throwing up but he knew he wouldn't. The minutes ticked by slowly, his stomach turning faded but he couldn't stand just yet.

Wolfram's voice was hushed, making sure to not wake up anyone in the house. But who was he talking to? Who else would be up at this hour? Yuuri rolled his eyes and shook his head. That was a stupid question and he knew it. Shori was always up right before the sun, he liked getting work done, _early_.

Standing slowly and ignoring the baby kicking and his slight morning sickness, Yuuri moved to look out the small crack of the door. The warmth of the carpet under his bare feet and the hard yet soft carpet hitting pressure points in his feet, sending a feeling of comfort through him.

The light filtering in though the door was orange and, due to his eyes used being in the dark and used to darkness, hurt Yuuri's eyes for the first few moments.

Wolfram stood with his back to the door facing Shori, telling Shori of when Yuuri went back in time but disguised. Yuuri smiled to himself without a sound. He remembered that, How could he of forgotten?

* * *

**{This is taking place after Yuuri's first trip to the past but before he tells Wolfram he loves him…}**

**{ BIT }**

Yuuri fell from who-knew-where right into the wall face first. Rubbing his head, he sat up. "That hurt, Blood is _so_ going to pay for this…"

Forcing him to dress in his disguise and then dragged him out of the castle, right when he had been wanting to catch Wolfram and tell him how he felt, and now he was somewhere in the castle.

Getting up, slowly and painfully, Yuuri walked out from the shadowed dead-end hall and stopped as he fell backward, _Not again_… he looked up and realized he had run into Conrad. "Hey." he greeted, smiling like he would normally.

Conrad looked down at him, blinking for a moment then smiling warmly. "You've been gone a long while." Yuuri blinked, how long had he and Blood been gone? "I think you should go see Wolfram, I believe he's been missing you Yuuki."

"Uh, well, Okay, I'll do that -" _Wait…Yuuki? … _"He's in his room." Conrad finished, walking away.

Yuuri didn't move, he couldn't believe it! He was back in the past! Blood had sent him into the past _again _and Murata was probably in on it too!

Blinking, Yuuri panicked as something came to him, "Wait… Hey Conrad! Wait up!" Running to catch up with the man, Yuuri almost ran into him again.

"What is it Yuuki?" Conrad turned, steadying the boy before they fell to the floor in a bloody heap.

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, but he hadn't thought on how to word his question. So there he stood, looking stupid with his mouth open. "Oh, well…um…"

Conrad wanted to laugh but felt and knew it would be rude, he didn't know the boy well enough, so he did his best to suppress his laughter, but he kept his smile. "His Majesty isn't here, he's gone to his world if that is what you were going to ask…"

_He's a mind reader… _Yuuri thought, "Ah…yeah…" _That's why! I haven't figured out a disguise yet! Wait… _"How long have - has he been gone?"

Conrad blinked, wondering about his wording but didn't think to worry about it. "Two days…" Yuuri smiled, walking away. "Thanks, I'll go see Wolfram now!"

As he walked down the hall, he planned out his plan. He, as Yuuri, had been gone for two days, he is gone for four, so he has maybe a day or two to figure out why Blood sent him back before he comes back and takes on this disguise and looks like…well, him as Yuuki.

Knocking on Wolfram's door, no answer came. _What am I going to say? 'Sorry I left so suddenly but I'm really Yuuri and was only here dressed as someone else because I needed to realize my love for you?' Yeah, right. That won't get me killed._

He knocked on the door once again and then it opened so suddenly Yuuri jumped back. "What is-!" He stopped in mid yell, noticing the who the boy was before him. "Hey Wolf…how've you been?"

Emerald eyes went from large orbs of surprise to rectangles of anger. Wolfram's hand gripped the doorknob tightly, he wanted to slam the door in his face but he also wanted to hug him, instead, Wolfram looked away to the side and at the floor other than at who was before him.

"What are you doing back here?"

Yuuri, as 'Yuuki', shrugged and smiled at the blonde prince. "To see you?" It may have had a question mark but Yuuri said it with a period. Wolfram didn't look at him, didn't respond to him, he couldn't.

What could he say? _Nice for the thought but I'm now the fiancé to the new Maou? Or oh, so you leave and then you hear I'm engaged to shin Makoku's new king and now your back for me? _Wolfram shook his head, he couldn't say either one of those.

Yuuri tilted his head waiting for the blonde to answer or say something, but he said nothing. Yuuri was starting to get worried. "Wolfram?"

"Go away." His voice was cold but sounded hurt and even a bit lonely, he turned as he backed up and shut the door, leaving Yuuri out in the hall confused.

Moving to sit next to the door on the hallway stone floor, Yuuri let his head fall back against the wall. He didn't understand why Wolfram had acted so coldly towards him.

* * *

**{ Gisela's Office in Shin Makoku }**

Murata's dark brown eyes opened slowly, shutting tightly as light assaulted his sight, turning his head, he opened his eyes once again, this time, the light didn't hurt his eyes.

The room was quite, he was the only one in the room. Had he fallen asleep? Last thing he remembered was talking to Gisela about why he felt so sick and uncomfortable.

Wincing in pain as a sharp pain similar to the pain that brought him here shot up from his stomach to his chest. Turning onto his back, he kept his eyes shut tightly.

What was happening? The answer seeped into his mind like black sticky ooze seeping through small cracks in a wall.

Growling deep in his throat, Murata felt his anger towards that blue-eyed original king rise as the answer seeped deeper into his mind and heart.

Gisela watched the boy silently, turning and wincing, looking angry to looking hurt. She wondered when she should ask if he were awake, but she didn't want to disrupt his thoughts.

Instead, she turned to her notes and the results of his test. She knew he was, but how? Well, she knew _how_, but she could figure out who. Murata had never seemed to take an interest in anyone and if he did, Yuuri was the only one who would know.

They all knew of his first life and how he and Shinou had been lovers or close to it, but the original king was long dead and even though his soul/spirit was around and visible and interacted with those of the living, _it isn't possible…_

Gisela's pen stilled and Gisela's green eyes wondered from her notebook to Murata laying on the bed across the room. _…is it?_

She couldn't bring herself to convince herself of it impossible or even possible. She wondered and it was eating at her, she wanted to know, but if Murata did tell her, would she really believe it? And what about the baby?

Would it be fully…well…in this world or not? Gisela let her pen fall to the table and held her head in her hands, this was a lot of thinking and she wasn't any closer to an answer. Everything was just question after question.

Lifting her head, she pushed away from her desk and stood. Moving to the stool beside the small twin sized white bed. "Geika…Are you awake?" Her voice was soft, making sure not to be to demanding and harsh like she would sound normally when issuing orders.

Murata didn't want to answer, didn't want to know the results of his test. Not that he wouldn't be happy, but who would like having their lover who was a spirit getting them pregnant? How was someone supposed to deal with something like that?

Murata turned onto his back and opened his eyes, first only looking at the ceiling, then letting his eyes drift down to look at Gisela, but it hurt his eyes when the made his vision a blur.

"Yes. I'm awake." Closing his eyes again, he pushed himself up, opening his dark brown eyes to look into Gisela's green ones.

Gisela smiled at him, standing up to move back to her desk. "How are you feeling Geika?"

He opened his mouth to reply but froze…,then covered his mouth, his eyes widening and snapping shut just as quickly. Murata reached for the bucket and threw up, it felt horrible to vomit, he felt like his entire stomach was forcing itself from his body, his eyes stung from fresh tears that refused to fall.

Gisela turned to write in her notebook, her eyes darkening with concern for the young reincarnated sage, she tried to tune out the sound of throwing up but she couldn't, she was too worried for him to tune him out.

After a few moments, that seemed like hours, Murata stopped and Gisela handed him some water and a warm washcloth. Allowing him time to clean up and calm his trembling body, she left to the next room to get his test results.

Dark brown eyes that looked black lifted to look at the stone floor, he felt horrible, he didn't like being sick. Pushing the bucket away along with the empty water cup, he fell back onto the back, wrapping his arms around his stomach trying to stop the sick pain.

Murata groaned in pain turning onto his side, curling into a ball the best he could but it didn't pull the pain away from him. He hated him. He absolutely hated _him_. How could he not? He wished he never had fallen for the blue-eyed king. The first time or this time.

_Damn Shinou…I'm so going to kill you… _He wasn't sure if the man could hear him or not, he hadn't seen the man in…his eyes snapped shut, tears burning his eyes. The man hadn't appeared or talk to him in days, and now that _this_ was happening, Murata left even more alone.

* * *

**A/N::: I had another part to go here but I didn't like it as much as the rest of the chapter, I need more time with it. Anyway, I've finished chapter 15 and am happy. It has taken awhile. Yes, we all know what's happening with Murata, but see, just because we know, doesn't mean the characters know (yet). So Calm down, he'll find out soon.**

**Sorry no Blood in person, I had no use for him in this chapter and this fiction isn't really about him.**

**Blood: . Hay!**

**I don't know when I'll update TMADD but since I haven't even started it or thought about it too much or even reviewed my last update, I doubt it will be soon. So sorry, but I will update, so don't worry. **

**Read & Review ! **


	16. A sweet Moment

**[Disclaimer] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**A/N::: I've been putting off writing this chapter because I'm lazy, no real ideas, and because I was working on a chapter of TMADD. But hay, I'm updating now! ^-^**

**Poll on profile, plz vote.**

**New Story up as well!**

**A/N::: I was re-reading chapter 12 and I want to point out that ¾ is really - just Fanfiction messed it up. Sorry. The - means they don't finish what they started to say.**

* * *

**{ BIT }**

Yuuri felt his neck beginning to cramp and his butt felt numb so he stood, he had been thinking for more than an hour and couldn't piece together why he needed to be back in time again.

Looking to his left where Wolfram's bedroom door was located. The blonde had told him to leave but sadly for Yuuri, as Yuuki, he had no other place to go.

Getting up, Yuuri knocked on the door then wondered what time it was. The door opened and Wolfram opened the door, his blue uniform jacket was off but his white undershirt was on. "I told you to leave."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Why?" Wolfram didn't reply immediately, he only stared at the boy with narrowed emerald eyes.

"Do you live with your head in the dirt? You know nothing, do you?" Wolfram snapped, he didn't want to be mean, especially to Yuuki but what choice did he have?

If Yuuri came back and Conrad just happened to share that Wolfram liked Yuuki…Wolfram shook his head. He didn't know if the wimp would care or not but he didn't feel like risking it.

Yuuri blinked. "What are talking about? What don't I know?" As soon as Yuuri asked, he knew what Wolfram was aiming at.

Last time 'Yuuki' was here, they had kissed, and since Yuuri as Yuuri was here and they were engaged, Wolfram didn't want to end up cheating on him with him…

_That was lame and you know it._

_Blood! I can't believe you sent me back in time! What for?_

_You need to learn better jokes._ Blood continued, not answering the young king in the slightest.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes as Blood taunted him mentally, Wolfram watched Yuuki but said nothing. He was acting as if he were talking but nothing came from his mouth.

"Look Yuuki…" Wolfram closed his eyes and touched his forehead with the palm of his hand. Sighing, he looked him in the eye. "Just…leave, go back to wherever it is you live."

Wolfram began to shut the door but Yuuri stopped him. "Are you bipolar or something?"

There was a small pause but before Wolfram could snap, Yuuri continued. "Last time I was here we were great friends and now your acting like you hate me, what is with you?"

Emerald eyes fell away to look at the floor, then narrowed. "We're done…" Wolfram murmured softly, though Yuuri didn't understand and asked, "What?"

_How stupid can he be? _His gaze locked on Yuuki, eyes narrowed. "I'm engaged to the new Maou, _we_, you and I, are _done_, now leave!…go back home." Wolfram's voice fell away after leave and he closed his door, leaving 'Yuuki' in the hall.

_Figure out what you need to do?_

_Blood, can't you just tell me for once?_

_Giving you the answers would serve you no gain._

_I hate you._

_Here's a hint…Wolfram in this time loves Yuuki…_

_But _I _am Yuuki…_

_He doesn't know that …_

Yuuri stood staring at Wolfram's bedroom door. That was what he was here to do? Made sense now…kind of.

Black eyes widened. Of course! Since Wolfram loved Yuuki he couldn't love Yuuri, which would complicate things when Yuuri told Wolfram how he feels.

Wait…

_This is you and Murata's fault for sending me back in time in the first place!_

_You had to realize your love for him and that was the only way._

_How do I get Wolfram to love Yuuri? _Yuuri sighed. He was talking in third person…but he knew what he meant.

_Never thought to think that far._

_WHAT? _Yuuri's hand curled into a fist and he shut his eyes, praying not to kill Blood the next time he saw him. Again, Yuuri took a seat by Wolfram's door and attempted to think of something.

* * *

Murata walked down the halls of the temple, he didn't have a destination in mind, in fact, the reincarnated sage was in a daze. Murata's acted that way ever since Gisela had confirmed that he was pregnant.

At first, she didn't know who could of gotten the sage pregnant when he was bound to Shinou and since Shinou was not of this world…

Murata's steps slowed and soon, he stopped walking completely. Leaning his weight on the wall, he closed his eyes, sliding down the wall to sit on the stone floor of the Temple.

He felt depressed and he wouldn't deny it, he couldn't. His heart hurt and he wanted to cry and hit something. He, though didn't want to admit it to others let alone himself, but he missed Shinou, he wanted to see the damn king no matter how hard he tried to convince himself he didn't.

Pulling his knees to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged them tightly. Hiding his face in his arms, he took a deep breath to keep from crying.

A hand rested gently upon Murata's bowed head. The hand was strong, warm, and familiar even. "Relax my sage. Do not cry."

Dark brown eyes widened but he didn't look up. To afraid to. Not of who was there but of if it was a tick of the mind and heart. "Murata…" The voice was soft and gentle, the word tickled the young sage's ear as Shinou moved closer to his sage.

Murata lifted his head, glairing at the blue-eyed king before him. But his glare didn't live long, he saw the concern within the depths of his brilliant blue eyes. Unable to glare, Murata turned his face away from the Original King.

Thinking the Original King would try to pull some perverted stunt, Murata planned out what he would yell at him, but to Murata's surprise, Shinou sat in front of him with his leg crossed and gently pulled Murata onto his lap, wrapping his arms are the young boy.

Murata knew he shouldn't snuggle up to the bastard but he couldn't find the strength or want to put up a fight.

He leaned himself against Shinou's chest and pressed his face into Shinou's neck. Accepting and enjoying the feel of being so close to Shinou without him being a sadistic pervert.

* * *

**{ BIT }**

Wolfram and his soldiers ran laps around the castle and Wolfram didn't seemed fazed by the work, Yuuri assumed that it was because the blonde had grown up around the military alongside his brothers.

His soldiers looked ready to topple over, Yuuri wondered how long they had been running. He listened to many of the men whine, asking Wolfram for a break, who ignored them.

Yuuri sat, in his disguise, and presently thought of as Yuuki, on the stone steps outside. He as himself was in his world and he had a day left till he as himself returned.

The soldiers looked over at him as the neared passing the steps and silently asked for help. Yuuki shrugged and looked sympathetic and sorry for them, but couldn't think of a way to help them.

"Why not give them," _and yourself_ "a break?" Yuuri called to Wolfram, who shot him a glare as he slowed to a stop in front of him.

The soldiers fell to the ground, wiped out and tired. Wolfram, hands on hips, narrowed his emerald eyes towards them.

"Pathetic, get out of my sight!" Wolfram ordered, the men left, even though they were tired, they didn't risk being set on fire by the Mazoku.

Wolfram turned his glare on Yuuki who winced away, smiling nervously. "You really shouldn't be so tough on them, they're only human."

The blonde prince lifted an eyebrow. Yuuri sighed. "You know what I mean."

"I believe I told you to go away." Wolfram bit out though clenched teeth, walking past Yuuri who followed him inside.

"Um…I can't…not yet anyway."

Wolfram didn't reply, didn't want to. He didn't understand Yuuki, not anymore, and now, he was wondering if he ever had understood.

Yuuri thought about telling Wolfram right out that he was the Maou but… "What?" Yuuri asked, he had been lost in his thoughts so he didn't catch what Wolfram had said.

"My room. Stay out." Wolfram shut the door in Yuuri's face, who immediately got angry, then somehow, knew that this must be how Wolfram feels when he would kick the blonde out.

Yuuri shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to make Wolfram realize he as Yuuki was really Yuuri…otherwise they wouldn't have a future and Wolfram would always be upset…

"Wolfram! Open the door, we need to talk!" Yuuri ordered, refusing to be shut out.

No answer.

Yuuri clenched his teeth and his hands tightened into fists, his eyes shut. _How can he be so… infuriating! _

* * *

"Anissina…what is that?" Greta's voice shook and she took a step back, brown eyes glued to a large metal box the size of a washer. A large antenna was attached to the top in the center. It was turned off but it wasn't any less scary.

The woman called Anissina smiled at her invention, her blue eyes bright and happy, excited even. "My latest work!"

"What is it supposed to do?" Greta asked, not sure what the contraption was for let alone called.

Anissina sighed, hands on her hips. She turned her head to look at Greta and winked. Blinking, Greta didn't understand but had a feeling she'd know later.

* * *

**A/N::: Short but updated. Keep the final scene (Anissina and Greta's scene) in mind because this ties into something that will up much later on. ^-^**

**New Story, Princess, Please read and review it!**

**And, Review this story too! **

**The review button screams ….CLICK ME! lol**


	17. Talking

_**[ disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**_

_**A/N::: As you will find out as you read, I have completely lost control of this story…**_

_**2ed BIT was hard to write! I couldn't come up for anything for the longest time! *tears* **_

* * *

Yozak sat on the sofa in the nursery made for his baby, he was just relaxing, not having to do anything at the moment, no one and not a thing to spy on, no fights breaking out, no missions, so he decided to relax.

He had been dealing with a few issues in town for about a week, finally it was settled and now, there was nothing to do. Yozak hated it. He'd never not had something to do.

Moon light filtered in through the lightly colored curtains, it wasn't late, but it was night. The light in the room was turned off, so the only light was that from the moon.

Looking around the room, Yozak stared at the crib and changing table, the play-pin between the two windows.

Everything was taken in and he still couldn't wrap his mind around he and Conrad would have a child…have a child.

Even though he had known before Conrad had, Yozak still found it breath taking. He would be a father soon. He and Conrad were together, and expecting.

Due to the room being pink and blue, he could only think that their baby would be a girl. Cheri had guessed the baby would be a girl, but had first thought the baby as a boy.

Yozak wanted a little girl, he could sit here and imagine how he and Conrad's life would be with a little girl. She'd have them wrapped around her figure before she could talk he was sure.

He let his eyes fall shut, lost in his thoughts…then the door swung open. Not bothering to turn his head, Yozak waited for Conrad to say something.

Conrad stepped into the nursery as he allowed the heavy doors to fall shut with a slight thud that seemed very loud in the silence of the room.

He moved to the sofa where Yozak sat, head back eyes shut. He was awake Conrad knew. He didn't immediately yell at him or talk to him at all. He didn't want to.

Conrad glared at him for a few minutes until Yozak opened his eyes. Yozak watched Conrad pace across the room in front of him.

Yozak could see clearly that he wasn't happy. Conrad was very upset. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was in a tight line, he didn't say a word.

He was upset. Not about being pregnant or the child being Yozak's, he was upset because no one had told him and they had kept that half-Mazoku males can in fact have children.

Conrad didn't even know why he hadn't been told until he was already…pregnant. He stopped pacing for a moment but continued.

Could it have been Yozak wanted him not to know? That way Conrad be with Yozak without argue? Was it that him not knowing would have made it easier for him to become pregnant?

He felt like he was going to explode. So many damn questions and still he had no answers.

"Captain…you'll make a mote in the floor if you continue to pace." Yozak stated, blue eyes on his lover, who turned an evil brown-eyed glare on him.

Conrad took a deep breath, calming himself before he spoke. "Alright. First things first."

Yozak lifted an eyebrow, opening his mouth to ask what he meant but Conrad held up a hand. "Yozak, we are in a relationship."

Yozak nodded even though it really wasn't a question.

"Then, you need to start calling me by my name." Conrad said, his eyes narrowed to indicate he was serious.

Yozak opened his mouth to talk but again, Conrad held a hand up to silence any sound. "Now, why is it I was not told Half-Mazoku's could conceive?"

"Well, its common knowledge…"

Brown eyes narrowed. "Males." Conrad corrected, not finding Yozak's joke funny.

Yozak held up his hands in mock surrender. "I didn't think it was important to mention and you had already said no."

Conrad lifted an eyebrow. "So you kept the secret from me so you could impregnate me without protest?"

"You would have protested?"

"One problem at a time." Conrad bit out.

Yozak gasped silently, closing his eyes, he stood. After a moment, he opened his eyes to look Conrad in the eye. "Are you saying you don't want a child with me?"

Conrad was taken aback, was that what he had meant? He had said one problem at a time…did he mean he didn't want Yozak's child? Would he have protested if he had known?

Brown eyes fell almost shut, glued to the floor. He didn't know. He loved Yozak didn't he? He did, so why did he question if he wanted a family with Yozak? Didn't he?

Yozak could easily see Conrad was troubled, not wanting to anger him any further then he was, Yozak said nothing, he couldn't believe Conrad seemed to act as if he didn't want a child.

Yozak loved Conrad and wanted a family with him, no question about it. He had fallen for Conrad shortly after Conrad and his father had found Yozak by a grave as a young child. So he had had a long time to sort his thoughts and feelings…

Blue eyes widened. Conrad was going through his thoughts and feelings, he hadn't, as far as Yozak knows, liked Yozak as long as Yozak had liked him, so they weren't on the same page yet…

Looking over to Conrad who's eyes were wide and glued to the floor, he was deep in thought and looked as if about to cry.

Yozak knew how hard and confusing sorting everything out was, he didn't want to make Conrad feel as if he had to love him, or even like him.

Taking a deep breath, Yozak walked over to Conrad, standing in front of him. Conrad looked up at him, surprised to see he'd moved.

"I shouldn't have kept that knowledge from you," His voice was low and gentle, blue eyes fixed on watery brown eyes. "I won't apologize for loving you or for impregnating you,"

Conrad opened his mouth, not to yell, but he was stopped. "But I don't want you to feel as if you have to love me…, or forgive me."

* * *

Gwendal sat up so fast is head spun. His hands clenched the blanket he was under in tight fists. Sweat dotted his brow, another wrinkle seemed to form.

He looked around the room. It was dark with the moon filtering in through the window. Everything was calm and quite, he knew what had happened in his dream wasn't real, but knowing that didn't lessen the hurt and fear.

Dark eyes closing tightly, he allowed himself to fall back onto the pillows. Gwendal took a deep, slow breath, trying to calm his nerves.

He jerked himself up, moving back to lean himself on the headboard. He kept his eyes open and glued to the ceiling.

Hearing the door open, Gwendal turned his head as Gunter walked into the room, dressed in his night wear. Gunter looked worried and hurried over to the pregnant man.

"Are you alright?" Clear worry was in his voice. Gunter touched Gwendal's forehead, as if thinking he had a fever.

Gwendal grabbed Gunter's hand intent on pushing it away, but instead he held onto it. Not wanting to let go. He narrowed his dark eyes, damn that dream, and it hadn't been the first.

Although he would never admit it out loud, those dreams of Gunter dying got to him, but he couldn't tell anyone, least of all Gunter. He didn't know if he'd handle the fact others would know he'd be so weak.

"Gwendal?" Gunter's voice was low, curious. He tilted his head in thought, trying to piece together Gwendal's odd behavior the past few days along with this moment.

"I am fine. Leave." Gwendal's voice was low but commanding. Gunter was about to protest, insisting he stay with him until he was fully calm, but he felt the mans uneasiness, so he stood without a sound.

Gunter knew Gwendal was stressed over being pregnant but he felt hurt that Gwendal wasn't allowing him to sooth him, comfort him in anyway he could.

Moving silently to the door in the nearly pitch dark room, he refused to let his hurt show, the last thing he wanted was to upset the man further by his hurt feelings.

"Sleep well, Gwendal."

How could he? With those dreams invading his mind and now with the way Gunter had spoke? He hadn't let his hurt show but his hurt was clear in his voice.

The wish was spoken low and dull, as if Gunter himself was distant. Now Gwendal felt like scum for making the man he said he loves hurt that way.

Forcing himself out of bed, he swallowed his pride and headed out of his room, setting out to find Gunter and apologize. Whether he wanted to or not, it didn't matter. It needed to be done and he needed to be the one to do it.

* * *

**{ BIT }**

Wolfram sat at the table in his room, he ignored Yuuki when he yelled through the door, he tuned him out the best he could by picking up a book and reading, narrowing his eyes every time Yuuki spoke through the door.

He wanted to yell at him to go away but he couldn't, Wolfram didn't want him to leave, and if he spoke, wasn't even sure he'd tell Yuuki to leave…

Shaking his head, Wolfram snapped the book closed and tossed it onto the table. Crossing his arms over his chest, he took a deep breath.

"Wolfram, we have to talk." Emerald eyes opened to see Yuuki standing by the doors. Emerald eyes narrowed as Yuuki shut the doors.

Yuuri stood with his hands behind his back, palms pressed against the doors. He didn't know how to start off the conversation, he'd been to busy building up the nerve to walk into Wolfram's room.

He couldn't just come out and say he was really himself? Brown eyes fell shut, Yuuri took a calming breath.

Wolfram stood up, watching Yuuki closely. He felt the boy really needed to talk to him, he seemed nervous. Sighing, Wolfram walked towards Yuuki.

Yuuri opened his eyes just as Wolfram was a few steps away from him. Wolfram tilted his head, eyes glued to the boy in front of him.

* * *

Skipping down the halls, Greta headed towards lady Cheri. Greta was bored out of her mind and with both Wolfram and Yuuri gone, Greta didn't have her parents to spend time with.

She had spent time with lady Anissina and nearly died each time, deciding to see what lady Cheri was up to, Greta made her way to the garden where the woman was having tea.

Slowing to a stop near the table, Greta let herself fall across one chair. Cheri watched the young girl for a moment is silence. Standing from her seat, Cheri picked Greta up and let her sit on her lap.

Neither said a word for the longest time, Greta didn't have anything to say, and Cheri didn't know what could be said. Nibbling on a cookie, Greta stared at the garden beyond the porch they were on.

Flowers overflowed from the large area, the sun shimmered on the flowers making them glow from being watered not long before.

Butterflies of all sizes and color flew around above the flowers, seeming to dance with each other in a silent, entertaining, dance.

The dance faltered as the wind blew, the butterflies being blown gently from each other. Greta felt her eyelids become heavy, she leaned her head on Cheri's chest under her chin.

Cheri wrapped her arms around the little girl as she began to fall asleep, turning her head, Cheri watched the butterflies as Greta had.

Their dance had no effect on her of course. The dance of the butterflies would send a human into a sleep to sooth them, though to a Mazoku it only soothed them.

Stroking Greta's short brown curly hair as she slept, light green eyes watching the sleeping child closely, Cheri smiled as an idea came to her.

* * *

**{BIT}**

"Yuuki, you are not making this easy for me." Wolfram begun when Yuuri said nothing, the silence had thickened since the two had been in the same room and it was getting uncomfortable for both.

Yuuri didn't follow for a moment, the caught on, but decided to ask anyway. "How so?" Brown eyes fixed onto emerald eyes, they seemed to have a staring contest, of course, Yuuri winced away once Wolfram narrowed his eyes.

Moving closer to Wolfram, Yuuri lifted a hand to brush blonde hair away from Wolfram eyes, but he slapped Yuuri's hand away. "Stop it. I'm engaged."

"I know." Yuuri replied in a low voice.

"Then why are you doing this?" Wolfram growled, slapping Yuuri's hand away again.

Yuuri blinked. "Doing what?"

"Tempting me!" Wolfram looked furious.

Tilting his head, Yuuri took a step back, confusion written clear on his face. He didn't understand. Of course, when did he ever?

"Tempting you? To do what?" Wolfram looked at Yuuri, emerald eyes wide. He wasn't this stupid…was he?

Eyes falling shut, Yuuri shook his head, a small smirk on his face. Wolfram took a step back but didn't move away, he didn't understand. Yuuri opened his eyes, Wolfram blinked and looked as confused as Yuuri normally did.

"You're worried about cheating on your fiancé?" Yuuri asked, his smile never failing.

Wolfram wanted to smack him, how could he think this was a joke? Hands clenching into tight fists, the blonde tried to control his anger before he killed Yuuki.

Shaking his head, Yuuri moved closer to Wolfram, who stepped back. "Stop it or I'll knock your head clear off."

Yuuri stopped and tilted his head, his smile gone for a moment. "Never heard that threat from you before, then again, you have threatened to kill me…guess they're close."

"What are you talking about?"

Yuuri pulled Wolfram into a hug, wrapping his arms around Wolfram's waist. Not knowing what to say, Wolfram glared and pushed Yuuri away the best he could…then he stopped.

He didn't want to pull away from Yuuki, hands on his shoulders, Wolfram let them slid around Yuuki's neck, his head resting on Yuuri's shoulder, pressing his eyes to Yuuki's neck.

Neither said anything for awhile, neither wanted to. Wolfram knew he needed to stop them both before they went any further. Before they got to a place where he didn't want to stop…his arms tightened around Yuuri's neck.

_Little late. _Wolfram murmured to himself.

* * *

**A/N::: I am sorry for such a late reply, I have been busy. **

**Please Review for faster updates. **

**Updating TMADD and Princess as soon as I can. **


	18. This was Not happening

**A/N::: Sorry for the long wait. With half the cast pregnant, it gets complicated, plus, Ulrike and Gisela and I are still researching all the facts about Mazoku Male Pregnancy. I'll have to change a few things we told Yuuri, we found out some aren't true. *nervous laugh***

**

* * *

**

**{ BIT }**

Wolfram still stood silently in Yuuki's arms, he knew he should pull away and yell at the boy before him and then kick him out.

But he couldn't. He didn't know why though. No. Wolfram did know. He loved Yuuki, but the problem was, Wolfram wasn't engaged to Yuuki, he was engaged to Yuuri.

Yuuri watched Wolfram silently, he hadn't tried to pull away, which Yuuri didn't mind, but he was Yuuki at the moment, so therefore he shouldn't be making Wolfram think he was about to cheat.

_He falls in love with Yuuki, Wolfram will never love you Yuuri._

Blood was right, even though Yuuri hated that fact. So what should he do? Just come out with it and try to explain it before Wolfram deemed him crazy and roasted him?

"Yuuki…?"

Yuuri made some kind of sound that meant he was listening and for the blonde to continue. "What did you mean earlier?"

Arms sliding away slowly, Yuuri looked at Wolfram, tilting his head. What had he said? He didn't remember…they had talked about so many things in such a short time up until they hugged.

"You had told me I had threatened to kill you before, what did you mean? When had I done that?" He was honestly curious; he didn't remember threatening Yuuki before that moment…

Yuuri smiled. This answer could lead to the truth. "Well there was the one time I tried to sneak out without you or Conrad and you caught me, saying I was a cheater and you'd kill me so I'd be with you forever."

Yuuri laughed at the memory, which had been his first trip into the past, he had met Julia, but it was an endearing memory to Yuuri filed in his mind under the annoyingly cute-laughable things Wolfram did to show his affection.

Wolfram moved fully out of Yuuri's arms, looking at him like he was insane. "What? Why would I call you a cheater? _You_ and _I _are not engaged."_ We are not even dating._

Yuuri tilted his head. "We aren't?"

"I am engaged to Yuuri, the Maou."

Blinking, Yuuri shook his head and smiled weakly. "Sorry, forgot I'm not dressed like me."

Wolfram was ready to summon the element of fire but was too distracted by what Yuuki had just said, more to himself than to Wolfram, but the blonde had heard.

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram was confused, no mistake about that. The boy in front of him was making no sense to him, what was he hiding? Or was Yuuki simply playing some twisted joke?

Yuuri moved closer to Wolfram, his hands behind his back, his expression was completely serious. "Wolf, I am Yuuri."

Wolfram stepped away from Yuuki, not finding whatever game Yuuki was playing funny anymore.

* * *

Murata lay on his bed, snuggled up to Shinou's side. Murata wasn't sleeping even though he was exhausted. He couldn't get his mind calm enough to fall into the trap of sleep.

He had to tell Shinou at some point. The baby within him was Shinou's; the man had the right to know.

But the problem was that Murata was afraid. What if he didn't want a baby? He wasn't truly of this world anymore…so what would happen if he didn't want it?

Would Shinou disappear…? If he did…would he ever return?

Murata turned to lie on his stomach, one hand up by his head and the other on Shinou's chest, clutching the kings' shirt in a tight fist.

He felt so tired, his eyes hurt, he was about to cry. "My sage?"

Eyes wide, but he never lifted his head from the mattress. He didn't even reply or make a sound to let the man next to him know he was awake…and listening.

"I am aware you are awake, what is it that troubles you?"Shinou's voice was gentle, a low whisper in the warm comfortable darkness of their room.

There was tenderness in the blue eyed kings voice, it was always there, but most of the time, Murata had to really listen for it. In this moment, he didn't. It was there; Very clear and noticeable.

Murata didn't want to tell him, he may never hear that tenderness again…He shouldn't be afraid though, Shinou loved him…didn't he?

Pushing himself up, Murata sat crossed legged facing Shinou on the bed. Hands in his lap, Murata's large dark brown eyes wide with fear; he was nervous.

Blue eyes traveled over Murata's naked body freely, they weren't filled with lust, but with love. Murata shivered under the heated gaze of the kings' eyes. He could feel wherever the king looked spark with heat.

It was different, normally when Shinou looked at him, his eyes were filled with nothing but lust…maybe love had been there, but Murata had never been able to see it.

"Shinou…" Murata didn't know how his name was supposed to have sounded, but it came out as a breathy whisper.

Said man made no move to touch the young boy before him. His eyes wondered up to Murata's, the love still very clear.

Murata winced away from that look; it wasn't that he didn't like it. What he winced away from was the thought of the love fading and never returning.

What if that happened when he told Shinou about their baby?

Dark brown eyes snapped shut tightly, Murata turning his head away. He was going to cry. He could already feel the damn tears welling up behind his eyes.

He could feel the bed shaking, his body was trembling.

He was scared.

* * *

When he thought about it, It sort of amazed Yuuri. Wolfram was acting so calm with Shori's attitude when in the past he would have let his temper get the best of him. Was Wolfram attitude change because Yuuri was pregnant?

With a nearly silent groan, Yuuri fell back onto his bed, His arms covering his face. Why was he thinking so much this early in the morning?

He was tired of thinking, he just wanted his mind to calm and for sleep to over take him again. A gentle kick had Yuuri pressing a hand to his stomach. Little Micah was awake.

That was another thing. He and Wolfram had decided to name their baby Micah. It was both a female and male name. Even though Yuuri was sure Micah was a boy, he had decided to let Wolfram win the fight.

Wolfram said he wanted to 'just be on the safe side'. Yuuri had wanted to name their baby Micah so he couldn't remember why he had protested in the first place, of course, he didn't remember much of their fight.

He had been far too tired to follow much of it.

Micah kicked again, this time a little harder. Yuuri shut his eyes half way, the kick hadn't been too painful, but it had still hurt.

After a long moment of Yuuri's mind still, unthinking, a thought invaded his mind. His eyes opened, black eyes staring at the darkened ceiling.

Perhaps Shori was simply homophobic, maybe his problem wasn't truly with Wolfram, but with the fact both Yuuri and Wolfram were men.

Yuuri felt a frown form. It wasn't something he had thought in terms of in so long. It had bothered him in the beginning that he was a boy and so was Wolfram, but after Yuuri realized he loved Wolfram, Yuuri hadn't thought about gender.

Yuuri would have thought it was because he was pregnant, but Shori had disliked Wolfram from even before then.

He pushed himself up gently, sitting on the bed with his feet on the carpet. Could Shori have known Yuuri wasn't really happy with being engaged to Wolfram in the beginning?

Was that Shori's reason for acting like he was? Was he simply trying to look out for his younger brother?

Yuuri felt a small smile replace his frown.

It was sweet, if not a little annoying.

* * *

**{ BIT }**

Yuuki hadn't made a move to follow Wolfram around the room, and Wolfram wished to high heaven the boy would just leave.

He didn't.

"Wolf," Yuuri held up his hands, "Hear me out." His voice was calm, soft and quite. Yuuri wanted to know what to say, but he didn't.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Yuuri took a deep breath. Wolfram's emerald eyes never left Yuuki.

It was official. Wolfram's taste in guys really sucked. Perhaps this marriage with the demon king wasn't a bad idea. Wolfram really should give him a chance.

Yuuri let his eyes open.

Emerald eyes narrowing, Wolfram lifted his hand to his forehead, murmuring the chant to summon the fire element.

Not wanting to waste time asking Wolfram to relax and hear him out, which wouldn't have worked anyway, Yuuri reached up and took out his contacts, which once they were out, revealed his pitch black eyes to the world…, to Wolfram.

"Wolf…, it's me, Yuuri." Wolfram felt heat rise to his face as his hand fall from his forehead to his side.

Yuuri moved to set the contacts down on the table, and then turned to look at Wolfram again. Who looked mad, hurt, and surprised all at the same-time.

It was really a cute expression.

Wolfram wanted to say something, wanted to yell at Yuuki or Yuuri or whoever was in front of him, but he couldn't get words to form; couldn't find his voice.

The silence stretched into an uncomfortable silence that seemed to last longer than it really had. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably, wanting Wolfram to say something.

After five minutes of Wolfram and Yuuri staring at each other without a word, Yuuri decided he would go ahead and try to say something, anything to end the silence and put this awkward moment behind them.

He opened his mouth to speak when Wolfram began to yell at him.

"Who the hell told you about Yuuki? And why did you dress up like him?" Wolfram was becoming much angrier with each passing second.

* * *

Gwendal's right eye twitched and he was sure another wrinkle formed on his forehead.

This was not happening. This was so not happening.

The man sat at his desk with his eyes closed. Gisela stood in front of the desk, arms at her sides, smiling happily although her dark green eyes were concerned and worried at the nervous twitching of the man's eye.

"You have got to be joking." Gwendal muttered, his hand tightening into a fist around his pen.

Gisela shook her head. "There is no mistake, you are pregnant."

The final three words seemed to slow in Gwendal's ears, echoing continuously within his mind and ears, he swore yet another wrinkle formed.

This was far too stressful for a man like him. He was too old to have a child, let alone be the pregnant one.

"_You are pregnant" _The pen snapped in two.

This was not happening. This could not be happening.

Gisela packed her things into her bag and then pulled out a cream colored bottle and a needle, setting them on Gwendal's desk.

The green-haired woman looked up from her bag, "Beg pardon?" She hadn't quite caught what Gwendal had half muttered under his breath.

"How far?" Gwendal asked again, louder this time.

Gisela nodded her dark green eyes wide. "You are six months along."

Six months. He was half way through the pregnancy. Half way…then that meant he had to of gotten pregnant…

"Well this is amazing news!" Cheri squealed, interrupting Gwendal's thoughts.

* * *

**A/N::: I am SO sorry I have not uploaded is SO damn long…I've been lazy and I have the FLU now! I've missed four days of school! I cannot believe it!**

**PLEASE review!**


	19. Pinky Promise Song

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own KYOU KARA MAOU**

**A/N::: Thx to all who have reviewed! I am sorry I haven't updated in such a long time…my life is getting chaotic in its own right.**

**Alright, Here's what. In chapter four and so on, Gunter knew about the baby and Gwendal even said he was pregnant, but here's what changed that did not make a chapter installment (until now) (read the italic section, that is the part I am talking about).**

**Sorry if I and the cast confused anyone, I told you things were going to get chaotic.**

**Animegirl1994 - Gunter impregnated Gwendal…when? Um…*looks up in thought* I'm not sure…**

**

* * *

**_Gwendal sat at his desk, arms wrapped around his flat stomach. He couldn't do this. He wasn't meant to be a father…er…mother, he couldn't care for a child. _

_He didn't hate children, but he didn't like dealing with them either, well, any people for that matter._

_Greta was the only one who didn't annoy him to hell and back, but the little baby growing inside him would be nothing like Greta, not when he or she was born at first. _

_Taking a deep breath, Gwendal made his mind up. _

_He would announce that his pregnancy was a false positive, he was not ready for this child. _

_And so, when the baby was born, he would allow him or her to be adopted. No one, not anyone, ever so Gunter, would know about it. _

_The baby or the lie. _

_

* * *

_**A/N::: The above part was supposed to be in a few chapters back if not at least chapter 18, but I am dealing with **_**four**_** pregnant**** MEN at ONCE…so please forgive the mishap. I got it in. Ok, I won't interrupt the story again till the end of this chapter. Read ON.**

**

* * *

**Greta sat in the library flipping through book after book. She had stopped counting once she had reached forty. Anissina shook her head, letting another book fall shut.

"It appears that there is no known knowledge of woman Mazoku impregnating woman Mazoku." Anissina sighed, her eyes closed.

She seemed disappointed.

Greta smiled slightly, perhaps it was a good thing, that woman couldn't impregnate other woman. Anissina had said woman needed men, which was why she wouldn't destroy them all.

Would Lady Anissina change her mind if woman and woman could have children?

She sure hoped not, she loved her fathers, her unborn baby brother, and all her uncles… "Lady Anissina…?"

The woman turned to look at the young girl. "Yes?"

Greta wasn't sure how to word her question, but she asked anyway. "If we find out that women can have children together…would you get rid of all men?…"

Anissina let her blue eyes widen in surprise then narrow in thought. She never thought to truly destroy men, they annoyed her like no other at times, but… "I would never wipe away men. I promise."

The young girl held up her hand, pinky finger out. Anissina nodded, doing the same. Greta folded hers around the other woman's. "Cross my heart, hope to die," Greta sung, Anissina sang the next line. "eat a thousand needles if I lie," Both joined in singing the final three words. "Pinky promise song."

Greta felt herself breathe for the first time since she had asked her question, relief washing over her like crashing waves of the ocean. She honestly couldn't imagine the world without men…no…without her fathers…

"Greta?"

"Oh, yes Lady Anissina?" Greta turned her head to look at the older woman.

Her large blue eyes locked onto Greta's brown eyes.

"Did you hear me? I said there might be more books on this topic within Shinou Heika's Temple."

Greta nodded, smiling as she hopped off her chair and followed Anissina out the Library of the palace.

* * *

**{ BIT }**

Yuuri shook his head. "There really is no Yuuki…I made him up when I came back in time the first time."

"What?" Wolfram didn't understand, didn't know where to begin with his questions. "The first time?"

"When you first met 'Yuuki', that was the first time I was sent back in time." Yuuri held his hands up in the air to make air quotes when he said Yuuki.

It had truly been his second trip into the past, but no need to mention that, not with this situation being so confusing.

Wolfram's emerald eyes narrowed, "Why did you masquerade as someone you weren't?"

Yuuri blinked. "I was already in my disguise when I was sent to this time, so there was no helping it, and at first I didn't know I was in the past. Besides, I had come back before that time. Remember? Julia-san was still around then…"

So much for not including the very first time trip.

Wolfram closed his eyes. "I understand…somewhat."

"I do remember her saying you were somewhat of a cousin of hers…" Wolfram added. Yuuri nodded. "and since I had been here before as her cousin, I couldn't very well change it…"

The blonde prince nodded. "Why did you come back?"

"When? Now?"

"Now, then, and the first time." Wolfram clarified.

Yuuri tilted his head and nodded.

"First time, it was by the Demon Mirror's hand, I think it was so I could understand Julia-san's choice and why Conrad decided to go out to war in the first place…" Wasn't that the reason for that first time trip? He was sure it was that.

Yuuri noticed Wolfram wince at the mention of Conrad. Yuuri smiled to himself. At least that hadn't changed.

"Next?" Wolfram prompted.

"That was by the hand of my friends Murata and Blood."

"Who?"

"Never mind that for now." Yuuri said, "They sent me back because I needed to figure out something…and then accept it."

Wolfram tilted his head, clearly wanting to know more, "What was that?"

Yuuri felt a light blush creep its way across his nose and cheeks. "Oh, um…Well…That I…" the double back sighed. Why was it so hard to say?

"That you what, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri winced. "Don't call me that. I hate it when you do…"

Wolfram blinked, emerald eyes wide. "Why?"

"Because…!" Yuuri said in a rush of air, like a short tempered child finally annoyed to no end. He calmed his voice then. "I love you."

* * *

Gunter was again, like always, switching into over dramatic mode. He was rambling about Gwendal lying about him being pregnant and then acting as if he weren't, then to be told by Gisela that Gwendal _**WAS**_ pregnant and lied about it…

"HOW COULD YOU?" Gunter flailed his arms around like he was trying to fly, his eyes large and lined with tears that might soon fall.

Gwendal felt his right eye twitch. Rolling over, he buried his face in his pillow. He was tired. He didn't want to talk…to deal with reality…to deal with _him _and the child within him…he just wanted to sleep.

"Gwendal! How could you!" Gunter calmed his voice, sobbing the rest "Lie about our child! Why?"

Eyes lied with warm, salty, stinging tears. "Do you not want a child with me that badly? Do you hate me that much?"

Gwendal turned, suddenly not so tired. "That is _not _the reason and you know it very well Gunter."

"Then what was your reason?" Gunter sobbed, he was now sitting on the floor, crying like a child.

"I am not ready…not for a child…not now…I have no clue how to be a parent…"

It was true, and not only that, he was not good at dealing with people, he didn't know if he would be a good parent.

He didn't know how to deal with kids… he had a temper when it came to someone annoying him, he just couldn't…he didn't want his child to feel as if it was nothing to him but annoyance.

Gwendal broke from his thoughts, looking down had his hand, Gunter was sitting on the edge of Gwendal's bed, his hand over his. "It'll be fine…we'll work together and everything will work out."

How sappy did this moment seem? Because to Gwendal, it seemed like it belonged in a romance novel of the K rating.

But, Gwendal found himself smiling. A real smile.

* * *

**{ BIT }**

"But I didn't know I loved you…rather…I didn't _want to _love you"

Wolfram held a hand up to stop Yuuri from talking.

"Why didn't you _want to _love me?" Wolfram asked, Yuuri winced slightly at the hidden venom laced within the question but answered.

"Where I come from, two men together romantically, isn't encouraged. In fact, its look down on…some even call it the result of a sin or a sin in itself."

Yuuri felt horrible for ever believing homosexuality to be a sin, well, he didn't believe it to be, but he hadn't spoken otherwise. So he might as well have.

Wolfram snorted at the idea. "How immature."

Yuuri nodded, a smile spread across his lips. He was right. No doubt about it.

"But… once I got to this time…" Yuuri paused, tilting his head and sighing. "Well, I guess not being engaged to you and spending time with you helped me…since there really wasn't any relationship pressure happening, I fell for you."

Yuuri blushed at Wolfram's smirk, but the double black didn't look away.

"You don't seem to like me in this time…" Wolfram answered, arms crossed over his chest. Yuuri nodded. It appeared that way.

Yuuri walked closer to the blonde prince. "Not yet at least." Yuuri finished in a murmur, pulling the blonde into a hug, Yuuri's arms tightened around the others waist.

Wolfram let himself be pulled into the hug. After a few moments, the feel of Yuuri began to gradually dim, as if he were fading.

"Yuuri?"

"I believe I am done being here." Yuuri answered, completely calm.

"What? Why?" Wolfram tired to keep his panic to a minimum and out of his voice.

Yuuri smiled. "Keep perusing me…anyway you see fit…"

Wolfram blinked. Utterly confused.

Somewhere outside their doors and the castle. The guards announced. "His Majesty has returned!" Some instrument sounded afterward.

Yuuri felt himself fade ever so more, his time was up, at least in this time period. Wolfram simply watched, glairing at the fading boy before him.

Wolfram suddenly felt warm breath ghost over his ear. "I love you Wolfram…so keep pushing…"

* * *

**A/N::: Chapter 19...Complete. **

**Just after the above seen, is moments before Wolfram barges into Yuuri's office and demands where he had been. (Episode 4)**

**For some reason, it's a good reasoning as to why Wolfram so quickly changed his mind on wanting and loving Yuuri. **

**Reviews are Welcome.**


	20. Careful

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**A/N::: TMADD is _ON HOLD_. I apologize for that, but with school and all the work given, I cannot balance all three stories. I'll have to cut back to just two, see if I can handle it.**

**

* * *

**Gwendal found that there was truly only one word that could ever hope to describe how he felt.

Hell.

Only that one word could justify how his pregnancy was making him feel.

Growling as he kicked the covers off of him for the millionth time in one hour that night, and all but killing himself to get off his bed and into the bathroom, where whatever was in his stomach could be thrown up.

This had been happening every night and every morning for the past week. He had locked himself in his room or office for hours, only appearing for food, a drink, or to throw up.

It wasn't that he hated Gunter for this. He had let the man have his way. If he chose to cast blame to anyone, it must settle on him.

His stomach convulsed painfully, nothing came up but he remained there in the bathroom for awhile to be sure, not wanting to walk out only to have to run back.

Groaning, he stood slowly, everything hurt. Gwendal rinsed his mouth out with the mint mouth wash that now made him sick to his stomach, but of course, everything made him sick recently, but he couldn't live with the taste of vomit in his mouth, so he suffered through the mint flavor.

Collapsing back onto his bed face first, he prayed to which ever god would listen that the rest of his pregnancy would go fast without much more of this.

Burying his face into his pillow, his breath came out in shallow puffs, the warm breath hit the pillow and spread across his face.

Slowly, he felt his eyelids fall shut, he body finally relaxing. He felt grateful for a moment.

Apparently, none of the gods cared to take his call, for he was jerked from his calm state and was now rushing to the bathroom - again -, this time only dry heaving, for all the contents that had been inside him, were no longer there.

"I'll kill Gunter for doing this to me." Gwendal growled, glairing at his stomach. He said he didn't and wouldn't hate him, he had said nothing about not killing him.

Dark eyes widened.

He was answered with a swift kick, not hard, but noticeable.

Gwendal moved a hand to his stomach, right where the kick had been. A small hand pressed against his, He felt himself smile for the first time that night.

Moving to his bed once more, Gwendal climbed onto his bed, cocooned himself into his blankets and forced himself to drift to sleep, his hand still in place over his child.

His body found peace as he found sleep.

* * *

The dinner table within the palace was draped in a white table cloth, a set of flowers and candles that were yet to be lit, eight plates were places around the large table.

The bespectacled maid looked up from the beauty of the table to the large oak clock. Time for dinner. Four other maids entered and began placing food one each of the plates, filling the glasses with drinks and lit the candles.

The candles were light blue and light purple, they held a special scent they would sooth His Majesty and the other pregnant males within the castle once seated around the table.

Gisela had ordered them to be set.

Looking to the door as it opened, Cheri and Greta entered, a smile bright on Cheri and Greta's smile was smaller.

"Everything smells amazing!" Cheri exclaimed as she walked towards her chair, which sat beside Wolfram's chair. Greta nodded, climbing onto her chair that was beside Yuuri's chair.

"Could you set another place? Yozak will be joining us."

The four maids bowed as one made her way back out of the room for another plate of food.

Gwendal walked in after a moment of silence between the to females, sitting in any empty chair, he kept silence, his head hurt but had promised Gisela to at least try and eat.

Just as Yozak entered, The maid entered with another plate of food and drink, a male servant following her, carrying a chair, the place was set, they bowed, and left. Yozak took his seat.

"Everything alright?" Everything meaning Everyone.

Cheri, at first, didn't know what the orange haired man meant, then glanced at Gwendal, who looked angry…more than normal…and then at Greta, who looked lost in thoughts.

Yozak and Cheri met eyes and Cheri shrugged, neither knew how to ask to two, so, they kept silent, waiting for everyone to arrive.

Murata walked in, a mask of happiness over his face, even though he hadn't informed Shinou of anything even though he wished he could…taking his seat just as Conrad walked in, the child within him kicked, he gasped but shook his head when Yozak eyed him.

Conrad sat beside Yozak, he, unlike every other pregnant male, was his normal self, a real smile plastered onto his face as always.

Gunter walked in, sitting next to Gwendal, small talk entranced the room between Cheri, Yozak, Gunter and Conrad, as they sat in wait for Yuuri and Wolfram.

Everyone turned as Wolfram walked into the dinning room with a pouting Yuuri, who looked like a pissed off kitten, being pulled behind him.

Yuuri was pulling against the hand wrapped around his wrist, a glare and pout clear on his face.

"Yuuri…enough." Wolfram hissed (half sighed and half snapped). The boy was pregnant and he needed to eat, even if he claimed to not be hungry.

Wolfram had been doing his best to contain his temper during Yuuri's pregnancy, but Yuuri was truly pushing it, since the blonde could not physically display his anger to the young Maou due to him pregnant, he could sure as hell verbalized, but he refrained the best to his ability.

Yuuri continually tried to squirm from his lovers hold. "I'm not -!"

"Hungry, So you say," Wolfram breathed, emerald orbs fixed on Yuuri, as he pushed Yuuri down until he sat in his seat with Greta to his left.

Wolfram took his seat to the right of Yuuri.

The double black king glared at the food on his plate, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't want to eat, so why was he being forced to sit in front of the food? It was a waste.

The evening was quite at first, then Yozak began a conversation with Cheri. Yuuri didn't follow it, considering he was focusing on staying mad at Wolfram.

Gunter would comment from time to time on their conversation. Yuuri would hear Wolfram comment as well, but Yuuri refused to be apart of it.

Half way through the meal, Yuuri cast a quick and subtle glace to Wolfram, Yuuri felt and forced away an oncoming blush.

_Damn hormones. _Yuuri scolded himself, ripping his gaze off of the blonde.

_You will survive, just a few more mouths to go._ That was as close to comfort as Blood ever got, Yuuri huffed and turned his head to stare somewhere out the window.

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his black orbs shifted towards the table of people. No one seemed to notice, unless they did. Yuuri shut his eyes, refusing to look at Wolfram.

He'd been suppressing his urge for Wolfram for about a week, it hurt at times, physically, mentally and emotionally, but Yuuri had come to feel as if he were a burden to the blonde prince.

Wolfram hadn't said anything about it, why Yuuri hadn't made any sexual advancements within the past week, so Yuuri had officially come to the conclusion that he was a bother to Wolfram.

Some kind of emotion Yuuri couldn't place a name to crawled through his heart and veins. It _hurt_.

After a few moments of being lost in thoughts, Yuuri felt himself lean back in his chair, now staring at the lit candles, the flames danced before his dark eyes.

Soon, it was as if he were drifting, Yuuri felt like he had taken a drug that kills the pain to such a high extent, that it made one tired…his eyelids felt heavy…yes…that was what it felt like.

His eyes felt clouded, but it wasn't completely overwhelming. Suddenly, heat washed over him.

Yuuri was getting a fever. He had gotten them so often since he had become pregnant, Yuuri could tell when they came.

"Your Majesty?" Gunter asked, concern clear in his voice.

The young king did not reply, far to dazed to even hear.

"Is something wrong Heika?" Conrad asked, now concerned for the kings wellbeing.

The young blonde prince stopped eating, eyes fixed on Yuuri.

Everyone turned to Wolfram, who didn't bother to say the young Maou's name.

He stood, rested his hand on Yuuri's forehead for a moment, shook his head, and pulled Yuuri out of the dinning hall wordlessly.

Cheri smiled, squealing silently in her head for how cute the two were.

Murata watched Wolfram and Yuuri…The blonde, who resembled the original Maou, and Yuuri, who looked similar to Murata himself,…Murata forced his eyes from the couple as the left.

It hurt.

They were so loving, Wolfram genuinely cared for and loved Yuuri.

It hurt.

Shinou rarely, well, never, showed him loving affection. Murata glued his eyes to his plate. He felt a warm sting in his eyes.

He was beginning to believe Shinou would never love him, the original Maou only lusted after him, never loved.

* * *

How was he supposed to tell Shinou about their child if the blue eyed blonde could never love him? They would never work, ever more so with a child looking up to them as examples.

Murata allowed his body to fall back onto his bed. His eyes closed, glasses on his desk across the room, he just wanted to sleep and forget Shinou... Forget everything.

_Careful what you wish for…_

The boy jolted up, eyes wide. He didn't know the voice, not that he didn't know _who's_ it was, but he was uneasy by _what_ it said.

"My sage," Murata's body jumped involuntarily again, turning to see Shinou standing in his doorway. "Are you alright?" His blue eyes fixed fully on him.

Murata opened his mouth to reply, but no sound emerged. He felt himself began to shake as if he were cold, he needed to tell him.

He had to. So it was now…or never…, Murata forced himself to look away from the taller man. He didn't chose never, he just chose not now.

"I'm fine." That was a pathetic lie and both men knew it.

He didn't know what else to say. He couldn't bring himself to explain himself…to tell the truth…to Shinou, he couldn't face it. Not now.

"My sage, I see through your lies." Shinou's voice held a certain tone that Murata refused to recognize, of course, his heart gave a small, sharp jerk at the tone.

Murata snapped his eyes shut to the point of pain. Hugging his knees as his heart beat faster against his will, he refused to allow what was happening make him fall to Shinou for help.

_It is called pregnancy…_

No. Murata opened his eyes to stare at the wall. He refused to place a name to what situation he was in. If he did…, if he did he would have to accept that it was Shinou's and then accept that Shinou would never love him.

No. Never. _Never._

Shinou stepped forward towards the young sage, who noticed from the corner of his eye, he began to feel the same horrible pain he had before, he wished he had never known Shinou, never to have met him…he wished this pain had not ever happened, instead of backing away, Murata's body froze.

* * *

Yuuri groaned, waking up, he felt something warm and wet on his forehead, a cloth. A wet cloth.

Right.

He had gotten another fever.

The dark haired king angrily pulled himself from his bed. His comforter wrapped around his smaller body tightly. Bare feet hitting cold stone, he hissed. Yuuri looked around the large room with wide black eyes filled with confusion.

Oh. Right.

They had come back to Shin Makoku the other night, how could Yuuri of forgotten?

He suddenly felt sick and dizzy, he forced himself up, knowing Wolfram was not in bed with him. He had slept from dinner all the way to the next day…until noon.

Forcing himself to stand, despite how his legs shook and felt like jelly, much like how it felt after he and Wolfram would make love, he walked from his bed to the double doors of his room as he forced down a blush that brought the image of the two with it.

Only then did he notice that not only were his legs shaking, his whole body was.

His hands wouldn't remain still long enough for him to hold onto the door's handle and pull, Yuuri leaned himself on the door, feeling as if his legs would give out from under him at any moment.

_Perhaps you should get back in bed._

Black eyes snapped open and narrowed. Couldn't Blood just leave him alone?

_No. Go back to bed._

Yuuri tapped his forehead to the heavy door in front of him, as if trying to shut Blood up without physically touching the bastard.

He suddenly stopped as his legs collapsed beneath him. He now sat on the thin carpet before the door, his legs under him, his body continuing to tremble.

He felt a painfully strong urge to cry and never stop. He knew that feeling. He'd been away from Wolfram too long.

_You have been avoiding him for a week._

His body hurt everywhere, his body was shaking uncontrollably, and he felt far to alone and depressed than he should.

_Yuuri, you're pregnancy will end soon, try and bare with it a while longer…_

That was as close to comforting words as Blood knew. He wanted the child to born more than any of them, he was tired.

Yuuri heard the man, but didn't reply, he was to lost in his black hole. The heavy door of his room opened, luckily, it was the door that he was not curled in front of.

* * *

**A/N::: Poor Murata! I feel so bad for what's happened...*looks at you all* You'll find out soon enough. NO ONE GUESS! No spoiling! Once answer is revealed, you may say you knew it BUT until then, ZIP IT!**

**Forgive any errors. I don't want to re-read this.  
**

**Sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me. Tired to make this chapter as long as I could. So we've got two Yuuri and Wolfram scenes, one Murata and Shinou scene and one Gwendal scene. Hope you all enjoyed. **

**READ & REVIEW!**


	21. Who?

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**A/N::: Thank you all for reviewing! Thanks for not spoiling things by guessing! THE PREGNANT CHARACTERS ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!  
**

**

* * *

**Wolfram stopped at the door to his room, seeing Yuuri sitting on the floor, after a moment and Yuuri still hadn't lifted his head. The blonde shut the door, walking over to the young king, kneeling down to be eye-level with the teen.

"Yuuri. Why are you out of bed?"

Yuuri's ears perked slightly at the sound of Wolfram's voice. Turning his head, Yuuri looked at the blonde from the corner of his eye.

His body heated almost instantly and he swallowed, forcing the feeling away the best he could. His best didn't seem good enough.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram was becoming concerned. Yuuri always answered.

"M'fine." Yuuri mumbled, eyes clamped shut. Tilting his head, Wolfram examined Yuuri, reaching a hand out to the double blacks forehead, Yuuri winced away.

Wolfram shook his head and took a calming breath.

How could Yuuri piss him off so easily?

He knew Yuuri could, he just didn't know _how_ the king did it so easily.

Standing, Wolfram pulled Yuuri to his feet. Yuuri stood, hands clenched tightly around Wolfram's sleeves, Yuuri was shaking, but he stood. He kept his head ducted, half turned away from the blonde.

_Wolfram has gotten taller than me again…_

The blonde wasn't that tall, but Yuuri was a few inches shorter. Yuuri moved away from Wolfram as the blonde reached to pull him closer. Wolfram crossed his arms and hissed almost silently to himself.

Yuuri stood with his back pressed to the wall as he avoided eye contact with his blonde lover.

"Yuuri."

Said boy looked at Wolfram, just the sharp tone in his voice had Yuuri worried...and obedient.

"You have been avoiding me at every turn this past week, and to be honest, you are not helping yourself doing so."

Yuuri misunderstood.

Black eyes wide. Wolfram was fed up with him. _So he is tired of me…_

Turning his eyes to the floor, Yuuri struggled to breath.

_Must you panic yourself? _

_Stay out of this Blood!_

Yuuri didn't need the bastard for comfort or help.

* * *

"What happened to him?"

"He could have been too stressed."

The voices were fuzzy and slurred, as if hearing them from under water.

"Stressed mentally and physically, he just needs rest." Gisela spoke softly, the sound of medical tools being lifted and placed in a bag had Murata shifting slightly, trying to hold onto sleep.

"I trust he will be in good hands here, Ulrike?"

The young-looking, purple eyed girl nodded. "Of course Gisela-San." They bowed to each other just as Murata forced himself to sit up.

"My head hurts…" He mumbled, dark brown eyes slit open.

Ulrike nodded, handing him water.

"You need to stay in bed Great Sage." The soft spoken girl instructed. "You are exhausted, Gisela-San says you must stay in bed for a few days."

"Why?" Murata didn't understand.

"She has taken some tests and the results should be back by tomorrow, so, until she understands why you are so weak, you must remain rested."

Murata finished the full glass of water, which was taken away by the young mage, who refilled it and set it next to the bed on the nightstand.

"I'd like to see Shibuya…check on how he is handling his pregnancy." Murata said, his head feeling a bit better as he moved to place his feet on the floor.

Ulrike stopped him, placing her hands to his shoulder. "You must stay in bed." Ulrike repeated, her deep violet eyes serious.

"And I will. Later." With that, Murata got to his feet, dressed in his school uniform, and was out the door.

* * *

Yuuri watched his lover from across the table, which was piled with wedding details. They had ended their staring contest in their room, both deciding they were not getting anywhere.

Wolfram wasn't staring at Yuuri, but glanced at him from time to time.

He felt bad. He had hurt Yuuri, he knew that much, but he didn't know how. All he did know was that Yuuri had been avoiding him, sexually and otherwise.

The blonde prince picked up the list and read over a few details, tilting his head, emerald eyes lifting to look at his King. "Yuuri." The double black snapped from his daze to listen to his lover.

"Come here."

Black eyes widened, then blinked and Yuuri stood after a moment. Walking around the table, comforter still around his body, over to Wolfram.

"Yes?"

Without a word, Wolfram grasped Yuuri's wrist firmly, pulling him onto his lap, Yuuri's back to the arm of the chair. Yuuri shook visibly, but not from fear, from being away from the blonde male's touch for about a week.

Laying his head on Wolfram's shoulder, Yuuri let his hands slip from the blanket around him, lifting his arms to wrap around Wolfram's waist.

Still shaking, Yuuri buried his eyes into the crook of Wolfram's neck. "I love you, Wolfram."

After a moment of silence, Yuuri debated as to weather or not the blonde was tired of him.

"Don't be stupid, Wimp."

Black eyes opened.

"Had I said that out loud?" Yuuri murmured, more to himself than to Wolfram.

"I am not tired of you, Wimp, I love you too." Wolfram whispered into Yuuri's ear, who shivered slightly.

Yuuri smiled, though Wolfram couldn't see it. "I thought you were…"

Wolfram snorted at the idea, a smile on his lips, as he looked over the list. "So that is why you've been avoiding my touch, and me, all week."

The king just nodded.

"What do you think of this dessert?" Yuuri lifted his head, turning it slightly to let his mouth open.

Good way to change the subject...

The small square shaped biscuit was light, fluffy and tasted of whipped blueberry foam stuff and lemon goo.

"I like it. Not a favorite, but its good."

"Aw. Better than _me_?" Wolfram smiled, purring the final word. Laughing at Yuuri's blush and narrowed eyes.

"Pervert."

Wolfram's hand found Yuuri's hair, pulling him forward, soft pink lips melding together, the young teen was caught off guard, but he kissed back without hesitation, his hands finding the blonde's hair.

"Only to you, Wimp." Wolfram murmured against Yuuri's lips after a moment, ending the sweet, yet heated, kiss.

* * *

Murata opened the door and stepped inside, smiling at Wolfram when the blonde acknowledged him.

"Are you not supposed to be resting?" Wolfram asked, not truly caring one way or the other as he wrote something down.

Murata's smile almost slipped, _almost_. The news traveled across the castle and temple fast. "I feel fine. How is Shibuya?"

"Yuuri's fine." Wolfram answered, his voice neutral. The wimp was on his lap sleeping, peacefully.

The young sage sat down in an empty chair across from the couple. Laying his head down on an unoccupied area of the wooden table.

"You should go back to bed." Yuuri muttered as he woke himself up. Lifting his head from Wolfram's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Murata muttered, not moving an inch.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram, who shrugged indifferently at the subject. Yuuri glared and crossed his arms over his chest but that changed nothing.

"I'm sure Shinou is worried, go bug him." Wolfram suggested, heartlessly really, even though his voice was apathetic.

Yuuri gaped silently at his lover, balling his hand into a fist and hitting the blonde's shoulder. "Dude!" the double black king hissed.

Wolfram lifted an eyebrow at the word, a smile on his lips though.

"Its fine." Murata chirped. He grew serious after a moment. "But," he tilted his head. "Who's Shinou?"

* * *

**A/N::: This is a good place to end the chapter right? :D **

**REVIEW for more chapters! (FASTER UPDATES TOO!) **


	22. Damn It

_[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou (if I did this story would be the plot XD)_

_~ Answering! ~_

_**CheyanneChika**_** - Thank you for not guessing openly! Even if your prediction was off, lol. I thought about BIT but I decided we've all had enough of BIT…at least I have. lol **

_**Ayam3112**_** - Yep *nods* , Poor Yuu- Wait! I'm the one who has to deal with him while he's pregnant! Poor me! lol XD thank for the review! Yep! You heard right! "Who's Shinou?" LOL I'm so mean! Wait…I didn't do anything…*giggles* But I think I know who did. *sneaks off* **

_**Lilgurlanima**_** - This chapter might just tell us! I sure hope so! *looks around confused* cause I have no idea what's happened! XD Yes, he really, truly forgot…I wonder if he'll ever remember…**

_**Kaderin0426**_** - I know! I'm working on the Accepting Love re-write (edit) and I might just re-write (edit) this fic too! I'm so behind ! Pregnant men are so much work! Thank for reviewing!**

_**Riaries**_** - Sadly, Murata forgetting his memory of Shinou is not because of the pregnancy. Remember? Here's an old saying as a blunt hint. - Be careful what you wish for - **

_**Momlilag94 **_**- LOL I'll update as soon as I can. **

_**Unnamed Review**_**: Yes Murata, why? *glares at him***

**Murata: *blinks, confused* What'd I do?**

_Lady Angela von Spitzberg _- Don't worry. We'll learn of their baby too! I do really wonder if Murata will reclaim is memory…

_Aiko Katsu _- No worries. I don't plan to let this story end for a while, even if I need to make other books ( fanfic's ) for the Accepting Love (story) series! XD

_Irmina_ - Wolfram and Yuuri did make up and out! Yes, it appears so doesn't it? Murata! How dare you!"

**Murata: *glares (angry/frustrated), confused* What did I do!**

_Vrriacho_** - **Nope he cannot. It is a problem. -sigh- more on its way~! Kisses!

_Natasha_ **- **When will Yuuri give birth? No clue. Sorry. Blood might know…

But, I'll give it a shot.

Let's start with what we know; Mazoku males are pregnant for a full year, twelve months, and Yuuri has been pregnant for about…*calculating*…eight months so I believe, and so, he's due in about four months. I'll check my Mazoku pregnant men math later, but I am sure I am right. ^-^

_Princess Sin _**- **I dunno…it does seem like something Blood would do…

_Ashley Tangerine _**- **Yeah. I was just as surprised.

* * *

**NOTE::: POV is FIRST PERSON so MURATA is telling the story! Not Third person! (seen fanfic's like that with Character name POV and its THIRD PERSON! GAA! DX**

**

* * *

**_**Murata's POV (Point of View)**_

"I don't understand." I honestly didn't. Lord Von Bielefeld looked at me with wide, slightly narrowed, green eyes. Though he made no comment - yet.

Shibuya's eyes were wide as well, but he was staring at Lord Von Bielefeld's chest, not at me. He was resting on the Mazoku's lap with his head on the Mazoku's shoulder. He hadn't turned his head towards me.

"Is something wrong?" What had I said to them to get this reaction? I simply asked who they were talking about.

Was that so strange?

"Murata," Shibuya began slowly, as if he were unsure of what to say. I waited. He lifted his head slowly to glue his eyes to mine from across the table. "Are you mad at Shinou?"

I thought for a moment. I had the answer already. I only had one answer. "No. I can't be mad, because I don't know who this Shinou is."

Lord Von Bielefeld shut his eyes and shook his head, going back to what I assumed as work for his and Shibuya's wedding.

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again without a sound, that wasn't like the prince. He normally spoke his mind without second thought. Maybe Shibuya was rubbing off on him?

"Won't you two tell me who he or she is?"

Shibuya's eyes snapped up from looking at Lord Von Bielefeld to me. He looked as if he were about to laugh his head off.

"He's joking, isn't he?" The blonde asked.

I guess more to himself than to Shibuya, considering my friend did not reply. I was starting to get angry, they were tap dancing around my question!

Shibuya was no longer laughing, after a moment getting his breathing calmed, he addressed me; "Murata…you know him."

Shinou was a he. Got it. But still. I shook my head. Shibuya stood as Lord Von Bielefeld asked, afterward, he left the room. Both Shibuya and I were confused, considering the blonde hadn't told us a thing.

"Shibuya?"

The boy said nothing, he only watched the door, it was as if he were a puppy awaiting its master's return home.

I would have laughed, but it was more touching than humorous.

Something tugged at me. At my heart really. I wanted someone who was that special to me, and vice versa.

Something in me sparked but dissipated just as quickly, I couldn't even remember what had sparked. What had I thought of just before?

I couldn't remember...damn it. Maybe something was wrong? I shook my head. "No." The answer was low, so Shibuya didn't hear. People had these moments at times too. Nothing was wrong.

Lord Von Bielefeld returned after a few minutes, smiling at Yuuri, who appeared to look less lonely now that the other had walked over to the blonde prince, taking his seat on his lap moments after the blonde sat. He didn't seem to mind to much though. Had Shibuya not been near Lord Von Bielefeld for awhile? Was the the reason for the kings actions of a lost puppy?

Shaking my head, I shifted in my seat. Male pregnancy was a wonder. And woman think they have it hard? I chuckled silently to myself for that last thought. It was true of course.

Pulling myself from my thoughts just as Gisela arrived, I was confused. Who was sick? Did Shibuya need a checkup…?

"You summoned me?" She asked politely, bowing in respect.

Shibuya smiled at her then nodded towards me. "Murata's got something going on," His index finger made circles above his ear next to his head, indicating crazy.

Gisela nodded her understanding, stifling a laugh as she did so. "I thought he was joking at first but now…"

"Please do not worry Heika." Gisela assured, her facial expression serious.

* * *

Conrad watched Yozak as the man slept. At the moment, the two lovers were in Conrad's room in the castle, the orange headed spy lay on the soldiers bed while Conrad himself rest on the window seat.

It was late afternoon, the sun beginning to set. It'd been a long and boring day for the half-Mazoku. He had been told he's about two months pregnant give or take a week or two.

Gisela had told him that most of the pregnancy effects would kick in soon.

Neither Yozak nor Conrad were looking forward to such time. Conrad had witnessed how Yuuri acts while being pregnant, Conrad can't help but wish he wouldn't act the same.

An explosion had Yozak awake in less than a moment. Conrad turned towards him with wide eyes. "What happened?"

Yells and commands broke out over the castle grounds. It was too much chaos for it to be Anissina's doing, and they was saying a lot.

Conrad looked out the window to see half the men under his command taking charge at the front. That cat creature Anissina had created was back…so it was _indirectly_ her fault.

**0**-0-**0**-0-**0**-0-**0**-0-**0**-0-**0**-0-**0**-0-**0**-0-**0**-0

Following Yozak, Conrad ran towards the chaos, Cheri had beaten them there, along with Gwendal, Murata, Wolfram, Gunter and Yuuri. Greta clung to Yuuri - more protectively then anything.

Yuuri was smiling, which worried most of them. Yuuri had laughed hysterically the first time the creature freed itself, and Yuuri had nearly been killed. Wolfram shifted closer to Yuuri, the kings black eyes were wide, he was scared, which betrayed his smile.

At least he was sane. Conrad thought to himself just before the cat like creature slammed a giant paw to the ground, rocking many off their feet.

"Has it gotten bigger or have I gotten smaller?" Yuuri whispered, hand tightened on Wolfram's jacket. Conrad, unable to fight, gave an order to surround the beast.

Gwendal had his men attack at any opportunity given, Wolfram had most of his men assist Gwendal and Conrad's men, others kept close to the king.

Yuuri closed his eyes a moment. _Blood? You there?_

_I am always with you. _

_Why…The creature…? _

There was no answer for a few moments, it worried Yuuri. _Blood - __  
_

_It is drawn to Micah, your child's power. It had sensed it within when trapped in the castle._

Yuuri shook visibly. Wolfram noticed, pulling the king to him. "Calm down wimp."

The king smiled in spite of being called a wimp, it made everything seem normal, as if nothing was happening, and muttered a gentle, "not a wimp." in return.

"Damn it." Gwendal cursed, a few of his men knocked aside with a sweep of the monsters tail. "What the hell is this thing after?"

Cheri had, at some point, drawn her whip and lashed out whenever the creature made a move towards the group.

"Me…and Micah." All looked at Yuuri. Not the soldiers, but their group.

"Heika..?" Gunter.

"Yuuri." Greta. She sounded worried…no…scared.

Said boy smiled at her. "Blood said its drawn to Micah's power."

Wolfram's emerald eyes narrowed as Greta tightened her hold on her two fathers. Resting her head on Yuuri's stomach. "It can't have you or my baby brother." Greta stated matter-of-factly. Her brown eyes narrowed at the creature.

Conrad issued another command, Yozak joined the soldiers after taking Conrad's sword from him. Gwendal had tried to assist physically but his mother had nearly whipped him.

"Don't go." Greta whispered as Wolfram tried to step forward, her small hand tightening on his pant leg, the double black's hand tightened as well.

Kneeling to be level with Greta, he rested a hand on her head. Yuuri stood watching the men fight, half focused on his lover and daughter.

"Greta." Wolfram began to argue and images of Wolfram being hurt or being killed flashed through Yuuri's mind, something seemed to ignite like a flame inside him, the orange haze covering his eyes returned.

Yuuri fell to his knees, eyes clamped shut tight, wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist. "Stay here by our side."

"Yuuri - "

"That's an order Wolfram Von Bielefeld." Yuuri choked on his words slightly as he fought back tears and the rage of both his own emotions and that of their son.

Wolfram watched Yuuri for a moment, he was crying. "As you command my king." Wolfram whispered.

Greta smiled just as the ground shook beneath her feet. With a cry of surprise, she watched as the stone of the palace porch roof began to crack.

Yuuri knew it was happening, he tried to get himself to stand, but he felt as if his legs were nothing but Jell-O.

"Wolfram…I can't move." He felt like he'd taken a horse pill pain killer. He felt so tired. And hot. Damn it. Not now! Of all times! "Wolfram…" that sounded far to husky for Yuuri's liking, but Wolfram seemed to understand half of the dilemma.

Yuuri cried out as a painfully bright while light flashed behind his eyes, like his mind had exploded.

The giant cat growled, its plan to crush the people around the king had been foiled, by the king! He had sent the stone roof flying miles away, saving those who were under it.

Angry eyes flashed.

Yuuri seemed to be barely awake. In the next moment, the large monstrous feline had Yuuri wrapped in its tail.

The young king heard Greta cry out for him, he heard Wolfram give a command to his men, he heard the soldiers attacking, being attacked, and he felt his energy escape him, he also felt emotions that were not his own.

Opening his deep black eyes, Yuuri watched as many of the soldiers were knocked to the ground in boneless heaps. Some in good shape, who got back up not long after, but others were bloody, but they got up as well.

They were fighting for him. Fighting to protect him. He was more trouble than he was worth. Even more so now that he was pregnant. Every sound seemed to be heard as if he were under water.

Why had all this happened?

Why did he allow others to get hurt because of him?

He was the king of demons Damn it. Why couldn't he protect himself?

_You are pregnant._

Even before then, he had been weak…a wimp. Allowing others to get hurt in place of him because he thought not fighting would solve everything. Violence was never the answer.

_But that doesn't stop violence._

More cries reached his ears but seemed to bounce off, never hearing the real volume of the noise.

Yuuri felt that strange feeling inside him. Micah. His son. Yuuri frowned. He wouldn't allow his unborn son to protect him either. The boy being powerful or not.

Yuuri, focusing on what he had been taught about Maryoku, felt his power spike.

"ENOUGH!" he hadn't yelled, but his voice had changed. In Maou Mode, as he called it, he spoke as if he were unstoppable. And in most cases, he was.

The cat stilled, fear shooting up its body before it glared at the changed boy. Dropping the man, the cat turned to face him.

Yuuri had landed on his feet. Had he been his normal self, he wouldn't have.

The double black watched with his own cat-like eyes as the creature prepared to attack.

"You. Have caused enough trouble." Twin dragons appeared, made of water, striking the beast before it got the chance.

Hating himself for it, but knowing there wasn't much of a choice, Yuuri sent the two water dragons through the heart of the creature. The sound of the painful cry mixed with the sound of flesh being torn assaulted the young teen's ears.

Falling to his knees, Yuuri watched the beast fall lifeless. Yuuri faded from his Maou Mode, confused at how he felt Micah's power still. The beast was dead. Why still fired up?

Yuuri felt the wind shift. On the ground around him, was a circle made of blue flame. Black eyes widened as within the circle, an orange yellow glow pulsated.

As his heart skipped a beat, the glow spread (shot) out from the circle, covering every inch of the battle field.

Yuuri watched as the light overtook his sight for a few moments before the world returned to normal, all power dimming as Wolfram ran to him.

"Are you alright? Yuuri?" Yuuri nodded, watching as the men stood, unharmed.

"What an amazing feet, Heika!" Gunter praised, acting like his old hyper self.

Yuuri shook his head. Many of those men had been near death.

"It wasn't me." _But is scares me. Sort of._

Blood stood in the shade of a cluster of trees. Arms crossed, hip leaning on one tall tree. His eyes narrow, watching this entire time. Now, his eyes were glued to Yuuri. His stomach really. Where Micah rest.

Conrad turned just as Blood shifted his gaze to the man. A smile graced Blood's lips. Not an evil smile. Not evil in the least - as far as Conrad could tell.

Blood's smile had been worn, - tired. As if Blood himself was fading. But it was friendly smile. Warm even.

* * *

**A/N::: Just moved around a week before Christmas. No internet (until the day I post this) and that is why this update is late. **

**Chapter 23; will be late…one scene is hard to write, I want it nice and not rushed. Plus, I have to think of a need for the seemingly pointless smut. XD Please be patient!**


	23. Ink

**[ Disclaimer ] I do **_**NOT**_** own Kyou Kara Maou! Anime belongs to those who created it! **

**And remember; for everyone that reads this chapter and the following chapters and doesn't leave a review; a bishonen gets his heart broken**

**

* * *

**_**Yuuri's POV (Point Of View)**_

Gwendal's right eye twitched, death glare aimed and ready to fire, and the pen in his right hand snapped in two; ink leaking out over his hand and dripping onto the parchment in which he had been writing on. Of course, Gunter, the cause of Gwendal's annoyance, had no clue. Or pretended not to.

I watched from the table, half hiding behind the book I had been reading; which was an assignment from the silver-haired adviser of mine. Gunter had been babbling about how Wolfram and I were marrying while Gwendal still refused to even think about the idea for them.

Keeping my two cents to myself, I tried to fade into the background as Gunter slammed his hands flat on Gwendal's desk just as the pen snapped.

I winced at both sounds. I wished Wolfram were here. I could then hide behind him instead of this book, but he was out running laps with the soldiers! Doesn't that get boring? I mean, I used to run for baseball, can't now because of being pregnant, but still!

"I apologize that you are annoyed by this!" That wasn't really an apology, of course, Gunter must have felt he didn't need to. "Why won't you consider!"

"There are far more important things to consider and deal with." Wrong move, Gwendal. I should know.

He must have realized that fact because his eyes widened a fraction and he stood. Gunter crossed his arms over his chest, glaring daggers into Gwendal's skull.

At least it looked that way.

Gwendal shook his head.

Shouldn't he clean the ink off his hand? I know I would want to...plus a way out of the fight.

Clearly, he now decided not to take back what he had just said moments before. Putting the book down, I figured I should say something before things get physical…

My eyes narrowed at Blood's response, _not that kind of physical dumb ass_.

_**()**()*()**()*()**()*()**() **_

Slipping out the door, I left before they yelled at me. All I had done was set my book aside and they had blown up at me.

Some days I wondered if they ever truly thought of me as their king.

Could I give Shinou his job back? Everyone seemed to love him. and his advice. I was only here because of the stupid box issue I'm sure. So why still have me be king if they weren't going to let me act like king?

Yeah I'm still just a kid compared to all of them but they forced (more or less) me to become king and I wasn't doing anything but signing what Gwendal told me to. (-_-) Maybe what people say is true; kings and presidents have no real power or authority; they're just there for show. A puppet while the puppet master pulls the strings.

I hadn't noticed I was walking outside until I got there. Wolfram and his troops were no longer running, but instead getting ready to leave.

I felt my heart sink a bit but I didn't say anything. I sat on the steps and watched them as they packed their saddle bags. Wolfram hadn't said anything to me about him leaving to patrol this morning and now it looked as if he wasn't even going to bid me a goodbye.

Maybe I was getting annoying to him. I felt an unhappy smile cross my lips. A low chuckle left my throat for a second before it was gone. Serves me right of course. After acting like I wanted nothing to do with him for so long, pushing him away because of us both being men and myself for being so stuck in ignorant ways, him returning the gesture was only fair.

It still hurt though.

"Itai." I hissed at my stomach. When was this thing getting out? Him kicking my ribs had gotten old 45 chapters ago, save for the chapters this *glares at stomach* wasn't inside me.

I let my eyes fall shut at the warm feeling of the sun that fell over me. It felt nice. I love napping in the sun light; it feels good.

I was about to finally fall into the trap of sleep when the sun was blocked from my body. Opening my eyes slowly; I saw Wolfram standing in front of me.

Instinctively I inched away, only to have him stop me by kneeling down to be eye level with me due to me sitting on the ground.

"Hey Wolf. Leaving?" I asked; a small nervous laugh laced within my voice; it was a stupid question but I refused to beg him to stay. Even though I wanted him.

TO STAY! I meant I want him _to stay_!

_No you didn't._

_Leave me alone!_

SNAP

I blinked at Wolfram. He had snapped his fingers in front of my face. Had I drifted off? I didn't have time to ask him though, because he kissed me.

Without much thought; I let myself move closer to him, letting my arms wrap around his neck. I hate thinking he doesn't want me. I feel like a love struck house wife when I do. Pulling away, I press my face to his chest.

"Do you have to go?" I grit my teeth. My voice sounded so weak, so hoarse and so pathetic.

His hands rubbed my back and I couldn't help but press closer to his body; my arms wrapping around his waist tightly.

Refusing to let go of him. I don't want him to leave. Not even for a little while.

* * *

_**Murata's POV (Point of View)**_

I had finally escaped Gisela and her tests.

Shibuya claims that I'm mad at Shinou, of course, I don't know who this Shinou is.

Turning over to rest on my back, I heave a sigh. Gisela had asked me a million questions, well, it felt like that many.

"_What have you eaten in the past two days?"_

"_Does your head hurt?"_

"_Drinking plenty of water, aren't you?"_

"_Shinou and you got into another fight, didn't you?"_

"_Did you hit you head?"_

"_You didn't eat anything strange lately?"_

"_Have you run into any strange figures recently?"_

For most of the questions, I had the answers to. The food I remembered. My head, it hurt, at times. I have been. But the question after the first three…I shook my head.

"Who is Shinou?" Why am I asking out loud? I'm the only one in my room. I lifted one arm up to lay it across my eyes, my other arm resting at my side. I didn't understand. Everyone knows who this Shinou is but I don't.

Why is that?

Had I truly forgotten that person?

I shook my head.

Shibuya had told me this Shinou had been the Original Maou…which meant I was Shinou's sage…because I was the Original Maou's right hand…No wonder. I couldn't place a name or face to whom I had served centuries ago.

Had it been this Shinou?

Something inside me had my stomach stretched and it hurt. The hand at my side moved to my stomach.

"That didn't feel good." Or normal.

Another sharp pain attacked my ribs.

What the hell?

Pulling - forcing - myself to sit up, I looked - glared - at my stomach. I could be hungry. Ever since I awoke, Ulrike had me drinking water, but I hadn't eaten anything.

That had to be it. I fell back onto my bed, one hand splayed over my stomach and my other at my side.

I felt to funny to move. It felt - I felt like I was burning up, and really tired. I couldn't keep my eyes open, was I that sleepy?

I winced slightly, feeling that pain again, but this time, heat washed over me. It felt familiar…

That warm feeling seemed to escape my body. But I didn't mind. I felt no pain from my stomach anymore.

My eyes snapped opened from under my arm as something that felt like a hand sneak itself under my pants. I should move. But I was shocked still.

The intruding hand moved between my legs.

I tried to pull myself up, but nothing happened. In fact. _I_ couldn't move at all. I felt one finger press against my entrance. Pulling my arm away from my face I was ready to yell at who ever was directing the hand only to see no one.

The feeling was real though.

I gasped when it pushed inside, going all the way in. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't the best feeling. I bit my lower lip to silence all sound; well at least muffle the sounds. I thought about moving my hands to force the unseen hand to stop.

The moment I thought it my arms were pulled above my head; pinned against the mattress. I squirmed but it was hard to resist when your attacker wasn't truly touching you. Who was doing this? _How_ were they doing this?

I cried out. It hurt. The hand had added another two fingers. I bit harder on my lower lip, the coppery taste let me know my lip was bleeding.

Tugging at my arms; I attempted at freeing them from whatever-_who_ever-was keeping them bound.

Those fingers thrust in and out, arching off the bed, the digits moved faster, parting from each other once every so often, stretching me.I shut my eyes tightly, the sound of those fingers moving inside was weird and I didn't like it.

I shook involuntarily as that same heat washed over me as those fingers brushed against that sweet spot I now hated so much.I felt my legs spread wider, allowing my entrance to open up more.

My face was flushed along with my whole body, I couldn't control my breathing that damn spot was hit each time those fingers moved back in. I squirmed again; turning my lower body but the feeling inside me didn't stop. I opened my eyes for a moment for some unknown reason. My lower body shifted and lifted itself off the bed.

I couldn't help it. I cried out, it felt too good. In the next moment everything turned white as I came. I had the fleeting memory of crying out loudly at that point. I felt those fingers still moving inside me. It simply was the feeling of them moving inside. It wasn't uncomfortable.

With a shuddering breath I willed my body to relax. I was sure the movement would stop. Soon enough. I was just happy with myself for not allowing my orgasm to over take me any sooner than it had.

A low chuckle had my eyes open wide, darting around the room in search for the source. "Why my dear sage. Should I have wanted you to come any sooner; you know well it would have happened."

At that moment; I didn't know who Shinou was but I now decided that I don't want to know.

* * *

**A/N:: …I told Murata and Shinou we all wanted a smut scene but they only got this far before Shinou started being an ass and Murata stormed off…so I'll go find the sage…try to get him back here and then face Shinou with a foam bat…**

**Sorry again guys. T^T**

**Read and REVIEW! **


	24. Clue

**[ Disclaimer ] I do **_**NOT**_** own Kyou Kara Maou! Anime belongs to those who created it! **

**And remember; for everyone that reads this chapter and the following chapters and doesn't leave a review; a bishonen gets his heart broken!**

**Answers to Review(s)!  
**

**CheyanneChika **- I personally want their fight to end but I have no control over that. And yes; Gwendal does use feather quills. I guess I'll say Yuuri brought over some pens or blame it on Yuuri's poor observation skills since it was his Point of View… lol

**Lilgurlanima **- I hope Murata remembers soon too cause what happened is just ridicules…

_**Murata**__**: **_**Shinou be upset? Doubt it. The ass has no feelings. **

**Sailor Sayuri **- lol Yuuri is cute when depressed…Here's an update!

**Lalalalalala **- Yep! … MORE Shinou and Murata stuff? If I can get them to work with each other then yes; lots more ShinouMurata stuff will come up. But I make no promises.

**Hopelina **- Yay! Another new fan! Thanks for reviewing on AL as well! Enjoy Castle Chaos! I was sad writing that…the Wolfram dies scene…T^T

Thanks! I thought of that for a skit for my friends and I to do at an anime con but we didn't manage to go…but oh well!

**Momlilag94** - Yuuri is suffering…I'm sure its just his hormones…and Murata-well- Murata is just Murata.

_**Murata**__**: **_**The hell is that supposed to mean?**

**^ - ^ Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter! **

_**Murata**_**: Don't ignore me! **

**

* * *

**_**Blood's POV (Point Of View)**_

Watching Yuuri and the others was very comical even when they didn't mean for it to be; but it was also tiring. Trying to fix their problems and wasting my energy in doing so.

I shrugged.

It wasn't as though I am forced to help; I choose to.

_So why do you?_

Yuuri. I chuckle to myself. He learned that he too can read my thoughts when I don't conceal them. I should've known he'd pry into my private life.

_That's what you do!_

I felt my smile slip then. A more serious expression taking over. There was nothing wrong; least of all anything Yuuri bother himself with.

That thought being said; I shut my mind. I didn't need the boy prying into my mind to see what was going on. I know that he would hate it.

"Possibly not even allow it."

"Possibly not allow what?" I would have been surprised should I not have known who had just turned the corner and spoken.

I turned; smile fully in place. "Conrart." Avoiding his question completely. He didn't like it. I could feel his frustration.

"What is it you are planning?" His eyes seemed to spark; nothing like when flames appear in Wolfram's eyes; but similar.

It wasn't hard to read what he was thinking. I didn't even need to read his thoughts. He was set in stone in his thinking of myself.

In his mind; I was still the evil and manipulative monster Soushu. Of course, "I admit to being manipulative."

"What?"

"But I am not evil."

Conrart was losing his patience; amazing how little tolerance one had for someone they hated. Suppressing the urge to laugh, I looked the man in the eye.

"Nothing. Thinking out loud." I pressed a smile that ticked him off further; which was a benefit to my amusement.

With his fists clenched; I could tell he was trying his best not to attack me. "I made it clear before." I listened without a word. Already knowing what would be said. "Do anything to harm His Majesty,"

"And you will personally see to my death." I finish for him; waving one hand in the air, completely disregarding his threat. It made him angry. More amusement! I suppressed another laugh of joy.

I made my way over to him, his hands moving to his stomach instinctively.

Leaning close, I smirked. Pissing him off further. "And if you recall;" I whispered in his ear. "I have also said before,"

I felt a wicked smile spread across my lips. "The moment you try, the moment Yuuri is to die."

Chuckling that grew to laughter; I turned and left. Leaving a fuming solider behind.

I did have to admit. His threat wasn't empty; but he was unable to fill it. As mine was ready and waiting to fulfill.

My smile fell and my laughter stopped. When Micah was born; that would change. And of course, I also had to admit I had no true desire to hurt Yuuri.

* * *

"Shibuya! I'm telling you; Nothing is wrong! I never knew him!"

Currently; Murata sat at the table within the large library of the Castle while Yuuri searched for something to read. Something with raised lettering so he _could_ read it.

Yuuri had asked Murata if he had remembered anything about the Original Maou, Shinou.

Which ticked Murata off.

"Murata. Hate to rain on your whatever, but you know him. You served him hundreds of years ago and you two were lovers even."

Murata sat stock still. Mind trying to grasp what had been said. But it didn't fully comprehend. "I don't understand."

Yuuri pushed off gently with one hand; the ladder he stood on rolled to the left as he scanned a new spot of the shelf for a book. "Served. As Shinou's sage. Right hand man. And somehow, you became his lover too."

The current Maou spoke offhandedly, most of his attention diverted to skimming over a thin leather bound book in his hand.

Pushing his glassed up a bit, Murata rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that."

_A low chuckle in the dark room. "Why my dear sage. Should I have wanted you to come any sooner; you know well it would have happened."_

Murata paled.

He had thought it to be a bad dream, but his body told him differently. He was still sore.

How could he of ever loved that man? If it were at all true what Yuuri was saying.

The man had _raped_ him that night damn it! There was no way he would ever like someone so… perverted and smug!

Yuuri looked down at his friend, he had slammed his hands on the table but wasn't looking at Yuuri. He was staring at nothing. Anger and embarrassment on his face and in his eyes was…?

Yuuri knew that look.

"Hey Murata."

The bespectacled boy snapped from his thoughts and jerked his head up to look at Yuuri. "Yeah?"

"Shinou has already talked to you, hasn't he?"

Murata blushed. "He didn't talk!" Yuuri had been right.

"What'd he do?"

Murata blinked, clearly taken aback. "What?"

Yuuri was now on the floor walking to the table. "That look in your eye. You always get that look when Shinou's done something. Normally along the lines of perverted sexual acts." Yuuri held air quotes around the final three words, indicating that was what Murata called it.

Turning his face away, he nodded. "He did…" Murata turned back to Yuuri. "Why did he!"

"From what you told me, before you lost your memory of him, Its what he does. Its just how he shows his love." For a moment, Yuuri truly believed Murata to argue, but something seemed to spark in his eyes for a moment before it was gone.

"Murata?"

"Where can I find him?"

"Shinou?" Murata nodded.

"The temple…, most likely." Yuuri answered.

Maybe Murata remembered something?

"You're going to talk to him?" Yuuri tried as Murata was nearly half-way out the door. He only nodded.

* * *

"Your Majesty. We must speak." Yuuri looked up from the desk where he currently sat, laying his pen, that brought back from earth, down as he sighed irritability.

"Conrad…we've talked about this. My name is Yuuri."

"Right. We need to discuss Soushu." Conrad didn't give the correct thought and jumped right on the gun.

Yuuri leaned back in his seat. "Blood."

Conrad ignored the second correction. "I have reason to believe he is a danger to your life."

Yuuri blinked. Opened his mouth only to close it without a word. And then blinked again. He had been listening; hadn't he? Did he hear right or were his ears playing tricks on him?

"He told me himself."

Yuuri trusted Conrad. But he found this hard to believe. "Conrad…I don't think Blood would ever hurt me. Why do you?"

Conrad opened his mouth to speak only to shut it again without a sound. "Conrad."

Said man looked at the young king. "I will sense if Blood is evil. I will."

A soft smile touched Conrad's lips. Nodding, he decided to leave it alone. Praying Yuuri was correct.

* * *

**A/N::: Alright. I've already written a lot of chapter 25 so please be calm. **

**Review Please!**

**NOW**

**Riddle time! ;D  
**

**Give me night, I shine. Give me day, I hide…What am I?**

**Full…Full…Full…MOON! **

**Times up! So?**

**I'm the Moon silly! **

**Well; See ya Soon!**


	25. WHY?

**[ Disclaimer ] I do **_**NOT**_** own Kyou Kara Maou! Anime belongs to those who created it! **

**A/N::: Well, well guys. It's chapter 25. **

**_NOTE: The below comment on Football is not meant to be taken as an insult! I apologize if anyone takes offense. This is just my little joke on football. _**

**

* * *

**"Your worrying Conrad! Quit threatening my life!" Yuuri fumed at the apathetic looking boy called Blood, not that the boy was listening well.

"I mean you no harm."

"I know that. You know that." Yuuri was calm, keeping his voice level, though at Blood's expression of annoyance, Yuuri spoke up. "BUT CONRAD DOESN'T KNOW THAT!" Yuuri wasn't mad, just fed up with Blood toying with people. Was there a reason for it? The guy had been acting so strangely lately.

Yuuri watched Blood for a moment.

Said boy was sitting on the window seat in Yuuri's room within Blood Pledge Castle. Just gazing out the window. He looked tired. He looked drained. And Yuuri was worried.

"Blood…are you alright? You look…weaker."

The boy didn't answer. He didn't want Yuuri to worry, but the king was anyway.

"I am fine." _for now…_

"Blood! I can help you!" Yuuri had caught the thought. He placed a hand on Blood's shoulder, trying to turn the boy to look at him.

Blood did look at him. But his expression wasn't kind. He looked angry.

"Blood…" Yuuri winced. "That's hurts…" Blood's hand gripped Yuuri's wrist tightly.

"You cannot help."

Blood was gone in the next moment.

Rubbing his wrist, Yuuri allowed himself to sit on the floor. Staring at where Blood had just been. "I can't help…" Yuuri murmured to himself softly, gaze dropping to his wrist. "I could at least try…" He spoke up a bit. "You could at least let me try!"

* * *

Wolfram followed Greta as she babbled about many different random things. He listened absently. They were headed to his and Yuuri's room.

Greta had been wanting to play catch and Wolfram still believed the whole tossing a ball back and forth and hitting it with a stick was pointless, but that didn't mean he would stop Yuuri or Greta from playing the game just because he wouldn't.

"It really is fun! You should play too!" Wolfram broke from his thoughts to look at his daughter. She had a hold on his hand, leaning her body back a bit with a large smile that looked to much like Yuuri's on her face.

Smiling, he shook his head. "No chance."

Greta rolled her eyes yet the smile never fell. "I'll get you to play someday! Just wait!" With that, Greta skipped ahead of him.

He watched her for a moment before following. He found himself slightly worried at her statement considering she'd follow though with trying to get him to like baseball.

Wolfram did admit. Compared to all the other sports Yuuri had shown him and talked about; baseball was the best.

Soccer was odd. Kicking a ball around and into a net. No hands. Other people trying to trip you for said ball.

Basketball was just as strange. Another game with a net. What was the point of throwing something into a net if it was just going to fall out of the bottom?

Volleyball. Another damn net. Yet the overall game sounded less than fun. Tossing it back and forth and trying to hit the ground.

Football seemed stupid. Tons of sweaty guys in tight pants running around with tons of other sweaty guys and then they all pile onto each other for a ball?

Wolfram laughed softly at the memory of Yuuri pointing out all of these and Wolfram telling Yuuri what was wrong with them.

Yuuri had told him that his reasoning for football was making it sound as if only gay men played. Which was untrue. Wolfram hadn't meant any harm by it, it just seemed strange to him.

Baseball was also strange. Throwing a ball just for someone to hit it with a stick to have it fly away from where anyone could reach it to run around in a circle and fall to the dirt to get to a white plate on said dirt…

Wolfram shook his head. Human's were strange and nothing would change that.

Opening the door to the bedroom; Greta still babbling, they noticed Yuuri sitting on the floor.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram wasn't really calling to the double black. Said boy looked over to him. Yuuri looked mad, hurt, and frustrated tears welled in his eyes.

Wolfram placed a hand on Greta's shoulder, she nodded with a quick glance at her father on the floor and left the room.

Shutting the door, the blonde leaned against it for a moment. Taking in the sight before him.

Yuuri felt like his head was being stepped on, headache's were his worst enemy. Why did he have one now of all times?

Pulling Yuuri close, Wolfram said nothing. Shutting his eyes, Yuuri just wanted to cuddle up to Wolfram and forget the world.

* * *

Yuuri stood in front of the large four poster bed with nothing but a large fluffy white towel covering his damp body.

Shifting slowly, he sat himself on the sheets. The bath had helped him calm down. The steam relaxed him, just as Wolfram had said it would.

Not that Yuuri would ever admit that Wolfram was right. Yuuri already admitted to the blonde he loved him, he refused to let the blonde know he was right about yet another thing.

A smile touched his lips for a moment before the thought of Blood reentered his mind. The smile faded into a slight frown.

What had happened a few hours before hadn't really been a fight. It had just been Yuuri telling Blood to straighten up and act less of a guy with some weird-ass god-complex.

Blood was acting so off lately Yuuri couldn't tell what was happening and Conrad seemed worried. He knew Blood wouldn't hurt him but Yuuri also wanted to help the other but knew he couldn't because Blood wouldn't tell him anything.

"Something has to be off." _for him to act so strange…_

Unsure of how safe being on his stomach would be for Micah, Yuuri lay on his back and turned on his side; eyes dazed in thought of how he would confront the spiky-haired-teen-alter-ego-of-himself-who-used-to-be-Soushu.

Yuuri stayed like that for a good five minutes before pushing himself back up and reaching for the glass of water next to the bed. He hated feeling useless. Hated it.

Compared to the heat of his body, the water was cool. Setting, thumping, the cup back to the table, the double black pushed the glass away. He turned back to the bed, laying on his side quickly before hiding his face in the sheets.

Not now. Why now? Damn it!

Yuuri could still taste it. The taste that was clearly _not _water.

He knew he had been wanting Wolfram for that past week or two. How could he not? But due to him thinking he was a burden to the blonde he had done his damn well best to stay away from him. And now his choice was coming back to bite him.

He squirmed slightly as his body heated. He didn't want this now. Not when he wanted to help a friend, who needed the help.

Why. Why. Why?

Yuuri chanted gently in his own mind. Squeezing his eyes shut, willing his craving to go away.

"Why?" Damn it. Willing it wasn't working.

Yuuri shifted, hugging himself.

"Why what?" Yuuri stilled. His entire body reacted though. He knew that bratty tone.

"I'm fine Wolfram." His voice muffled by the sheets; which he was thankful for. His voice felt raw already.

Wolfram noticed the change. Noticed how Yuuri wouldn't look at him; and even though the boy thought he hid his face well, Wolfram could see the light pink that dusted Yuuri's face.

Wolfram watched the boy peek an eye open from the sheets. Yuuri blushed harder and hid his face anew.

The blonde prince smirked; watching the double black curl in on himself as he pulled the towel, hiding his body, closer to himself.

Yuuri shivered slightly.

He could feel Wolfram watching him. That was half the reason why he pulled the towel closer to his already naked body. In the back of his mind, he knew that if Wolfram decided to take him, he wouldn't resist much and the towel around him wouldn't keep the blonde from doing as he pleased.

* * *

**A/N::: This chapter is short and I left you guys a cliff hanger; Sorry about that. **

**NEW STORY::: DRRR! Watered Down**

**It was originally a fan idea that I came up with after reading so many fanfic's with my ****LEAST**** favorite pairing, (NO way in my fanfic can they be a couple now! HA) and then the similar idea was requested on LJ kink meme. **

**I'll update Princess, Castle Chaos (Wolfyuu smut on the way), and Watered Down **_**SOON **_**but I need time! Please be patient! **

**REVIEW!**


	26. Embarrassed

**{ Disclaimer } I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

* * *

Yuuri never thought he was a shy person. He always spoke his mind even if everyone wished he wouldn't because they believed he shouldn't speak and sounded stupid. He said what he wanted all the time, even to complete strangers.

He played that flute to make it rain and the only song he knew was from years ago…that was embarrassing but he did it. He acted like a detective even though everyone looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

He never thought he was a shy person.

Until recently.

Yuuri lay on his back enclosed within the large four poster bed, the dark curtains cutting the bed off from the rest of the room. Black eyes nearly glazed, Yuuri lay with his hands curled on either side of his head. T

The young teen squirmed under the weight of Wolfram. Cheeks tinted pink from the older boy straddling his hips. The blonde shifted every so often to press himself against Yuuri more that had the younger boy panting and moaning.

Emerald eyes started openly at the naked body beneath him; Yuuri pressed himself further into the sheets, consciously embarrassed. Wolfram leaned forward, lifting himself off of Yuuri's hips a bit, fastening his lips onto Yuuri's. His tongue expertly teasing the kings' lips, occasionally sucking gently or nipping playfully.

The blonde pressed one hand against Yuuri's neck gently while his other hand trailed down the kings body; already knowing _just where _to touch.

The double black's breath hitched, his body arching into the touches; the prince slid his hand along Yuuri's length from base to tip slowly, teasing the slit with his thumb every so often. Wolfram took the opportunity of Yuuri's open mouth to slip his tongue inside; roaming freely and expertly in the hot cavern.

Yuuri bucked into the blonde's hand only to have his hand still completely. Whimpering his displeasure at the loss, Yuuri lifted his hips again in hopes of contact.

Breaking the kiss, Wolfram placed dozens of kisses down the king's face and neck to his chest, capturing a nipple between teeth. Biting and sucking the hardening nub; smirking to himself at the moans he received.

"Wolfram…" his name no more than a breathy gasp. Yuuri squirmed under the blonde, his hand moving to the hand that rests loosely on his throat. "Wolfram." This time; his name was a plea. Looking up; heated emerald met glazy watered black.

Yuuri wasn't a shy person, until he and Wolfram were alone. He didn't understand why he was so shy and it wasn't just when they performed sexual activities.

Lifting himself off of Yuuri; Wolfram pulled the teen up as he sat on the bed, legs under him and spread apart. Yuuri felt his face heat more but forced his shyness down and laid himself on his stomach; coming face to face with Wolfram's erect penis. A shy hand wrapped itself around the base of the length, unsure of itself the hand squeezed gently.

Yuuri shifted closer, his blush deepening as he allowed his tongue to reach out and run itself across the tip softly, circling the head with his tongue. The new familiar taste causing his craving to flare. Wolfram rested a hand on Yuuri's head, silently encouraging the boy onward.

Sliding his lips down the side of the shaft; black eyes fluttered shut as the blonde's taste covered his tongue, blinding his senses. Reaching the head once again, Yuuri placed a kiss on the tip timidly, his tongue darting out to lick at the slit for more. Wolfram allowed a soft moan to escape from between his pink lips; his entire body trembling from the pleasure. His toes curling as he squirmed in Yuuri's hold.

Opening his mouth; Yuuri swallowed the large muscle the best he could, running his tongue along the side as he sucked, his head rocking back and forth. Wolfram curled his upper body closer to Yuuri, hands fisting in the dark black hair. Sucking on only the head; Wolfram's hand tightened in his hair. "Yuuri…"

The double black squirmed at the feel of Wolfram's breath on his ear. Running his teeth over the shaft up and then back down, Yuuri heard Wolfram cry out; soon tasting the semen he had been craving. Swallowing all that he could, glazed black eyes opened. The blonde moaned loudly watching Yuuri lick off all the semen from him.

Smiling, Wolfram leaned over again to lick the shell of his kings ear. "Satisfied?" Yuuri shivered, trying but failing to hide the deep pink arch over his nose and cheeks.

Wolfram shifted, pushing Yuuri onto his back once more. He wrapped his hand around Yuuri's erection, his strokes slow and feather light. The kings breathless gasps beginning within moments.

Yuuri attempted to turn his face away, hide himself the best he could in the blankets but Wolfram wrapped his hand around his neck once again, preventing the others desired action.

Unconsciously spreading his legs as he arched into the touch trying to gain more friction; Yuuri opened his mouth in a near silent moan as Wolfram's thumb ran across the slit, allowing his nail to enter and press for a moment. The blonde chose that moment to fasten his mouth back onto Yuuri's, their tongues dancing with each other; Wolfram claiming dominance.

Yuuri fought to control his embarrassment. It was only the two of them. He shouldn't feel like he did. Shy, unsure. Especially after all the times together. He loved Wolfram and knew the blonde felt the same. He didn't understand. He felt like a wimp and hated it.

Breathing Wolfram's name; the pressure on his erection increased. Yuuri dug his heels into the mattress, attempting to push away from the electric shocks wracking his form. Breaking the kiss, Wolfram lowered himself to lay between Yuuri's legs.

His hand never pausing; Wolfram slid his hand beneath Yuuri, lifting him off the bed slightly. His mind to muddled to focus on what the blonde was doing; Yuuri cried out in surprise and pleasure at the feel of Wolfram's tongue pushing past the tight ring of muscle. His eyes widening at the sudden change. His thumb running across the slit of Yuuri's erection once more, his hand squeezing at the base and tip, his strokes quick.

Twisting his body, Yuuri clutched at the sheets beneath him. His body shook, his legs parting further of their own accord. "Wolf-Wolfram…I can't…P-p..please..!" pleasure drunk eyes narrowed in attempt to control the shocks of pleasure rippling throughout his entire body.

Wolfram stopped his hands movements; earning a loud mewl of protest from Yuuri. That had not been what he wanted! The teens panting loud in the otherwise quite room. Yuuri shook with the effect of being denied his release.

Heated emerald locked onto blurry black. The blonde slipped two fingers into Yuuri's hole. Crying out at the sudden intrusion, tears of surprise sprang into his eyes.

"Relax." Wolfram whispered into his ear, his fingers moving in and out slowly, allowing the king to adjust without a lot of discomfort. Yuuri bit his lip to keep the moan from escaping. Yuuri shook his head frantically. "I can't…hurts…"

Wolfram didn't stop his hand; he only began to murmur to Yuuri words of comfort. "You're alright." Black eyes fell shut, moans escaping from the heat of Wolfram's breath on the kings ear and the beginnings of gentle pleasure shocks down Yuuri's legs and to his groin.

Shifting his fingers; Wolfram added another digit as he bit down on Yuuri's ear hard enough to distract the kings senses. Yuuri whimpered, eyes open slightly. "Ready?" Yuuri wasn't sure what he meant until the tips of Wolfram's fingers curved; hitting his prostrate. Black eyes fluttered closed; unable to stay open as heated pleasure washed over him. Yuuri withering beneath the assault of pleasure.

The blonde positioned the head of his cock, pressing against the small hole. Yuuri whimpered for no reason other then embarrassment. Pushing forward slowly, Wolfram's eyes narrowed as a hiss escaped past his lips, the heat nearly searing. Yuuri held himself still except the shaking of his body at the feel of a new, much large object inside him.

Once fully sheathed inside, Wolfram rested his forehead on Yuuri's, waiting for his OK to continue. Yuuri shivered at the feeling of being filled fully. He could feel Wolfram _so close_ to that spot but not close enough to touch. His entire frame trembling; his whispered his consent.

Wolfram pulled out almost completely, the head barely inside, he shifted his angle and just as Yuuri thought he wouldn't continue, the blonde thrust forward. Yuuri cried out, his body shaking from the pleasure. The double black squirmed under the weight of the blonde and the pleasure of the deep thrusts.

The teens cry much louder than the previous cries, Wolfram hitting his prostrate. His thrusts faster and formed a rhythm as he found his partners sweet spot. Yuuri moved his hands to cover his mouth, his room wasn't made for keeping sound in but Wolfram took his wrists in his hands and held them outstretched to the mattress.

Tears lined Yuuri's eyes, half from the shocks and tingles of pleasure wracking his body and half from his embarrassment of the particularly _loud_ cries coming from him.

"Wo-Wolf…p-please…" Yuuri twisted his wrists in emphasis of what he wanted. Yuuri's cries of pleasure never ceasing as Wolfram only moved harder and faster inside the other boy. Wolfram licked the younger teens lips, his tears yet to fall, "Yuuri…Scream for me…" he whispered in his ear, the blonde's breath escaping him in a rush.

Yuuri shook his head, his thighs falling apart further, giving Wolfram all the more access. His body no longer listening to him, Yuuri felt himself heat further as he gave into Wolfram and the pleasure. The two came together, both crying out particularly loud. Laying chest to chest, fighting to control their breathing, Yuuri felt his embarrassment spike once again.

Wolfram pushed himself to the side, off of Yuuri. The king moaned at the feel of Wolfram slipping from him. The blonde pulled the other close, who immediately squirmed closer and curled against him. "I love you."

Yuuri smiled, kissing Wolfram's collar bone before whispering back. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N::: Be thankful the god of ideas didn't give me anything these past few weeks, because thats why the smut has arrived. XD**

**This is sort of short but is smut and is Wolfyuu smut so I don't think to many will be unhappy… I'm sorry this is late…, **

**Murata: Quit slacking off then**

***points at him angrily* You try writing smut while your mother is giving her dog a bath and saying 'good boy' repeatedly. Its awkward! DX **

**So I had to take a break! (( My room is RIGHT next to the bathroom, just a wall apart. ))  
**

**Murata: Excuse for all the other days?**

…

**Review! For everyone who reads my story and doesn't leave a review; a bishonen gets his heart broken! **


	27. Needed

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Regina**** - Thank you! Ha! Take that Murata!**

**Animegirl1994**** - Thanks to you a bishonen found true love! ^ - ^ Thanks…its not my best though…it's something I gotta work on…hey! Writing smut while your mom says 'good boy' to the dog is **_**seriously awkward**_**! XD**

**Riaries**** - Yeah Yuuri! Just Enjoy~!**

**Yuuri: 0/0**

**AshelyTangerine**** - I tired to write while listening to her say that but it was becoming very…awkward…so I took a break…You're welcome! ^ - ^**

**Chop4tess**** - … -_-' damn errors…sorry about that…0.0 I SO thought I rated this M not T but I fixed it! Thanks for telling me! …Its kinda complicated to keep us with all this while half the cast is impregnated males…I'm glad you're looking foreword to it…cause I'm kinda scared…he's one powerful baby…and he isn't even born yet! LOL**

**A/N::: Note to All. I am unable to update Princess due to an Error occurring. I have sent a few e-mails to support and they should get back sooner or later. -sigh- **

**

* * *

**Opening his eyes, Yuuri pushed himself up as he stretched. He felt so well rested; he'd been so exhausted last night. Why had he been so exhausted? Immediately the images of the previous night flashed in front of his eyes.

Blushing immensely, he could actually feel his cheeks and ears heat up. It wasn't so much from being embarrassed but the feelings he got from just remembering all that Wolfram had done…

"Yuuri; I don't think you can get any redder, calm down already."

Almost falling off the bed; Yuuri just then realized Wolfram was in the room. The blonde stood in front of a full body mirror, he was fixing his belt. Yuuri felt himself blush again, Wolfram didn't have his shirt or jacket on yet.

"Shut up!" Yuuri muttered, turning his face away to stare at the white bed sheets. Wolfram must have already changed the sheets. They were clean, smelled as if just washed.

Closing his eyes, the double black leaned back on his hands. Yuuri remembered he hadn't gotten the change to confront Blood again because of last nights…Yuuri whole body heated…_damn it!_

Wolfram laid his hands on Yuuri's hands. Black eyes opened to be only a few inches from Wolfram's emerald eyes. The blonde had his shirt and jacket on but they weren't buttoned. "I told you Yuuri, you need to calm down."

Yuuri swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "It-it's your fault!"

Smirking; Wolfram closed the gap between Yuuri and himself, running his tongue across light pink lips. Yuuri shuddered involuntarily at the tingling sensations running up and down his body. Wolfram captured the kings lips with his own. Yuuri didn't resist but his surprised gasp allowed Wolfram to slip his tongue inside.

Yuuri tired to move his hands to push Wolfram back but the blonde's hands pressed Yuuri's hands to the mattress, keeping the boy from stopping them. "W-Wolfram…" pulling away, Wolfram was still smirking.

"Stop that!" Yuuri meant the smirk, but it didn't go away. Wolfram stood up, standing in front of Yuuri. He didn't say anything; instead he buttoned his shirt. "Right. Yuuri, Gisela and Ulrike have asked you to go to the temple. They have more information to tell you."

Yuuri sweat dropped. _He changed the mood quickly…_ "More information? About what?" Wolfram shook his head, pausing in his action of buttoning up his shirt, resting his hand on Yuuri's bare stomach.

"Did you forget?" Wolfram murmured in the kings ear. Yuuri shivered, pushing the blonde away gently but the blonde allowed it. "I didn't!" Yuuri shouted. "You're just distracting." Yuuri muttered, unaware he had spoken out loud just then.

Wolfram debated on touching Yuuri but shook his head. He had to leave and Yuuri needed to get up, dressed and get to the temple. "I'm flattered Yuuri."

Yuuri jumped when he realized Wolfram had heard and turned his face away. "Here. Hurry and dress and I can take you to the temple when I leave." Yuuri took the folded clothes, pausing midway at his lover's words.

"You're leaving?" Yuuri's voice shook, he didn't want to cry or throw a fit but…

"Yes. Just for today; I'll be back later tonight." Silently, Yuuri nodded and dressed himself. Some days, Yuuri hated Wolfram being a soldier.

* * *

Shinou stood in the corner of Murata's room, watching the boy sit at his desk working on school work he brought over; probably to avoid the blue eyed king.

He was reading a large book, his notebook off to the side and he, every once in a while, wrote something down and then picked up a sheet of paper filled with questions. Blue eyes never left the bespectacled boy, Shinou's unblinking eye watched Murata's every move.

_Murata jolted upright, remembering everything about the night before. Everything _he _had done. Murata shook his head quickly, hating the resurfacing memories that made him blush. No. He didn't hate what had happened, at the time, maybe. But he had felt something was missing something…someone…but he couldn't place it. _

_What had happened had felt like it filled that feeling, but that man! Damn him! He took advantage of him, that man, Shinou, he had no right! _

_Shaking his head, Murata rubbed his eyes._

"_Good morning my sage." _

_Jolting back, Murata pulled the covers up over his bare chest. Damn. Why was he bare? "Back off you pervert!" The blue eyed man chuckled, his eyes glittering with humor and an emotion Murata couldn't place. _

_Shinou brushed his fingers across Murata's cheek, the touch was feather light and Murata found himself leaning into the touch, moving his hands to wrapped around the mans wrist and hand, rubbing his cheek against the strong hand. _

_Murata shut his eyes as Shinou's free hand set against Murata's head, petting his hair, weaving his fingers in the blue black strands. _

_It felt like hours before Murata realized what was happening. It had only been a few minutes though and Murata then released the older mans hand, pushing him away and pulling back, backing away from the man before him while still trying to keep himself covered. _

"_What is the matter my sage?" The man actually looked genuinely surprised. He reached out to pulling Murata into a hug but the teen back away further. _

"_Get away from me! And stop calling me yours! I don't belong to you!" He didn't realize he was shouting but when he did he turned his face away, his voice quieting and a red blush of anger dusting his cheeks._

_Shinou closed his eyes, sighing like he was tired. "You've never acted like this before; what's gotten into you My Sage?"_

"_Stop that!" Murata reached out and slapped the man before him, actually leaving a red mark just below his left eye. The king blinked, shocked at the stinging on his cheek and that the blow was from Murata of all people. _

"_Don't act this way to someone you don't even know!" Murata shouted, uncaring that his voice rose. _

So. His sage held no memory of him. Interesting. Although Shinou was sure he could reverse the effects, he wanted to see Blood's reason behind it. He would let this play out a little longer; something told him Murata needed it to play out from start to finish.

* * *

The sun way high, indicating noon. It was hot but the cool, constant breeze evened it out. Yuuri sat behind Wolfram on the blonde's white horse, his arms wrapped around the older boys waist with his face pressed against the boys shoulder.

They were heading towards the temple with the soldiers Wolfram commanded. They were all going to head out for patrol right after he was at the temple.

Yuuri's arms tightened around his lover, hating the thought of having to let go in a few minutes.

_He is not going to die. _

_Not the point._

_But it is something you fear most. _

"Yuuri."

He lifted his head slightly. "Yeah?" He then noticed they had stopped.

"We're here." Wolfram turned his head and upper body slightly when Yuuri didn't let go. If anything his hold on his tightened. With Yuuri's body pressed so close to Wolfram, the blonde could feel Micah's kick; it was hard, as if the baby was angry.

Emerald eyes watched the king closely. He knew Yuuri wanted him to stay, knew Micah wanted the same thing. With a sigh, Wolfram pulled Yuuri's arms away from him, climbing off his horse before lifting Yuuri off.

The double black tried to resist, not wanting to move, if he moved, Wolfram would leave. "Let go." Yuuri commanded, black eyes held defiance. Wolfram smiled, doing his damn best not to laugh. Shaking his head, Wolfram pulled on Yuuri's hand towards the front entrance of the temple.

"Yuuri." Wolfram's voice held command but softened after muttering "wimp." beneath his breath.

"I am _not_ a wimp! And let go!" Yuuri pulled away, his free hand over Wolfram's, trying to get him to let go. "Yuuri, knock it off."

"No!" Now inside the temples outer walls, Wolfram stopped. He turned to face Yuuri and pulled on his wrist. The double black lost his footing and fell against the blondes chest. "Yuuri. I'll be back before tomorrow. I promise you that."

Yuuri's arms wrapped around the others waist on their own. "Don't go," Yuuri's whisper was so soft only Wolfram could hear it. "Please."

* * *

**A/N::: This chapter is so fluffy I use it as a pillow. =_="**

**REVIEW!**

**Blood: Or someone just might die…**

**Conrad: I knew it! Evil! *points****! shocked/angry face***

**The review button says CLICK ME! PLEASE!**


	28. Blood is Rude

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou! **

* * *

Angry onyx orbs glared daggers into the violet eyed woman sitting on the steps inside the main chamber of the temple. Yuuri sat on the stone floor a few feet away from Gisela and Ulrike with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Your Majesty." Gisela bowed her head, smiling at the child-like action of the king. He didn't seem happy like he normally was and he wasn't smiling but of course; Wolfram had dragged him here by force. It had been cute though; Yuuri had clung to Wolfram trying to prevent him from leaving.

"We're here to discuss your pregnancy." Ulrike announced, flipping a few pages in a large book on her lap before raising her violent eyes to meet the young king.

"We already talk about all that." _Like a book and dozens of chapters ago…_

Ulrike nodded. "We did. But some of the information was incorrect so we must correct ourselves." Yuuri continued to pout but paled. More information and the previous information could be different and be worse than what he was currently thinking.

Closing his eyes; Yuuri took a breath and stood up. Opening his eyes, Yuuri walked over to Ulrike and Gisela and sat between the two woman. He leaned back on his hands and sighed. "All right. What news do you have?"

Violet eyes sparkled with joy. "So happy that you are more willing to learn!" Gisela giggled as she watched Ulrike flip the pages of the book. The green eyed woman wondered why though because they knew all without the need to reread it.

"Here Your Majesty." Ulrike settled on a page and handed the large leather bound book over to the young pregnant king. Yuuri took the book and let it fall onto his lap. "It's heavy." He blinked but that was his only comment.

"Ulrike!" Both the addressed woman and Yuuri jumped and looked up to stare at Gisela. "His Majesty cannot read our language!" Yuuri laughed a little. "It's fine. Can I ask something?" Yuuri changed the topic and diverted Gisela from her…anger?…or was it surprise? Oh well.

At Gisela's nod; Ulrike turned to look at the king. "I'm nearly done with my pregnancy, so why is my stomach not showing?"

Gisela smiled and moved to a stand where a fruit bowl sat. She picked the fruit out and set them aside and brought the bowl back with her. She held it to her stomach. The bowl was shallow and when she turned sideways it only stuck out so far to equal the length of a mini soda can. "Mazoku males, when pregnant, will only get this big."

Yuuri's hand rested on his stomach. He did feel his bump was bigger than a few months before. "We assume that this is because the Maryoku within Mazoku's help tend to the baby within them because pregnancy can be dangerous and as we found, ever more so to males, so their Maryoku keeps their child at a certain size to prevent to many complications because their body is not used to it."

Black eyes blinked. He didn't understand fully but he did slightly. "I think its also to help maintain a figure because even for male pregnancy to be normal here, it could bruise their manly ego if they became fat."

Gisela laughed. "If that were so I wish it worked that way for us woman!"

As the two woman laughed Yuuri turned over the idea in his head. That made sense. The Maryoku thing anyway. Even if the Mazoku males could conceive it didn't mean they could handle it well and it was dangerous even for woman. So if the males got to the full size woman could be than their (the men) bodies wouldn't and couldn't handle it and most likely give out.

Damn. His life was getting complicated and chaotic.

"I still won't have breasts right?" Yuuri spoke over the babbling two before him. The chatter stopped and Ulrike averted her gaze back to the double black. "Correct. No breasts for you. Bottle feed only until Micah is able to eat other food."

Yuuri sighed. That was good. He didn't want to be anymore like a girl than he already was.

_That is sexist._

_I'm being honest._

_That doesn't mean its nice._

Yuuri blinked, thankful Gisela and Ulrike were talking again and not paying him any mind. _Who are you and what have you done with Blood? _it was a joke but the guy was acting so out of character.

"By the way Your Majesty," Gisela called, pulling Yuuri from his thoughts. "About when it comes time to give birth."

Yuuri made a face like he was being force fed oil. "I don't want to think about it…"

"Its good news." Ulrike piped up.

Gisela nodded with a wide smile on her face. "Yes. We'll perform a Caesar because that is the only way." Yuuri glared. "Last time you said I'd magically gain a - " Yuuri's words were cut short by Gisela coughing.

"We assumed that to be true, but upon further research it shows no other way than the Cesarean section." Ulrike confirmed, her expression serious yet relaxed.

Yuuri took a deep breath after realizing that from the moment Gisela spoke of birth he held his breath. He was glad though, he could handle a C-Section. It was just being cut open a bit to remove the baby…nothing to painful…right?

Yuuri felt himself pale. How did women do this sort of thing? Micah pushed his foot to Yuuri, who instinctively brought his hand to lay on the spot on his stomach and gently pushed back.

_Sour. Sweet. But never gone. _Yuuri joked, it fit the baby's personality well. Always there. Sometimes mean and other times an angel. _Just like Wolfram._

"Heika?" Yuuri looked at the two woman, a smile on his face. "We've told all we've needed to…you can leave now if you wish."

"Right." Yuuri nodded, heading out the door and into the halls of the temple. _I wonder if you'll look more like Wolfram or more like me…Um Micah?_

The only response he got was a foot pressed up against the skin of his stomach under his hand that rest there.

* * *

Gwendal sat at his desk, of course, signing paperwork that Yuuri had ignored. "Damn child needs to take responsibility for all this work." He muttered the words under his breath while scratching his name across the documents.

"Sorry Gwendal." He knew that nervous laughing voice anywhere. Gwendal looked up to see a goofy grinning king standing at the now open double doors. "I had to meet Ulrike and Gisela…um…I'll take over now."

Gwendal shook his head but stood. "I meant no disrespect." He assured. He didn't and he knew they both knew it. Yuuri shrugged. "Its fine. I'd feel the same way. Besides. We're both pregnant and moody."

The older man would have questioned Yuuri's response due to it sounded very mature and insightful but he decided not to. He had to give the boy that he was smart when he needed to be and mature when it was needed of him.

"Have you started throwing fits yet? Or is it just me that does that?" Yuuri asked, pulling another sheet of paper in front of him to sign.

Gwendal sighed that sounded more like an tired groan of annoyance. "Gunter won't leave me alone. I doubt I'll ever find out."

Yuuri smiled but didn't look away from his work. "I wish Wolfram was as clingy as before but he's out on patrol more often now…" Yuuri tailed off as his quill stilled. The blonde must be tired of him, that must be why he's always gone.

Yuuri felt his emotions spike and for a moment he was scared he'd throw another one of those dangerous fits he so commonly had. But Gwendal spoke before his Maryoku could react to his emotions.

"Wolfram isn't doing anymore work than he had when you weren't pregnant. You were just always away on Earth." Yuuri knew it was the truth and knew Gwendal had said it to comfort him, but the final words felt like a sucker punch. _I was always away on earth… I never hung around if I could leave to my world…_

He felt like scum and wanted to slap himself but he couldn't. All he could do was feel like crap and drown in his self loathing. "Gwendal!" Gunter burst into the room like a bullet and wrapped his arms around Gwendal's shoulders. "I see you are well!" He added, including the baby within Gwendal as well.

"I am fine. Get off, you're heavy." Yuuri noticed how close that sounded to conversations after sex but ignored it and continued his work. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

_Better tell them quickly, before it dies of loneliness._

Snapping at Blood to shut up, Yuuri turned his attention back onto the two in front of him. "Have you two settled on a name yet?"

Gwendal and Gunter looked at one another before nodding. "Mache." Gwendal spoke, smiling a little which caused Yuuri to shudder that went by unnoticed. "It is both a male and female name."

"I'm sure we'll have a little girl. I've always wanted a little girl." Gunter cooed, humming softly as he lay a hand over Gwendal's still near flat stomach.

Yuuri nodded. It was a nice name. Cute too.

_Hey Blood._

_It is a cute name._

_No not that. Will Mache be a girl?_

_What makes you believe I will know that?_

Yuuri rolled his eyes. _Can't you?_

The double black felt rather than heard Blood sigh. The man sounded tired. Worn out and tired. _Blood…?_

_I'm fine. Stop worrying what little brain you have._

Yuuri cut the connection then. Bastard. Just because he was in a bad mood didn't give him the right to say he was stupid…repeatedly.

* * *

**A/N::: I'm sick and I've done all I can with this chapter. Sorry so many things change but that life. Its how it works. ^^**

**Btw, I've had some requests to stop putting Japanese words into my English written stories. Sorry but I like the Japanese words. And many other anime fans do to. Its good practice for when we watch subbed anime. Its called; Learning.**

**I don't mean to be rude.**

**Review.**


	29. Thoughts

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou ! **

**A/N::: Recap of what I said last chapter. I've had some requests to stop putting Japanese words/phrases into my English written stories. Sorry but I like the Japanese words. And many other anime fans do to. Its good practice for when we watch subbed anime. Its called; Learning. **

**I don't mean to be rude.**

* * *

"I insist you have Blood subdued. He is not safe." Conrad, again, asked Yuuri for the tenth time that night and this time it was at dinner. Yuuri had answered the first time with a no. He hadn't responded since then, the mans worry was getting annoying.

"His Majesty will be fine." Cheri assured her son, who by the way was still resisting the fact he's pregnant.

Brown eyes narrowed as he took a bite of beef from his plate. Gwendal made no effort to agree or oppose Conrad's worry and once Gunter heard of it from Conrad he was immediately on his side.

"I like Blood. He's so nice." Greta chimed in in hopes of helping her father a bit. Conrad shook his head and tried to reason that a person who acts one way could truly be something else. Yuuri still made no comment on the matter and focused on his food.

_Blood? _No answer, of course. No surprise there. Yuuri had kept calling to him all afternoon but the other hadn't responded, it was like he had vanished completely. _Just be alive. That's all I ask._

"Wolfram, what do you think? Don't you agree Blood is dangerous?" Conrad turned to his younger brother who had been sitting without a word at the table. Everyone was finished eating which was why Greta now sat on his lap with a book. She was flipping through the pages to find where the two had left off.

"I've seen no proof of Blood being a danger to anyone, have you?" Wolfram didn't take his eyes from the book Greta held. Yuuri leaned back in his chair, wrapping his arms over his stomach. He felt tired but not to the point where he had to sleep.

"I haven't seen, I've heard Blood tell he'll kill His Majesty." Conrad answered, everyone looked at him then except for Yuuri. He didn't care. Blood wouldn't hurt him.

Gunter fell from his seat to the floor, sobbing like the dramatic uke he was. Gwendal rolled his eyes and muttered something that had a kick to Gunter's side following. It wasn't hard but Gunter quieted himself.

"Perhaps, Your Majesty, we should look into a binding spell." Cheri suggested, looking to Wolfram to help encourage Yuuri to agree.

"Nah. I'll be fine."

"Yuuri…" Greta whispered, she stopped her search of the book, her large brown eyes fixed onto the double black king.

Smiling, he shook his head. That's when everyone began to talk at once, aside from Greta and Wolfram, trying to convince him it was needed and not to trust Blood. Yuuri turned his head to the side, a blank expression on his face. Wolfram offered him a smile but didn't do anything to stop the others from talking.

"He won't hurt me."

"Datte - "

"He likes messing with people. I'll be fine."

* * *

"Don't you have some place else to be?" Murata questioned, the blue eyed blonde king standing over him as he worked on homework from Earth. Shinou had been hanging around him for a week and it was getting old.

"Not really. What are you doing?" Murata didn't answer. It would only encourage the man to continue to speak. Not that Murata would ever admit it, but having the man around was nice…even if he acted like an ass from time to time.

"Continuing to ignore me My Sage?" He smirked. Murata could feel it rather than see it. Murata continued to write his paper, every once in a while looking from the sheet of paper to the giant book to his left.

"I am not _your_ Sage. I'm a Sage." _That apparently used to serve you…_ Murata's hand paused in its action to hover over the white sheet while his deep brown eyes became unfocused. _Why don't I remember?_ Yuuri had told him about it a bit and Murata had asked Shinou about it.

In the time they had talked Murata hadn't sensed any untruth from the older man. Murata wasn't happy about not knowing his first life but he was sure it'd come back to him…wouldn't it? Had he wanted to forget?

Why? Shinou didn't seem so bad…aside from being annoying and always acting like an ass and his perverted advances every so often in the night…

Murata felt the quill in his hand begin to bend from the pressure of his fisted hand. Damn Shinou. He barely knew him and he was already able to list his bad qualities. _Maybe…forgetting him…was for the best._

* * *

Floating on the surface of the heated pool within the royal bath with one hand resting on his stomach. It was nothing more than a small bump slightly larger than it had been a few months before.

Yuuri was otherwise silent. The steam raising from the large pool of hot water surrounded him, tinting his black eyes into a dark purple color.

He felt his child press his feet and hands to the walls of his stomach. It didn't hurt but Yuuri pressed back gently, allowing his child to know he was paying him mind. Yuuri knew he was stressed. For what, he didn't know.

Yuuri assumed it was all the work he had to get done or the fact Wolfram was gone a long time or the fact he was a teen-aged boy who was pregnant and unmarried (right now at least) and due to give birth in less than a few more months.

Which Wolfram may be gone when that time arrives. Yuuri tilted his head back into the water, hating that one thought. He left his eyes under the water, his eyes closed. He could just drift to sleep. The heat was soothing and no one bothered him when he was here.

"Drowning yourself?"

Yuuri lifted his head slowly, as if in slow motion, to the surface once more and turned his head to stare at the blonde prince sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Just my thoughts." Yuuri watched emerald eyes stare at him. The double black expected the blonde to join him in the bath but the prince only sat on the edge, leaning back on his hands while kicking his legs gently back and forth in the hot water.

"Gisela said my pregnancy is coming to a close soon…" Yuuri decided to inform since the blonde wasn't saying anything. Yuuri felt as if they were distant and becoming more so each day.

"Don't get depressed on me Yuuri. What's on your mind?" Wolfram spoke softly, emerald eyes smiling at the floating boy in the water.

Yuuri jerked from his thoughts and blushed; they weren't becoming distant. Wolfram was able to know when Yuuri felt bad or was in pain, if anything, they were getting closer and closer.

Shifting to stand, Yuuri's body lowered into the water, though keeping his nose and eyes above the water so the blonde wouldn't see his blush or his pout. After a moment of watching his husband-to-be act like the shy person he was, Wolfram pushed himself into the steaming pool and moved toward his lover. Yuuri made no move to back away, he only watched.

"You've got about," Wolfram tilted his head for a moment before continuing. "Less than two months left until you give birth, correct?" Yuuri's eyes narrowed. He was right. Bubbles popping to the surface was the blondes only answer.

Wolfram mimicked Yuuri but kept his head above water fully so he could speak. The two were now less than an arms length away from each other. "What?"

The double black lifted his head from the water. "I don't know."

"You're upset." It wasn't a question.

Looking away, Yuuri's mind searched for a change of topic. His vision swirled until he was staring into emerald orbs, Wolfram holding Yuuri in place with a firm hand secured around his chin.

Yuuri thought about resisting but couldn't find the energy. He felt so tired and just wanted to sleep. Micah chose then to kick. "Itai…" Yuuri closed one eye and curled towards Wolfram who wrapped both his arms around the king.

Breathing deeply while Wolfram rubbed his back, Yuuri curled his hands to between his and Wolfram's chest. "He's just like you…" Yuuri whispered. "Violent." that he muttered.

Yelping, Yuuri turned his head to lay his cheek on Wolfram's shoulder. Yuuri's protest swallowed by another, smaller, yelp as the single finger inside him pressed deeper. Wolfram could feel Yuuri's body trembling.

Yuuri tried his best to keep his voice void of want, lust or any other sexual emotion. "And mean. You and Micah are mean." Something he failed miserably at. Yuuri pressed closer to the body before him as a second finger joined the first.

"Wolfram -!" it was nothing more than a mewl and Yuuri mentally slapped himself for making such a sound. Yuuri gasped and buried his face in the crook of Wolfram's neck at the blonde whispering softly to him. All of which forced Yuuri's body to flush more than it already was despite is effort to resist.

Yuuri leaned away from Wolfram as the two fingers split apart repeatedly, Yuuri tightened his hold on Wolfram's shoulders, his black eyes nearly closed. "S-stop…plea-Ah!" Yuuri shook his head, he was beginning to believe that spot was created just to give Seme's power over the Uke's. He didn't want to do this. Not here anyway.

The heat that was once comforting was now overwhelming. "I don't think I will Yuuri," Yuuri could feel rather than seem Wolfram's smirk. "You seem to really be enjoying yourself." The blonde hit that cursed spot again, causing Yuuri to cry out. He quickly pulled one hand over his mouth, glaring daggers at Wolfram. Pulling the double black closer, Yuuri's eyes widened at the movement.

"Don't you d-AH!" Yuuri cried out at the change in size now inside him. Curling his body inwards to Wolfram, Yuuri shook with the sudden penetration. "Wolf -" Yuuri shook his head, trying to get his body to relax.

"Still so shy, my little wimp." Wolfram mused, laughter laced within the statement. Yuuri pulled away, leaning away from his lover to glare at him, the movement caused him to moan but he kept his glare firm.

"Not a wimp - !" Yuuri's retort was cut off as Wolfram chose then to move. Yuuri gasped at the sudden change, refusing to curl into the others arms. "You're…AH - just taking," Yuuri cried out, Wolfram's thrusts becoming deeper and sharper. "advantage…"

Yuuri felt the cool tile touch his back. When had they moved to the pool's wall? With his back against the wall, it gave Wolfram better access to lift Yuuri's hips. Yuuri shook his head and clasped both his hands over his mouth.

His vision was blurring. He was close and he knew Wolfram knew it too. Pulling Yuuri's hands from him, Wolfram tugged on his wrists, forcing the young king to fall forward.

Yuuri blindly accepted the movement, the friction within him dulling his reasoning of not wanting to make love in the bath. Yuuri felt lips cover his own, a tongue push past his lips and evade him ever so more.

"Wolfram..!" Yuuri twisted his wrists, trying to free them from the older boys grasp. Allowing the action, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram, his eyes closed tightly, his cry echoing though out the large room as he gave into his release only seconds after Wolfram.

Panting, Yuuri couldn't help but fall limp in his lover's arms, his body and mind so completely worn. He could feel Wolfram stroking his hair. "Sleep Yuuri, sleep." Yuuri curled to Wolfram more, the movement shifting the member inside him, but is barely registered in his soporific mind.

* * *

**A/N::: Sorry for the wait. I've been getting a lot of headaches. Everyday so far. The doctor and my family believe its school because I don't have them on the weekends…I may be pulled from school and work on getting my G.E.D because its causing me to miss A LOT of school. **

**Anyway.**

**Read and Review.**


	30. Three days

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**A/N::: Well, I'm turning 17 on May 1****st****, how fun. Um…I'll be the same age as Yuuri when Micah is born…0.0 I didn't plan it but that's funny! **

* * *

"Get away from me!" Murata snapped to the older male as he walked through the crowds. "What is with you?" Shinou kept his smile firmly in place. Murata had to keep his voice low because no one other than himself could see the blonde man.

And on Earth, speaking to a supposedly 'imaginary' friend at the teen age in life wasn't exactly normal or thought of good mind. "Why is it we are here my sage?"

Murata closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I'm not yours." he hissed between his teeth, not bothering to look at the man. "and Shibuya's birthday is coming up."

"His birthday?"

"Yeah." He answered absently while looking in the windows of random stores he and his stalker were passing.

"If I do recall correctly; his birthday is in July."

_How…? _Murata shook his head. "You're right."

Ignoring the sigh from Shinou, the young sage stopped in front of a sport store. Yuuri loves baseball and he could use a new ball and bat and when Micah is born and grows could use a mitt…Murata saved that away in his mind and continued walking.

"So tell me my Sage - "

"Not yours."

That went ignored by the blue eyed male.

"Why it is May yet you are purchasing him a gift?" Murata stopped his steps. People passed him by but he paid them no mind as they paid him no mind.

"On earth, its nearly may. On Shin Makoku, it is July and nearing Yuuri's birthday."

Shinou nodded. He loved Murata's voice. Even if he had to ask questions he already knew the answers to or saying he belonged to him just to hear the young boy call out he didn't.

"What is it you have in mind for him?" Shinou continued as Murata began walking the streets once more.

Dark brown eyes hidden behind glass narrowed. "Do you ever shut up?" They were now alone, no person was near, it wasn't that time of day when the streets and shops became overly busy.

Murata had stopped and held up both his hands, his head turned to one side with his eyes shut tight. He cut Shinou off before he could answer by opening his eyes, reviling they were sharp like daggers.

"Nope. that's the answer. What is your problem? Don't you have other people in Shin Makoku you can bother? Or how about a late lover? Hmm? Go be in someone else's life but get the hell outta mine."

Murata turned on his heel completely ignoring, or not noticing, the wide blue eyes filled with shock and pain.

* * *

Yuuri watched Anissina from a safe distance. He sat in his office, leaning his folded arms on the window ledge, looking down at the woman. She didn't have another invention with her but one could never be to careful around her.

Greta didn't seem as scared as everyone else. She would walk up to the red haired woman and the two would and could talk for hours on anything if not everything. It was nice, Greta didn't have many people her own age in the kingdom and Beatrice wasn't around too much now that she and her father left for their home.

Yuuri was beginning to feel bad. Maybe they could take a trip to see Beatrice or maybe have some village kids play with Greta…she seemed to be fine having only the adults around but Yuuri knew no kid liked being without a friend.

Speaking of friends…

_Blood?_

Where was he? Yuuri hadn't heard from him in awhile and it was beginning to worry him. _Blood? You there?_

No answer. Yuuri felt his heart sink. Why did he care? The man was always acting like an ass! So what did it matter to Yuuri if the bastard wasn't around? Good riddance!

_Such kind words. Although I know you love me more than that._

_Blood! You're alright!_

_Of course, why would I not?_

Yuuri didn't know how to answer that. Because Conrad had said to lock him up? Or because he hadn't spoken or shown up to Yuuri in days? The young king shook his head. _No reason…_

_I sense Micah, he's grown well as well as his power._

_Oh great…_ Yuuri didn't want to admit it, but he was getting a bit afraid of Micah's growing power. Not because he didn't want his child to out rank him in power but because he felt as if he didn't have much power left.

Yuuri's eyes widened, his body shaking slightly._ Blood…_

_You are not going to die; I won't let that happen even if it was going to happen_

_What?_

_You're fine. Do not worry. _

_But -_

_Wolfram will be there in a moment. By the way Yuuri, Happy early Birthday._

_Blood!_

"Planning to jump?"

Yuuri glared at the smirk and shook his head, turning to face his lover. "Ah, no." Yuuri sat back down and turned, facing Wolfram completely. Said blonde sat himself on Yuuri's desk, leaning back on his hands. "If not jumping, what were you up to?"

Yuuri shook his head. "Nothing…Blood just being Blood…without fully being Blood."

Wolfram blinked. "Not going to ask." He waved his hand as if to physically wipe the air of Yuuri's last statement. "Our wedding, mother is preparing it to be three days following your birthday."

"Yay! More gifts!" Yuuri giggled like a young child receiving a cookie before dinner after begging for a long while. Wolfram watched silently, a smile on his lips. Whatever had worried Yuuri about Blood was now temporarily forgotten.

* * *

**A/N::: Sorry this is so short, but this was supposed to be up BEFORE my birthday but that didn't happen…DAMN IT! FUCK MY LIFE!**

***cough* sorry for my outburst. Hopefully I will have another chapter up in the following to weeks, if not I'll have a new story uploaded. **

**I can't decide which/what to post … POLL TIME! Check it out! **

**Read and Review**


End file.
